Shattered
by Magnusrae
Summary: Zhao captures Aang and Zuko loses everything. Without his ship, his men or even his Uncle, how does the Prince react? Poorly.
1. Chapter 1

**Shattered**

**A/N**: Hello, I've been lurking around for some time now and here is my first effort. As a warning, I'm very new to computers so please bear with me as I learn how this works.

This story is rated T for dark themes and for mild swearing. It is based on the first thirteen chapters of the Book of Water.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Avatar; the people at Nick do, so please don't sue. This disclaimer remains true for this chapter and every consecutive chapter that follows. I do claim Anko as my own though. All right, I think I'm ready, so here we go!

**Chapter One**

As usual she was the first one to rise in the morning. Katara didn't mind. It gave her a chance to enjoy the peace and tranquility before the boys woke up. She stretched lightly, shivering a little in the cool morning air. Peace was a rare treat these days. Katara sighed to herself as she splashed some cold water on her face from the reservoir they had camped next to. A scrambling noise attracted her attention, but it was only Momo. The winged lemur was pursuing a June beetle around the campsite. With a triumphant chir he caught it, and Katara averted her gaze as he crunched down on his breakfast. Done washing, she rose refreshed, listening to the birds sing their morning songs. The sky changed to a multi-colored hue as the sun peeked over the horizon. She smiled. It looked as if it was going to be a beautiful day.

Admiral Zhao lowered the binoculars with an exasperated growl. Any moment now the others would awaken and his carefully laid plan would be ruined. "What the hell could be taking them so long?" The Yu-yan archer next to him remained silent, merely gesturing with an arrow to an area across from their vantage point. "Finally," Zhao said, a smirk working its way across his face as he too spotted the flashing light that indicated his troops were in position. "This time Avatar, there will be no escape."

Katara used her water bending skills to stream some water into their canteens. "Come on guys. Rise and shine!" Aang stirred and jumped up almost instantly. The Avatar's constant energy never ceased to amaze Katara.

"Morning, Katara. Is there time for a swim before we go?"

"Looks like it since _some _people like to waste half the morning in bed."

"Hey, I heard that," Sokka muttered sleepily from inside his sleeping bag. "Sleep is never a waste of time."

Aang grinned as a well directed water whip got Sokka up in a flash. "KATARA!" he yelped as Aang laughed. "Good one, Katara!" As the siblings began their usual morning squabble, Aang turned his attention to their ten ton mode of fuzzy transportation. "Come on Appa, come on boy; let's go for a swim!" Appa gave a sleepy grunt that turned into a loud moan as an arrow planted itself into his side.

"APPA!" Aang shouted as arrow after arrow followed the path of the first. Each shaft splintering as the original arrowhead was driven further and further into the bison's thick hide. At the sound of Aang's frantic yell, the water-tribe siblings instantly stopped their fighting. Sokka dove for his weapons as Katara uncorked her canteen. Aang grabbed for his air bending staff while simultaneously directing a protective air blast towards Appa.

"Now!" Zhao ordered. The yu-yan archers stationed with him instantly opened fire, not at the bison, but at the Avatar. Aang's rapid dash towards Appa ended as his shoes were suddenly pinned to the ground. More arrows assaulted Appa's other side. The bison's moan turned into an unearthly scream as more and more penetrated his thick, furry coat.

"Perfect," Zhao grinned. Everything was going according to plan. Incapacitate the flying bison, distract and incapacitate the Avatar, and now...' He shot a fiery blast into the sky. The carefully hidden Fire Nation soldiers emerged from their hiding spots, nearly surrounding the small group of resisters. "Now he's mine!"

Katara caught sight of the flash of fire from the distant trees. She gasped as the tell-tale red and brown armor appeared. They were going to be surrounded! Aang had freed himself and was protecting Appa as Sokka and Momo pulled out the arrows. Only she saw the imminent danger they were all in. The dam!' It was a desperate idea but it might work.

"Aang, Sokka, come on. Hurry! This way, across the dam!"

The boys quickly responded. Sokka led the limping Appa by his reins while Aang provided cover. He blasted the advancing Fire nation troops with air to drive them back, and then erected an air bubble to divert the onslaught of arrows raining down from above. Sokka half led, half pulled the groaning bison across the earthen dam, to where his sister had stopped. He looked past her, only to see more firebenders approaching from the other side. The leaders took up the classic firebending attack stance.

"Oh no," he groaned. "Now what, genius?"

Katara ignored him. "Aang, help me! The big wave thing I showed you, quick!"

Aang obeyed instantly, dropping his airbending to raise his arms above his head. The water of the lake responded, rising up in a big wave. Katara took control, toppling the wave; not at the approaching firebenders but directly at her own group.

"NO!" Admiral Zhao yelled as the wave crashed through the dam and swept his prize downstream. "Go", he ordered his archers. "Capture the Avatar! Now!"

Katara had miscalculated. Although they had yet to find Aang a suitable waterbending teacher, his natural abilities far surpassed her own.

It was too big!' The water tribe girl had only intended to wash their little group off the dam and hopefully out of reach of the firebenders. Now, as she fought with a combination of waterbending and natural skills to keep her head above the torrent of debris filled water, she realized Aang's wave had washed part of the dam away too.

"Aang! Aang!" she yelled above the now roaring river. Sokka, she knew, could handle himself; but could the airbender? "Aang!" She spotted a flash of orange and tried to swim toward it. "Hold on, I'm coming!" Katara used waterbending to shoot herself momentarily clear of the river and towards her friend. Aang, she saw, was only semi-conscious, clinging to a log to stay afloat. Katara worked her self closer to Aang until she could latch onto the same log. He gave her a weak smile.

"Hey Katara, nice trick… but I think I overdid it a little." Katara saw a trickle of blood course down his temple. It was washed away as they both were dunked underwater, only to immediately reemerge.

"Aang, you're hurt!"

"I'm okay, but have you seen Appa and Sokka?"

"Don't worry Aang. Sokka is a really good swimmer and this shouldn't last too long." She didn't mention the already wounded Appa. No reason to worry him even more. "What about Momo?" she asked. At the sound of his name the sodden lemur stuck his head out of Aang's shirt and chirred at her. A sense of relief swept over Katara. She gave the airbender a confident smile. "Just hold on Aang; we'll be alright."

Suddenly their makeshift raft crashed into a large rock. Katara lost her grip and slipped underwater. She shot right back up, just in time to see an arrow-driven net surround her friend; the arrows piercing the log the Avatar clung to, each one trailing a rope back to shore.

"NO…Aang!" she yelled as the air bender was dragged backwards away from her and towards a shoreline swarming with firebenders. Before Katara even had time to pursue, more of the weakened earthen dam gave way. A new rush of water washed her helplessly away from the Avatar. Just then Appa's large white body went sweeping by, Sokka clinging on top of his back.

"Katara, climb on!" he shouted. She grabbed his outstretched hand and he heaved her free of the muddy water.

"But what about Aang?" she demanded.

"Appa can't fly! We'll have to ride this out and then come back for him. Don't worry Katara; he can handle himself." Katara made no reply as she watched the Fire Nation troops rapidly shrink into the distance. They gave the escaping teens no heed. After all, they had their prize.

Admiral Zhao was one of the soldiers ready to "greet" the Avatar. "As soon as he is dragged ashore, bind him tightly." he ordered. "I don't want him to be able to move an inch."

"Sir, do you want us to pursue his allies?" a subordinate queried.

"No need. With the bison wounded and without the Avatar to aid them, they pose no threat to us. Securing the Avatar is our top priority." This time the Admiral would not repeat the same mistakes. The Avatar was far too dangerous to keep anywhere but the Fire Nation itself. And Zhao himself would transport the boy there immediately. He smiled as the young monk's bound body was deposited in front of him. "Welcome back Avatar." he gloated to the glaring boy.

"My friends will come for me!" Aang spat.

"Oh… I don't think so. The bison is probably already dead." Zhao taunted, his face inches from Aang's. "If the others don't drown, I'll just have my men round them up later. And then, I'll personally execute them." Aang took a deep breathe, preparing to blow the Admiral's smirking face as far away from him as he could.

"I wouldn't if I were you." Zhao dangled a tied up Momo in front of Aang's nose. "Behave, if you want your pet to stay alive."

Aang's eyes widened. "No, please don't hurt him!"

Satisfied, Zhao straightened. "Back to the ship!" he barked to his men. "We leave immediately for the Fire Nation. Already he planned on summoning a scribe as soon as he returned to his ship. After all, the sooner the Firelord knew of his accomplishment, the sooner he could reap the rewards of capturing the Avatar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Shattered**

**Chapter Two**

Prince Zuko frowned thoughtfully at the map as Lieutenant Jee reported to him. "There hasn't been any direct sightings of the Avatar lately, Sir, but Admiral Zhao was reportedly restricting access to this area here just a week ago." Zuko's frown deepened at the mention of Zhao's name. He knew Zhao was using his new rank to aid in his own search for the Avatar. Pompous, glory seeking ass!' he thought disdainfully. Focusing at the area the Lieutenant had indicated on the map, he spoke. "So if we assume Zhao's on the right trail, the Avatar is still heading north then."

"It seems that way, Sir. If we bypass this area here, we can avoid Admiral Zhao's blockade and end up to the northeast of his position. We might be able to pick up the Avatar's trail there."

"Be careful not to assume too much, Prince Zuko," the retired General Iroh commented as he slid a Pai Gow tile across the playing board, much to the obvious dismay of his playing cohorts. "It can be a costly mistake." Zuko's uncle smiled as he claimed the winnings of the game.

Prince Zuko sighed in frustration. "I know Uncle, but we don't really have any other leads to go on." He nodded to the Lieutenant. "We'll follow your plan for now."

Iroh suddenly glanced out a nearby porthole. "Hold on to something," he warned a second before everyone was thrown abruptly to one side as the ship sharply changed course. A shudder ran through the steel frame as the engines were thrown into reverse. A dark unnatural shadow fell across the bow of the ship. "Speak of the devil," Lieutenant Jee muttered.

Zuko also looked out the porthole. "Zhao," he stated darkly.

"_Admiral_ Zhao", his uncle corrected him mildly as he finished scooping Pai Gow pieces of the floor.

Prince Zuko clenched his hands into fists, little red flames shooting from between his fingers. Then he took a deep breath and visibly composed himself. "Come on Uncle, we may as well go see what he wants."

"We should invite him for tea." Iroh suggested. "What?" he asked innocently to the sharp look his nephew shot him. "It's only polite. And besides, Prince Zuko, you'd be surprised at the amount of information one can gather over a nice cup of tea."

Only somewhat mollified, Prince Zuko made no reply as he, his uncle and Lieutenant Jee descended to the deck to meet Admiral Zhao. The Fire Nation Prince adamantly refused to give Zhao's ship more than a passing glance. The large thing easily dwarfed Zuko's own vessel. A visible reminder of the stature he had lost when he was banished. Instead he focused on the familiar man standing in the middle of his deck. He didn't even ask permission to board!' Zuko thought with mounting ire. Much like his vessel, the Admiral was a bigger man than the Prince although Zuko didn't give that much heed either.

"What do you want Zhao?" he demanded with blunt incivility, as Iroh winced inwardly. Tact wasn't one of his nephew's strong points. To his surprise though, the Admiral's polite smile actually grew into a grin a Zuko's words, before returning to regular size. This can't be good', Iroh thought. Zhao wasn't exactly known for his temper control.

"And greetings to you too, Prince Zuko." Unlike the teen, Zhao kept his voice within the polite range, although his smug and slightly patronizing tone grated on Zuko's nerves. "General Iroh, an honor as always." Admiral Zhao bowed slightly to the older man as Zuko fumed.

Iroh returned the slight bow. "Ah, Admiral Zhao," he said, making sure to put emphasis on the man's rank," the honor is ours. What brings you to our ship today?"

"Business from the Firelord himself." The Admiral reached towards two leather bound tubes tucked into his belt. He handed one to Prince Zuko with a bow. Not good, not good.' Iroh noted that Zhao's grin had returned. He's practically gloating.' "Ah, Prince Zuko, why don't we take care of that later, hmm? I'm sure Admiral Zhao is tired after his voyage and would appreciate some refreshment."

"What are you talking about Uncle?" Prince Zuko frowned. "If it's from my father it must be very important." Zhao smirked as the Prince broke the Firelord's wax seal on the message scroll. "Oh it is, Prince Zuko, it is."

Zuko unfurled the scroll and started to read. His uncle instantly noticed the boy's sudden stiffening posture, the slight shake to his hands. He couldn't see Zuko's face, but Zhao could. "You know, finding a ship _this_ small was no easy task." The Admiral's voice dripped with malice as he leaned towards the Prince. "But it was worth every second, just to see the expression on your face."

Iroh took a step closer to his nephew. "Prince Zuko?"

No response.

"Prince Zuko?"

A sinking feeling assaulted the pit of the General's stomach. What have you done now, brother?' With his nephew so unresponsive, Iroh decided to break with propriety. He reached out and gently tugged the scroll from the Prince's lifeless hands. As if freed from a spell, Zuko instantly whirled away and retreated across the deck at a stiff, rapid pace. As Iroh watched his nephew's back disappear inside the ship's interior, Zhao chuckled softly. "There's one for you too, General, when you're done with that." Iroh accepted the proffered scroll before turning his back to the Admiral. He began reading Zuko's message.

"_Prince Zuko,"_ the letter began formally. Iroh noted that it was obviously written with a scribe's neat pen, not the Firelord's own scrawl._ "Your mission is failed. The noble Admiral Zhao has successfully captured and delivered the Avatar to our mighty homeland. His name shall be engraved in the hearts and memories of our people for all time. He shall be remembered with honor. You, my son, shall not. I am ashamed of you. I generously gave you the means to redeem yourself and you returned my good faith with unforgivable failure. _

_You, who so ardently protested a respected General's plan, saying it was a dishonor to the young soldiers who serve the Fire Nation, have failed those very same soldiers. Indeed you have failed all our people by allowing the Avatar to escape you time and time again. I am also aware you blatantly refused to cooperate with Admiral Zhao, even though such cooperation would have resulted in the Avatar's more immediate capture. _

_Had you learned the lessons of respect, courage and honor that your exile was to teach you, it would not have come to this. If you had cared more for the people you claimed to love than your own selfish interests, it would not have come to this. You are a disgrace to the Fire Nation. Therefore, your banishment is hereby extended indefinitely. You are to immediately relinquish your ship and any other Fire Nation property to Admiral Zhao._

_Farewell, Zuko. When the armies of the Fire Nation march victoriously over the ruins of Ba Sing Sei, may you truly realize what your dishonorable actions have led you to lose."_

The Firelord's own mark was stamped at the bottom of the letter. Iroh slowly rolled up Zuko's scroll. His own missive was short and to the point. He was ordered to return to the Fire Nation capital with both ship and men, and he was to report to the Firelord as soon as he arrived. First, however, Zuko was to be dropped off somewhere "appropriate." Immediately, if not sooner. Iroh rolled up his own scroll and tucked it under his belt with the other. He stood silently, his sharp mind weighing his options. He ignored the sounds of Zhao clearing his throat and impatiently shifting his position. The Admiral obviously knew what was going on and had just as obviously had come to rub his triumph in Zuko's face.

Zhao cleared his throat again. "Well, excuse me General, but I must take custody of Prince Zuko and this ship."

The General didn't turn around or raise his voice, but his icy tone still stopped Zhao dead in his tracks. "Admiral Zhao, your presence on this ship is no longer _required._"

And despite wearing long sleeves, pants and full Fire Nation armor, the Admiral felt hair rising on his body. "But General Iroh, the Firelord _himself_ sent orders for me to oversee Prince Zuko's exile and to escort this ship back to…"

"Which you can clearly do from the comfort of your own ship," Iroh interrupted as he faced the man. Their eyes locked for a long moment until Zhao averted his gaze. Even though he was over a foot taller and clearly more physically fit, Zhao wasn't willing to face the retired General's wrath. He tried to save face. "Very well. As the Firelord's brother, perhaps it is best if you handle the boy." He lowered his voice to what he hoped was a more intimidating tone. "But no delays. The Firelord is not a patient man."

"Good day, Admiral." Iroh spoke with absolute finality, turning away from the man dismissively. The Admiral had no choice but to bow stiffly and return across the boarding bridge to his own ship. As if I don't know my own brother', Iroh thought angrily. He knew Ozai only too well. Iroh fought down an intense feeling of rage. It took every ounce of self control for him to bank down the fires in his heart. Displaced anger would serve no purpose here. He would deal with his brother later. Zuko needed him now.

"Lieutenant", he summoned the other man, who had been standing a polite distance away from the higher ranking officers. "Ready one of the landing vessels. Load it with as much coal, water and food as it can safely carry."

"Sir!" Lieutenant Jee saluted before whirling away to give the appropriate orders. The men above deck, who had been trying hard not to notice the strange interactions of their commanders, sprang to action. Aware that something major was going on, but ignorant of the details, they were grateful for something normal to focus on.

Iroh crossed the deck with his natural calm, measured pace, so different from Zuko's hurried flight. Still, he was relieved to close the iron door behind him as he entered the ship, sealing himself off from both the innocently curious looks of Zuko's men and the far more malevolent observers of Zhao's. Once inside he dropped all pretense of calm and flew down the hall towards the Prince's chamber. He could only hope that he would know what to do once he got there.

The door to the Prince's room lay ever so slightly ajar. Iroh paused outside to listen. Nothing. He gave a polite little knock, the sound of which seemed disproportionately loud. Still nothing. Iroh peeked his head inside the door, fully prepared to ward off any fireballs that came his way. There were none.

"Prince Zuko?"

In fact there were no flames at all, save for the lamps that lit the room. Iroh stepped inside, making sure to close the door behind him.

"Prince Zuko?"

Where he had expected chaos and flames, he found only the teen standing quietly towards the center of the room, back to the door and apparently contemplating a pile of clothes stacked on his futon. A bag sat on the floor with a few items tossed in it. The only movement was the slight shaking of the boy's body. The only sound was of his breath, rapid and short, as if he had just finished a particularly grueling training session.

"Uncle?" Prince Zuko broke the silence in a slightly wavering voice. "Do you think Father would mind my taking some Fire Nation clothes?" Zuko turned his head towards the older man, his eyes shining with unshed tears. "I don't seem to have many others."

Iroh's heart broke. He crossed the room, reaching out for the son that was not his. "Prince Zuko, none of this is your fault. Zhao got lucky, that's all. I'm sure…"

But Zuko shied away from him. He paced the room haphazardly, not meeting Iroh's gaze, like a wild animal in a cage. "But it _is_ my fault!" the teen shouted. "It's all my fault. Father is right, and I don't know how he found out, but he did and it's **all my** **fault!" **The Prince stopped his rapid pacing to face his uncle, his face twisted in torment. "Don't you see? He's right. I didn't put the Fire Nation first and, and I thought it would be alright because then _I_ would capture him, but it wasn't, was it?" Zuko held his hands out before letting them drop lifelessly down. His voice turned almost pleading, as if he was begging forgiveness. "Don't you see? Don't you see, Uncle? He asked me if we could have been friends and I even thought about that. So you see…" Zuko's gaze turned toward the Fire Nation flag hanging on his wall. His voice dropped to a whisper. "I am a traitor."

Iroh could see alright. Even if the Prince's words made no sense to him, he could see. The teen had already endured so much in his short life, all in the name of pleasing his father. But this time was unlike two years ago, when the Agni-kai permanently scarred Zuko's face. Then the Prince had reminded Iroh of a young sapling. Though trampled under the steel clad foot of his father, he had been bent and damaged, but not broken. Back then he had sprung back up, eager with the hope of redemption that capturing the Avatar would bring. This time, there was no hope to sustain him. "Prince Zuko," Iroh reached out once more.

"I am so sorry, Uncle." Zuko faced him and hung his head. "I'm so sorry I wasted your time these last two years."

"Prince Zuko, that is enough!" The sudden harshness of Iroh's tone struck the boy like a slap and he stood there wide-eyed and momentarily stunned. Iroh used the opportunity to close the distance between them. He clamped his large, well worn hand on the teen's shoulder; this time Zuko didn't shy away. "Time spent with you is never wasted. You are a good nephew and an excellent student. I am proud to be your teacher." He gave his nephew a warm smile, which the startled teen returned briefly, before reality faded it back to a look of hopeless misery.

"Oh Uncle, what am I going to do?"

What indeed' Iroh thought. He had nothing to offer Zuko, no proverb or sage advice to take the pain away. Iroh scanned the room, thinking. Then a small smile grazed his lips. "I think you should pack your Fire Nation clothes, Prince Zuko. I haven't seen you run around naked since you were three and you did an impromptu striptease in front of the entire court!"

Zuko blushed at the memory. "Uncle, I'm serious!"

"So I see. Still, Prince Zuko, I think you are taking this letter a little too seriously." Zuko's mouth dropped open and Iroh held up his hand to halt the teen's impending explosive protest. "Let me finish." Iroh choose his words with care. He knew the Prince wanted nothing more than what most children received naturally, the unconditional love and acceptance of his father. On the other hand, what Ozai wanted wasn't a son, but a miniature version of himself, ruthless and driven. His brother withheld affection and employed punishment in hopes of molding his son in his own image. On some level, the sixteen year old probably knew he would never please his father as he was. Still, Zuko had stubbornly hung on to his compassion and principles, refusing to cross the intangible line into ruthlessness. But Zuko was still young and in many ways still idolized his father. So Iroh kept his true thoughts about the Firelord and the situation carefully hidden. In order to preserve Zuko, he would have to lie to the teen.

"Prince Zuko, the Firelord has been my brother for far longer than he has been your father. I think I know him fairly well. With the Avatar in custody, he simply needs time to find another suitable mission for you, that's all. If he were to allow you to return to the Fire Nation now, it would make a mockery of all the time you've been out here. And I'm sure you'll agree that your men could use a _short _visit with their families after two years." Iroh made sure to emphasis the word "short". "In fact, I'm going to go with them, to see if I can't help my brother find another quest for you. In the meantime, Prince Zuko, why don't we find a suitable place for you to wait, hm?"

Iroh moved to Zuko's map covered desk, hating himself for the lies he had told his nephew. He had no idea if he could bend the Firelord to his will. Knowing his brother, he probably expected Zuko to show up with the heads of all the Earth Kingdom's Generals on a platter in order to appease him. Still, wasn't a false hope better than no hope at all? Iroh was only grateful the Prince had no idea that his return to the Fire Nation was hardly voluntary. He shuffled through the charts, most marked with Avatar sightings, until he found what he wanted. A place close enough for Zuko to reach, a place safe enough for him to stay. He forced his voice to be light and cheerful.

"Look here Prince Zuko, this island is perfect." "Yopoko," Iroh read the brief notes on the side of the chart," Neutral territory, shallow harbor that only light cruisers can enter, no features of notice." Zuko came over to stare at the chart with dull eyes. Iroh clasped his hand, forcing the teen to meet his eyes. "Now you promise me, Prince Zuko, you give me your word that you'll wait for me right there. And I promise you that I'll come back for you as soon as I can."

"Promise?" Zuko's voice was barely a whisper. Iroh squeezed his nephew's hand. "You have my word, Prince Zuko." Zuko nodded almost imperceptivity, "I promise too."

"Good. Now why don't I help you finish packing."

The packing went quickly. The Prince didn't have much to call his own, but with Iroh's help several items of "Fire Nation property" that Zuko would have abandoned ended up in the bag. Unfortunately, Zuko insisted on taking the one item Iroh had hoped he's forget: his father's spiteful letter. Iroh knew that rereading it would do the Prince no favors, but despite that he surrendered it without protest. He simply could not think of a single voiceable reason to keep the hateful thing. The only time he left his nephew was to summon Lieutenant Jee. Iroh wanted to fill him in on what was going on away from Zuko.

"Tell the helmsman to keep our ship a little away from Zhao's," he ordered. "I don't want the Admiral to make any more surprise visits."

The Lieutenant nodded grimly. "Don't worry Sir, he won't."

The preparations were over all too quickly. Iroh accompanied his nephew down the corridor to the inner launch bay of Zuko's ship. It was a quiet, solemn affair. Just outside the door to the hanger Iroh once again clasped his nephew's shoulder. "Remember your promise, Prince Zuko and remember that I'll be back for you shortly." Zuko nodded silently before pushing open the door. They both stepped in and stopped, taken aback. Lined up in two parallel rows extending from the entranceway down to the launch ramp was the entirety of Zuko's crew. As the Prince entered, the men as one snapped to attention. Zuko hesitated, surprised, as his Uncle smiled proudly from behind him. It had taken two long years and a few well placed words from Iroh, but Prince Zuko had finally won the respect of his men.

They proceeded toward the small boat where Lieutenant Jee met them. "Sir, I think you'll find everything well stocked and in order for your journey." The Prince gave a small nod. "Thank you Lieutenant." He entered the boat.

"Safe Journey, Prince Zuko", Iroh said softly. "Uncle" Zuko nodded to him before turning away, standing stiff backed and tall. His pride would not allow him to fall apart in front of his men. The hinged stern of the ship cracked open and Zuko's boat was lowered into the water.

The Lieutenant, standing next to General Iroh as they watched the Prince depart, stirred. "Um Sir? Are you really okay with all of this?" The man shifted awkwardly. "I mean it just doesn't seem right…" His voice dropped off, not wanting to say anything that could be perceived as treasonous.

Iroh understood. He smiled at the man. "I appreciate your sentiments, Lieutenant, but for now the best thing that we can do for Prince Zuko is to get to the Fire Nation as quickly as possible." The General's eyes narrowed. "And let's see if we can't lose our "escort" along the way."

"With pleasure, Sir." Jee bowed and departed, the men moving back to their posts. The stern of the ship started closing up, shutting off Iroh's view of Zuko.

"Safe Journey, nephew."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** The author has noticed a problem where does not acknowledge the punctuation used to indicate thought. From now on all mental thought: memories, dreams and verbal will be in italics. One italicized word in a regular sentence just means the word is emphasized.I'm still learning...

**Shattered**

**Chapter Three**

"Whoa," the driver pulled back on the reins, stopping the mule driven wagon as it emerged from the shady forest path into the light. The farmer blinked, allowing her eyes to adjust to the sudden brightness. Stretched out before them were gently rolling fields and pastures that made up the majority of the valley, beyond those lay the harbor village of Yopoko. The reins giggled across the mule's back. "Step on, Max." The mule moved on with a snort, the heavily laden wagon bouncing along behind him. The path they descended on could hardly be described as such, as the ill used trail only consisted of their own two wagon tracks winding through over grown weeds. The mule's stride lengthened from a walk to a pace, the wagon rattling behind it.

It wasn't long before they reached better, more frequently traveled roads and then the town. People looked up as the noisy wagon traveled down the streets, but it wasn't the large mule that made parents pull their kids close, nor the speeding wagon that made them glare. The driver slowed the mule down to a walk, knowing full well it wouldn't make a difference. The townspeople of Yopoko didn't much care for Anko, and the feeling was pretty much mutual. Of course, there were a few exceptions.

Anko turned Max onto the main street, heading towards the harbor. She tucked an errant strand of her straight salt and pepper hair back behind an ear as her eyes, already narrowed from years of working in the sun squinted further. Out on the bay, the usual number of fishing boats bobbed in the sunlit waters. Fish mongers and traders hawked their goods along the harbor side street, the various sounds and smells causing the mule to snort, long ears turning this way and that. She hardly needed to guide him; Max knew where they were going. "Portside Harbor Inn" a well worn wooden sign declared proudly as it swung above the entrance. Never mind that it was the only inn in Yopoko, portside of the harbor or otherwise. The two story building, crafted of both stone and wood sat right next to the bay, docks extending out into the water to invite the occasional traveler there. It was these docks that attracted Anko's attention as Max circled towards the back of the inn.

There, past the familiar local fishing boats, at the end of the longest dock, was an unmistakable vessel. "Fire Nation," Anko muttered darkly as she halted the wagon next to a hitch. She scanned the bay again; a ship that small would have to have a mother ship somewhere, but she saw nothing. She leaned back in the seat with a thoughtful frown, idly scratching the back of her left hand. Yopoko's relatively shallow harbor prevented all but the lightest of Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation cruisers from entering and since the island had little to offer strategically, solders from either were rare, although certainly not unheard of.

Anko stared again at the boat, this time spotting a small figure sitting next to it at the very end of the dock. The mule snorted loudly and pawed the ground with a big foot, as if to tell her to get on with it. Anko gave a half smile as she descended the wagon, looping a rein over the hitching post and strapping on a feed bag for Max. She gave the figure on the dock one last long look before shrugging her shoulders. "Well, it's none of my business anyways."

Zuko sat huddled at the end of the dock staring at the water just beyond him. The bright sun reflecting off the waves made his eyes water and burn, but he didn't alter his gaze. He just sat, hugging his knees to his chest and resting his chin on top; he sat and stared.

The prickle of his eight day old beard stubble dug into his knee. _I should shave,_ he thought, but he didn't move. _I should_ _shave, clean up, eat, walk into town, something, anything!_ Still, his body didn't stir. He felt heavy, languid, as if his limbs were lead. It had been like this for days now. Even small tasks left him worn out; often it was hard just to roll out of bed. He had to remind himself to eat and drink too, a large lump that seemed permanently lodged at the back of his throat made swallowing difficult.

Zuko swallowed hard, tearing his gaze from the mesmerizing waves to the letter scroll sitting beside him. He had read it over so many times that the words seemed permanently etched on his brain. _"You are a disgrace to the Fire Nation."_ He could hear his father's voice in the words and they all but drowned out the comforting voice of his Uncle. Zuko turned back to the sea. He had never been _this_ alone before.

_What if Uncle doesn't come back?_ He pushed the rebellious thought away. Iroh had promised and Zuko would be waiting, even though he knew it would take well over a month for his former ship to travel the distance round trip. One thing his Uncle had been right about, this island of Yopoko was quiet enough. Although Zuko could feel the eyes of the villagers staring at him from time to time, for the most part no one had bothered him. He let his thought grow blank as he stared at the water. All he could do was wait.

As Anko pushed open the door to the inn, the soft murmur of conversation stilled. She looked around; this time of day the dining area wasn't crowded, just some locals scattered here and there. "Anko!" a bright, cheerful voice greeted from behind the bar. "It has been so long. Come in and sit down."

Anko smiled in spite of herself. "Hello, Saki." She greeted the Innkeeper. She had known Saki since childhood and the former Innkeeper's daughter was born for this job. Saki was short and somewhat plump; her round face was constantly being pulled wide by her easy smile. Anko, in contrast, was tall for a woman, her build lean and muscular, her face sharp. Where Saki had a ready smile, Anko had a ready frown.

"Sit, Sit" Saki told her as she came from around the bar to attend to a far table. "I'll be back in a moment." Anko sat at the well worn wooden bar, drawing a sour look from the only other patron there. "Ain't been long enough if you ask me," he muttered.

"Lo Genzo," Anko drawled. "Your wife know that you're here swilling down sake when you should be out on the bay working?"

"No, she does not!" Saki's cheerful voice replied as she bustled back to the bar. "Mari girl, you get out here and start washing tables." Anko watched as a tawny head popped out of the kitchen. Saki had seven or eight younglings ranging from apron clinging age on up; Anko had lost track of who was who a long time ago. "Now then Anko, would you like something to eat? Let me get you some of the good stuff from in back." And with that the Innkeeper was gone again.

Anko settled down on her stool with a sigh as the murmur of conversation started up again. Genzo set down his cup to stab at the beef in his beef bowl. "Now look here, there's no sense in me wasting my time fishing, not with his ugly face scaring all the fish away." Anko arched a dark brow at this declaration, but didn't ask the obvious question. She knew Genzo needed little excuse for drowning his sorrows. Saki saved her by coming back, carrying a plate filled to the brim with pork, rice and veggies.

Genzo looked on with envy. "Hey Saki, how come Anko here gets the good stuff when a regular customer like me has to eat slop?"

"Because Anko doesn't have a thirty-five copper tab," Saki retorted. "If you don't like my food, go home and eat."

"He's just afraid his wife will put him to work." Anko said with a half smile.

"I told you, there's no sense in it!" Genzo snarled, "Not as long as he's cursing the waters."

Anko rolled her eyes and turned back to Saki. "All right, I'll bite. Who's this "he" he keeps talking about?"

"The Fire Nation soldier; didn't you see him at the end of the dock? He's been sitting there for five days now."

"Five days huh?" Anko thoughtfully chewed her meal.

"That's right! Five freaking days!" Genzo's fist pounded the top of the bar. "Someone ought to do something; stupid Fire Nation thinks they can just show up and do whatever, something should be done!" His dull eyes lit up with an idea; he turned to Anko. "Hey Anko, you've always hated the Fire Nation, haven't you? Why don't you do something useful and take care of him for us? It wouldn't be nothing for someone like you to do, would it?"

Anko sighed and laid down her chopsticks, but before she could respond Saki jumped in. "You just pipe down and eat quietly Genzo, or I'm cutting you off for the day!"

"I'm just saying something should be done, that's all." He shrank beneath the twin glares leveled at him. Picking up his meal, he moved to the opposite end of the bar.

Anko resumed eating. As much as she disliked the company in the bar, Saki's food was too good to waste. "So," she asked between mouthfuls, "what's the story behind the Fire Nation soldier anyways?"

Saki leaned forward conspiratorially; if there was a job she liked more than that of town innkeeper, it was that of town gossip. "He just sailed up out of the blue one day. Parked himself at the end of the dock there, just like that. Hasn't come into town, hasn't talked to anyone; he just sits there all day long. I went out there once, you know, just to see if he wanted some food or something, but he wouldn't say anything but "Go away". Saki's voice dropped lower. "Thing is, he's just a boy too. Can't be much older than sixteen or seventeen, and he has a terrible burn." Her hand drew a line from the bridge of her nose to her left ear. "It's just terrible."

"So he just sits there, huh? I can see why the town would be so upset." Anko commented sarcastically.

"Well you have to admit, it is odd, Anko. So do you want to hear the popular theories?"

"Suit yourself," Anko sighed.

Saki's bright brown eyes twinkled as she made a few cursory swipes of a rag on the bar. "Well one is that he's the only survivor of a great sea battle, and he's waiting for an allied ship to come and pick him up. Another is that he is actually an Earth Kingdom spy and he was found out, burned and marooned. And there has been talk that he's sizing up Yopoko for an invasion."

Anko snorted at the last one. "Come on; don't tell me people actually believe that."

"It could be true," Saki said a bit defensively, "although I prefer the first theory myself."

"What about this "curse" business? Is Genzo the only fool talking about that?"

Saki shook her head. "Fishing has been way down this week. Course the old timers say it's just that the cooler waters are coming down from the north, but others say that it's him. And that's not all; the lowland farmer's crops of snow wheat got hit with a blight too. People are talking. I almost feel sorry for the boy."

"Humph. If the people of Yopoko worked as much as they talked, they wouldn't have near as many problems. My snow wheat came out just fine; in fact that's why I'm here." Anko pushed her now empty plate away from her. "Speaking of, I should get back to business. How much do I owe you?"

As Anko's hand reached into her front tunic pocket, Saki's waved her away. "Go on Anko, you know your money is no good here."

"My money may not be good…" Anko said with a smile as she produced a jar filled with a golden liquid. "Honey!", an excited high-pitched voice squealed. Anko found herself surrounded by the three littlest of Saki's youngling. She surrendered the jar with a grin.

"Mari, Shinta, Kino; you thank Anko-san properly," Saki commanded. The three complied before disappearing into the kitchen like a flash. Anko gave her friend a half smile before producing another jar, "One for you too."

"Anko, this is way too much," Saki protested half heartedly.

"Nonsense," Anko dismissed the innkeeper with a wave. "On my farm the honey is plentiful. Good meals on the other hand, are hard to find."

"Well at least stop back on your way home and I'll give you a nice dinner too."

"If I have time," the farmer promised with a wave as she departed the inn. And if she paused to notice that the Fire Nation soldier was still sitting at the exact same location on the dock, well that was merely a passing curiosity and nothing more. Anko had real work to attend to.

"Snow wheat, huh?" The portly miller wiped his dusty hands on his apron as he sized up her loaded wagon. "Sorry Anko, but you're late. My warehouse is already filled to the rafters with the other farmer's yields. I can offer you three silvers for the load of it, but that's all."

Anko crossed her arms in front of her chest. It would be an insulting offer even if it wasn't based on a blatant lie. "You'll give me twenty silvers for the load; otherwise I'll just take it to market myself."

The miller scoffed at her. "You don't have time for that. Five silvers and I'm being generous."

Anko leaned against her wagon with a half smile. "What I don't have time for is being cheated. Why don't you show me this great big stock of snow wheat that you have?" She leaned forward. "You know, I can always sell it to one of the trader ships."

The miller scowled at her. "Fine, twelve silvers and that's a fair offer."

Twelve silvers _is_ a fair offer, but you'll pay me fifteen for trying to cheat me and you'll throw in four bags of milled oats and two bags of rice as well. Take it or leave it." Anko leaned back with a smirk as the miller fumed. Then, with a shrug she made as if to mount her wagon and drive off when the miller caved.

"Fine," he snarled "but you can bloody well unload the thing yourself!" He stomped off to get her payment as Anko sighed and grabbed a fifty pound bag. "Gee Max, only three more stops to go." The mule flicked a disinterested ear at her.

Three stops later and the wooden wagon was loaded back down with a different assortment of goods. Anko fingered the few remaining coins in her pocket. The day had not gone well. Apparently informed ahead of time that Anko had brought in a bumper crop of snow wheat, the other traders had haggled fiercely and a bit unfairly for her money. The negotiations had taken way too long; now it was dark and she was once again parked outside the Portside Harbor Inn.

She blanched at the sounds emanating from the place, it was obviously crowded in there and Anko had had her fill of humanity for one day. _I'll just pop in, say goodbye to Saki, and leave._ She dismounted, tying Max to one of the front hitches this time. Just as she was about to push in the swinging door, it pushed out the other way. Four young men in their twenties exited, shoving Anko to the side in the process. They stunk of liquor and chava weed.

"About time someone did something." "…teach him a lesson." Snippets of their conversation came back to her as they grabbed a lantern and headed towards the docks. Anko paused, watching. Sure enough, the lantern light proceeded down the longest dock, towards where the Fire Nation soldier was docked. "Tch, four on one, such honorable odds," Anko muttered to herself sarcastically. _Fools_, she thought with disgust, _like as not, that boy's a fire bender and even if he isn't, he's_ _at least a trained soldier_. _Those four probably don't stand a chance._ "Not that I care," she muttered again. "Time for this farmer to get herself home."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** If the chapter divisions from here on out seem a little awkward, it's because they are. I rough drafted this on paper where the chapters were falling very naturally at around twenty pages each, which I felt was really too long for an internet read. So I went through and divided them into more manageable sizes. Hopefully this will cause no confusion.

**Shattered**

**Chapter Four**

Zuko sat on the end of the dock, the cooling sea breeze ruffling his tied back hair. It was dark, past time for him to return to his little boat for the night. He stirred a little, trying to build up motivation to move when he saw the reflection of lantern lights in the dark water. He frowned, his ship was the only one this far out on the dock. He settled himself back down to wait. He didn't have to wait long; there were four of them, judging by the footsteps and soon enough they were at his back.

"Hey! Hey you, Fire Nation! We don't like you sitting on our dock." The voice was both belligerent and slightly slurred.

"Yeah, why don't you just go home?" _Home? _Zuko thought to himself. _It's just that simple? I should just go home? Sure, I'll just explain to Father how these peasants gave me permission to go home. I'm sure he'll understand. _He sat and said nothing.

"Are you ignoring us, boy? Are you disrespecting us!" the first voice came back. "Turn around. I'll teach you some respect!"

"_You will learn respect and suffering will be your teacher."_

Zuko jerked as the specter of his Father's voice came back to him. He turned in time to see the lead villager start to swing down with a wooden club. Time slowed down. Zuko could have laughed. That was it? _That _was their big threat to him, a wooden club? It would be child's play to block it, to block it and spinout with a leg sweep, knocking the lead two on their asses. Or he could burn it; watch as their smirky faces turned to fear as their weapon was reduced to ash in his hands.

The club descended closer. It was a joke, really. Did they really think that thing could hurt him? That he could possibly hurt any more than he already did?

Closer. Did they really think that he was here by his own choice? That he would choose to stay in their pathetic little village rather than returning home?

Closer.

_I want to go home. _It was his last thought before the club struck the top of his head and his world was plunged into darkness. The four men stared in disbelief as the Fire Nation soldier crumpled to the dock. "Well, hell, that was easy."

One laughed, "Shit, Shinji, I thought you were going to piss yourself when he turned around like that."

"Shut up." Their leader prodded the prone form with his toe. No response. He pulled back his leg and planted a strong kick in the soldier's ribcage. Still nothing. The others giggled a little, made giddy by their apparent victory and a little too much to drink. "Kick him again, Shinji." one urged.

"No, I want to kick him, let me!"

"Hey, let's push him into the water and see if he drowns!"

The club wielding Shinji stomped on the soldier once more. "Sounds good to me."

"Why don't you boys pick on someone who's conscious?" a slightly gravelly female voice came from behind the group. As one they turned. The lantern wielder raised it up, trying to shine light on the newcomer. "What business is it of yours?" Shinji asked as he pushed his way to the front of the group to face the woman.

"You know, I've been asking myself that same question all day." A wry voice responded.

A long thin pole flashed out of nowhere, connecting with Shinji's right wrist. The club fell uselessly from his numb fingers as he gave out a yelp. Not pausing in its movement, the pole swung around, connecting solidly with the man's head just above his ear. Shinji staggered. Relentless, the pole arced around again, this time hitting the backside of his knees. It was enough. Shinji toppled straight into the bay. A string of curses and splashing water met the ears of those on the dock.

"Well…" she drawled, "Guess he didn't drown." With a snarl, one of the other men charged her. This time she stepped into the attack. Grabbing his wrist and arm she ducked down and in, using the attacker's momentum to toss him over her shoulder and into the sea. "Next."

"You stupid bitch, who do you think you are?" The third man put down his lantern and pulled out a twelve inch blade from his belt. He unsheathed it with a smirk. "Not so tough now, are you, bitch?" The woman didn't move, shoulder length black hair fell forward and obscured her face. "Yeah, that's what I thought. Now I'm going to teach you not to meddle." He advanced on her cautiously. Still she didn't move. "What's wrong, scared stiff?"

The woman sighed. Her head came up, hair lifting to reveal narrowed dark eyes in a sharp face, a nasty smirk playing across her lips. "It's you!" Enraged, he swung the blade at her, but it was too late. Her makeshift wooden staff swung low, coming up to connect directly with the man's balls. With a gagging sound, he dropped to his knees. Anko swung again, splintering her staff across his head. He collapsed with a moan. Using her foot, she pushed the knife off the dock. The fourth man stared in fear at her. "Well?" she asked.

He backpedaled, hands held up. "Um, I don't want any trouble." He tripped over the still unconscious Fire Nation soldier. The dock was plunged into darkness as his flailing form took out the lantern and both fell into the sea. "Blast!" Anko swore at the sudden darkness. The attacker at her feet stirred. "Don't even think about it." Not wanting to take any chances, she directed a kick towards the man. His body rolled from the impact, and with a splash he joined his friends. Ignoring the cursing and splashing coming form the water, Anko quickly moved to the end of the dock, her feet padding silently across the wooden planks.

Reaching the Fire Nation teen she dropped to one knee, hand extending out to where she thought his head should be. She gently felt along his scalp, pulling away fingers sticky wet with blood. "Not good." She turned her head in the direction of the town. A crowd had gathered in front of the Inn. A multitude of lanterns and torches illuminated their growing mass. The sound of their voices merged together into and angry buzz, like a hive of stirred up bees. With a sigh, Anko turned back to the boy. He hadn't stirred, hadn't made a sound since he'd been hit. She probed his wound again a little harder this time. It didn't feel like his skull was cracked.

"Sorry boy, normally I wouldn't move you, but I don't think we have a choice here." Mind made up, Anko grabbed the limp form and pulled him up over her right shoulder. Securing him with her right arm she picked up the splintered remains of her staff with her left hand. Tightening her grip on both, she rode a bit unsteadily. Once balanced, she turned and headed for shore.

Anko made her way down the dock with cautious haste, using the minimal moonlight to navigate around the potential ankle grabbing obstacles that were littered across her path. As she approached the shore, she could count the heads of at least twenty some villagers standing outside the inn, most between her and her wagon. Anko frowned. She emerged from the darkness into the false light cast by the lanterns; the villagers falling silent to stare hostilely at her and the dead weight on her shoulder. Deliberately she picked one, a man whose face she vaguely recognized and walked directly towards him. Her black eyes made unwavering contact with his green ones. Step by steady step she grew closer, gaze unaltered as she approached the man. He shifted uncomfortably. His stare meandered from her eyes to her broken weapon and back. His weight shifted again. Finally he moved, and as if by magic the crowd moved with him, a path opening before her leading straight to her wagon.

Anko passed by wordlessly, feeling their intense stares on her back as she made her way through the throng. Only one face was sympathetic. Saki stood near the back of the wagon with her husband Hige. Her worried eyes darted from the approaching farmer, to the unconscious burden on her shoulder, to the group on villagers surrounding them and back again. "Anko…"

"Sorry Saki." Anko tossed the remains of her makeshift weapon towards the Innkeeper. It clattered to the ground loudly in the unnatural silence. "Looks like I owe you a new broom."

"Anko," Saki said urgently. "The healer isn't in town; he's on the Subura farm. She shifted uncomfortably. "I suppose we could make a place for him here." Hige nodded slowly. He was a good man, if not a bit simple. Anko, however, knew that the Portside Harbor Inn relied on the patronage of the locals to make ends meet. Saki couldn't afford to tick the townspeople off.

Wordlessly she rebalanced the soldier's weight on her shoulder, and then with her free hand, started pushing some of the heavy sacks in her wagon this way and that. The growing press of the crowd, the returning angry murmur of their voices, lent urgency to her movements. Anko could hear louder voices coming from near the harbor; at least one of the impromptu swimmers had made it ashore. Satisfied that nothing in the back of the wagon was going to fall on her new passenger, she loaded him up, wincing a little at the amount of blood that covered his head. The milling throng pressed closer. Anko untied her mule and spared the worried innkeeper a half smile. "See you around, Saki," she said as she mounted the wagon.

Max's nerves had already been worn thin by the encroaching villagers. Before Anko could even seat herself he lunged forward, the wagon lurching after him, scattering the surrounding people like leaves in its wake. Anko slapped the reins against his back although he hardly needed encouragement. They were both glad to leave the village of Yopoko behind. She let him have his head. Mules were breed for strength and endurance and Max was proving true to his kind as he quickly hauled the heavy wagon up the slowly rising terrain towards the distant woods. Once there Anko slowed him to a walk. The trail was much rougher here and the thick canopy of tree leaves obscured the moonlight. Not intending to stay in Yopoko that long, she hadn't bothered to bring a lantern. Luckily, they had traveled the same pathway many times before, so she knew the mule could find his way home even in the pitch dark.

Anko leaned back with a sigh, feeling some of the tension leaving her body. Chuckling a little at herself, she released her death grip on the reins to run her fingers through her hair. _I must be getting too old for this crap. _She listened for any noise coming from the back of the wagon, but heard nothing but the clopping of Max's hooves and the creaking and rattling of the wagon itself. She stiffened as a wagon wheel found a hole and they bounced through. This part of the trail had always been rough; in fact Anko had left it that way to discourage uninvited guests. But now, with the wounded soldier bleeding in back, in Anko's mind every bump and jostle appeared magnified tenfold. The wagon ride through the forest seemed to take forever, and it was a great relief to finally emerge into the clearing.

Eager to get home, Max picked up his pace once again. The wagon climbed one final hill before rolling downward into a shallow valley. The moon peaked out from behind a cloud, illuminating two structures: one large, one small. A natural smile graced the farmer's face at the sight. The long, tense ride was over. Finally they were home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Shattered**

**Chapter Five**

The mule naturally wanted to head for the barn, but Anko corrected his course to steer him to the nearby house instead. Moving swiftly she unhitched the mule and, leaving the wagon in front of the house, led him to the fenced in paddock next to the barn. Max was covered in sweat from their hasty journey home. Anko took the time to ensure he had enough water in his trough before tossing him a bundle of hay and leaving. Max called after her. The mule deserved better treatment and they both knew it. "Sorry Max, I'll make it up to you. I promise."

Anko jogged back to her house. Feeling around with her hands, she found and lit an oil lamp. More followed, soon the house was brightly lit. She stirred the banked down fire in her cast iron stove until flames once again licked at the wood she tossed in. She pumped some water into a kettle and left it on the stove, crossing the room to open the door to the spare bedroom. Anko made a face as the stale air assaulted her nose; still the room was her only spare, it would have to do.

She swiftly went back to her wagon and checked the Fire Nation soldier. Still unconscious, still breathing. She carried him into her spare room and laid him down on the futon. Now in the light, she finally got a good look at both the soldier and his wound. As she had guessed on the dock, his skull was still intact. The blow had been glancing, instead of breaking his skull it had peeled part of his scalp down towards his right ear. "Well boy, the good news is I've seen worse. The bad news is, it's still pretty bad."

Anko left the room to get some supplies. Returning with arms full, she set about cleaning up the excess blood. His head was already swollen; he was going have one monster of a headache when he finally woke up. Anko pulled the loose flap of skin upwards. Pulling out a curved needle and some thread she made a neat line of stitches across his scalp. "You're lucky you're unconscious," she informed him. Still she frowned. He had been a little too still for too long. It didn't bode well.

Finished with the stitches, she brought in the now steaming kettle. She poured the hot water over a mix of dried herbs. The pungent steam rising from the bowl made her eyes water. As she waited for the mixture to cool down, Anko examined the soldier a bit more carefully. Saki had been right about one thing, he was only a teenager. The burn mark on his face was clearly an older wound though, discounting the whole "Earth Kingdom spy, burned and marooned" theory.

Anko gave a thoughtful frown as she touched the skin with gentle fingers. Experimentally, she pulled back his left eyelid. The eye was rolled back towards his skull, but it looked healthy enough. _Amazing. He must have gotten immediate care, and_ _expert care at that, or else this eye would have been lost. For him to have gotten care that quickly, it had to have been a_ _training accident or…_ Anko shook her head to refocus her thought on the job at hand.

The herbal poultice was ready; she took some and bandaged it around the teen's head. "That should help with the swelling." Remembering that he had been kicked as well, she opened up his blood stained red and brown tunic. Sure enough, the skin above his ribs was already discolored to a nasty purplish hue. _Hm, he's thin_. Anko took the same poultice and applied it to the bruises_. His skin's taunt; his lips are cracked, so he's dehydrated too. No wonder, with him sitting out in the sun all that_ _time._

Job finished, Anko leaned back and rubbed her tired eyes. It was late. She was surprised to see how much oil the lamp had burned through. She sighed and regarded the teen through narrowed eyes. One thing bothered her more than anything else. She had seen him turn in time to see the blow coming. Even if the boy wasn't a firebender, even if he was a raw recruit, straight out of training; hell, even if he was just some kid off the street, he would still have had time to try to block the villager's club. Anko's frown deepened. Raising an arm to protect one's head in self defense was a purely instinctual reaction. The fact that this soldier hadn't done that, the fact that he had just sat there and taken the strike, that, to Anko, spoke _volumes_.

She rose, knees popping, and stretched. Seizing the lamp she gave the soldier one last long look. If what she suspected was true, all the work she had just done might all be in vain.

"Well… live or die by your own accord, boy. I've done all I can do."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sokka stared up at the starry sky. The deep, dark expanse was finally beginning to lighten up a little to the east. He rolled in his sleeping bag to look at his sister's still form. "Hey Katara, are you awake?"

"No", her grumpy voice responded.

Sokka sighed. Grumpy seemed to be Katara's standard mood, ever since Aang had been taken. He rolled back to face the more friendly stars and cleared his throat. "Listen Katara, I've been thinking…"

"Did it hurt?"

He tried again, "Look, I know you don't want to hear this… but this flying around in circles thing isn't working."

Katara sat straight up out of her sleeping bag. "We are _not_ flying around in circles! It's an outwardly spiraling search pattern; the same one that Father and the village men used to find you that time you got lost on the tundra!"

"Hey, I was only ten, could you stop bringing that up?"

"Whatever!" Katara folded her arms across her chest. "It worked then and it'll work now. You just have to give it more time."

Sokka sat up to face his sister; the last thing he had wanted to do was to get into a shouting match with her. "Alright, fine…just one problem Katara; Aang _isn't_ lost, he was _captured._ I think it's safe to assume at this point he didn't manage to escape them…"

"So what?" Katara's angry voice interrupted him. "I suppose that you want to give up and go home, huh? We'll just go home and say "Whoops, sorry Gran-Gran, sorry everyone; we lost the world's one and only hope. Oh well, what's for dinner!" Katara stood up. "Well I'm NOT giving up on him! Besides, Appa is on my side so _good luck swimming home!_ She turned her back on her brother.

"You know, I really hate it when you get like this." Sokka also rose and crossed his arms. "Look, no one is suggesting that we give up on Aang. I'm just saying that we need a better plan."

Katara looked over her shoulder at him. "Have you got a "better" plan?"

"As a matter of fact…It starts off with us taking a break.

"**NO!" **Katara whirled around to face him. "You want a better plan? Fine, you can think of one while Appa and I continue searching. Right, Appa?" The large bison gave an affirming rumble.

Sokka closed the distance between them and grabbed her wrist. With a tug he pulled her to the bison's side. "Look at him Katara. This wound should have closed up by now, and you know it." He could feel the fight drain out of her. He softened his tone. "I know you're worried about Aang. I'm worried too. But we won't be able to do anything about it if something happens to Appa. We're all exhausted; let's just rest here a couple of days and see if it doesn't help him get better. Okay?"

Katara reached out to touch Appa's side, the fur matted stiff from the continually oozing wound. After their escape from the firebenders, she and Sokka had pulled out the arrows embedded in Appa's hide. All of the other wounds had closed up; all save this one. This was his first wound, the one where arrow after arrow had hit the exact same spot. Katara let her hand drop. She wrapped her arms around herself in a hug. She knew that Sokka was right, but her worry for the Avatar was almost overwhelming.

She felt her brother's warm arm drop over her shoulder. Sokka gave her a reassuring squeeze. "Hey, come on, it'll be alright. I bet Aang has got them running around in circles by now."

Katara spared him a wan smile. "I hope you're right, Sokka." She gazed upward towards the vast, lightening sky. _Oh Aang,_ _Please be safe._


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Two points that I'd like you to keep in mind. One: Chapts six, seven and eight are all part of one big chapter so try not to judge one part too harshly before reading to the end of chapter eight. Two:The severity ofwhat happens at the end of this chapter most likely would not have if he hadn't been startled by the cat. And that is all I have to say about that.

**Shattered**

**Chapter Six**

Anko skillfully dodged Max's attempted nip. The mule's long ears were laid back against his head as he made another attempt. "Alright, alright. You're pissed off. I get it." The farmer swung herself over the fence and out of harm's way. "Come on Max, I said I was sorry. You have to forgive me sometime." She picked up a bucket and shook it, the contents making a familiar sound to the mule, who pricked up his ears. "I have sweet feed."

Bribery never failed. Max happily chowed down on the oats while she gave him a good scratching along his mane. While his mouth was safely occupied, she got busy giving him a thorough brushing. As caked on dirt, dried sweat and loose hair was set adrift on the breeze, Anko's eyes took in the amount of work facing her. For two full days the Fire Nation soldier had commandeered her time and attention. She had managed to unload the wagon and give rudimentary care to Max, and that was it. Now, on the dawn of the third day, she finally felt comfortable leaving the teen alone, mostly because she had given him a good dose of herbal medication last night. He was resting peacefully now, and she was fairly confident that he would remain that way for a while.

Max leaned towards her, thoroughly enjoying the overdue grooming. Anko smiled and moved on to his other side, her mind mulling over her unexpected guest. The blow to the teen's head hadn't done him any favors, that was for sure. His moments of consciousness were few and far between, and he was clearly suffering from a concussion. He was confused and disoriented; the only coherent words she had gotten from him were "Uncle" and "Father". She was almost certain that he hadn't understood anything she had said, his unfocused eyes hadn't shown any comprehension, but for the most part he just remained asleep.

Finished with the brushing, Anko gave the mule one last affectionate pat on the rump. "We probably didn't help matters much, bouncing him around in the wagon all the way from town. No wonder his brain is scrambled." Max, now full and content, responded by lifting his tail and letting fly. Anko crinkled her nose at the smell, a strong reminder that she still had a few days of fertilizer to remove from the paddock as well as many other chores. _I'll check on him at noon._ Then, pushing all thoughts of the Fire Nation teen aside, Anko got to work.

"_Zuko…Rise up Prince Zuko…You will fight to defend your honor…"_

Prince Zuko opened his eyes. The room responded by swinging dizzily around him. Feeling nauseous, he closed them again. His head pounded. What had happened? "Uncle?" he called out cautiously, his hoarse voice barely squeaking the word out. Zuko winced as he swallowed hard. He tried again, managing to make the word audible this time. "Uncle?" "Prrrip?" Zuko's eyes snapped open as a weight he hadn't realized was there jumped off of him. He managed to recognize a large feline form before the room started spinning again. With a moan, he shut his eyes.

_What happened? Why can't I remember anything? Where's Uncle Iroh?_ The pulsing pain in his head made focusing impossible. Zuko concentrated on his breathing. Breathe in, breathe out; he centered himself on the rhythmic flow of air until the pain in his head was manageable. Cautiously he moved a hand to his head. It had been bandaged. That explained the pain as well as the prominent herbal scent to the room. He let his other hand fall off the futon. Instead of rug covered steel, his fingers touched something rougher. And it was still. Zuko frowned, where was the omnipresent vibration of the ship's engines?

Leary of opening his eyes again, he returned his arm back under the covers. Which he was starting to realize were warm and course, not the light smooth silk that he was used to. And did his ship even have a cat? Zuko couldn't remember. "Uncle?" he called again, with only silence as his answer. Something was definitely wrong.

Trying to control his rising alarm, the Fire Nation Prince once again focused on his breathing. Why did even breathing hurt? He ignored the pain, the nausea and his confusion. Only the breathing mattered. Slowly his muddled memories and thoughts gathered themselves. Evidence indicated that for some reason he wasn't on his ship, and wherever he was, he knew he had awoken here before.

Zuko could vaguely remember waking up confused, like now, and he had risen from the bed, only to fall flat on the floor. Somebody had been there…his Uncle? Zuko could only remember the hands. They were strong hands, calloused in places, worn smooth in others, just like his Uncle's. But for some reason, that didn't seem right. The hands had hoisted him up with ease, helping him back on to the futon before presenting him with something hot, strong and bitter to drink. Zuko swallowed hard again. It couldn't have been that long ago, he could still taste it in his mouth.

Impatient for more answers, Zuko cracked open one eye. When the room remained still he opened the other. He found himself staring at a thatch roof; definitely not his ship. He slowly turned his head, wincing as the pounding resumed again. He froze until it subsided, taking in the room. It was a small room, with only one window letting in filtered light. The walls were made of white-washed stone, the rough floor he had felt before was of flagstone. A lone wooden door was cracked open, the obstruction blocking his view of what lay beyond it.

Zuko closed his eyes and gathered his strength. No doubt his actions would draw a firm lecture from his Uncle, but he had to know where he was. With one smooth movement, Zuko rolled out of bed and on to his feet, swiftly staggering the couple of steps it took him to reach the door. Pushing it open, he clung to the frame as his head throbbed rhythmically and the room spun out of control. His vision started darkening around the edges as a ringing began in his ears. Tenaciously he held on to his consciousness.

Slowly his vision cleared. The room before him offered no clues as to his whereabouts; it could have belonged to any peasant. In front of him was a wooden table and chairs. In front of the nearest chair was a plate covered with a cloth and a knife. Beyond the table was a door, open to a porch and the bright outside world. Zuko averted his eyes as the sunlight made them water. To the right was a kitchen area. Stove, water pump, cabinets and a countertop; it was all pretty unremarkable. _Unremarkable and unrecognizable_, Zuko thought angrily. _What am I doing here?_ A breeze blew in from the open door, tickling across his face. He closed his eyes, enjoying the fresh smell.

"_Prince Zuko…you have failed all our people…"_ Zuko's eyes snapped open, his mind desperately trying to make the connection. Through the thick muddled mess of his brain the thought came, _Air…Airbender…Avatar! The Avatar has been captured! Zhao's captured the Avatar!_ The floodgates open, his memory came flowing back: Zhao, the letter, his renewed banishment, the assault. Overwhelmed, Zuko staggered forward, crashing into the table and falling to the floor. He laid there, the emotional pain overpowering his exploding head. He wished for an unconscious oblivion that never came.

It hurt. Zuko curled up into a ball on the floor. It felt as if someone had stabbed him in the chest with a knife and was twisting it in him. His breathing became labored, the comforting rhythm lost to his growing hysteria. It hurt. The aching, gaping hole in his heart wailed silently at him, demanding to be filled. He had nothing to give it. No Avatar, no ship, no hope. He had lost everything, even his Uncle was gone. His Uncle! Iroh had promised to return, had given his word to come back for him_. Empty words_, a strange voice inside his head seemed to say. _Why would he come back for a coward like you?_

"He promised," Zuko gasped, trying to hold on to his one lifeline. _You're a waste of his time. For two years he put up with your bratty self, and he trained you for longer than that. And how do you repay him? By letting some village nobodies beat you senseless_.

"No." _Liar, your father was right and you know it, even Zhao knows it. You are a coward_.

"Shut up." _Zhao was right about everything. Your father doesn't want you back, nobody does._

"Shut up!" _Do you really think your Uncle is going to risk your father's wrath, just so he can waste more time with you?_

"No, that's not true. Uncle said time spent with me is never wasted. He is coming back." _And what if he does? You let a twelve year old boy run circles around you. You let a peasant beat you. Do you really think that you'll be able to accomplish another, harder mission?_

"I can do it. I can change. I'll be stronger next time." _And what if you are? You know your father doesn't want you. Do you really think you'll ever be allowed_ _home? Fool_. Zuko's eyes popped open; they lit upon a metallic object. The knife from the table had followed him to the floor. He reached for it reflexively. _Disrespectful coward, selfish fool, traitor. _

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Zuko drew a long shallow cut down his forearm. As the pain shot up his arm, the voice fell blissfully silent.

He wanted it to stop. He just wanted it to end. For the duration of his lonely voyage here, and for the five endless days on the dock, the hole inside of him had grown bigger and bigger. He couldn't take it any more. The horrible heavy weight that bore down on him, the never-ending doubt, the pain of failure and rejection that haunted both his waking hours and his dreams; it all had to end. In a daze he pressed the knife to his wrist. The pressure bit into his skin. He watched with fascination as a single crimson drop discolored the silver blade and ran to drip off the tip.

"Meorw?" a muffled call came from towards the open door. Heart leaping into his throat, Zuko jerked with startlement, sending the knife deeper into his tender flesh. He gasped at the sudden, sharp pain; the knife dropping from his hand. Jerking his head up, he stared wide-eyed at the door. There was the same cat-like thing from before and in its jaws was the largest rat he had ever seen. Obviously oblivious to what was going on; the large feline dropped its sodden load, the mass of fur hitting the flagstone floor with an audible thump. Poofy red tail held erect with pride, it regarded Zuko with large green eyes.

"Meeeru!" it said demandingly. Embarrassed and angry to be seen this way, even if it was by only a cat, the Fire Nation Prince wrenched himself up into a sitting position. **"Go Away!" **he shouted, but naturally the cat ignored him. "Go on, get out of here!" Zuko's hand extended, fire shooting from his fist to scorch the floor beside the cat. That made it move. The large cat jumped to one side and raced to the door. It stood in the doorway for a moment, ears back and tail swishing in aggravation. Then, as if to prove that Zuko had no power over it, it turned its head and gave its shoulder a few good licks before bounding outside.

Zuko stared after in astonishment. The cat was missing a back leg. He looked at his bloodied arm; the cut at his wrist now had a small puddle of blood beneath it. He started to laugh hysterically. "Even the damn cat has more self respect than I do." Exhausted, he sunk back down to the floor, his left arm held out before him so that he could watch the flow of blood. He did so impassively; the emotional torrent was gone, leaving him with only a vast empty feeling. He felt calm now, as if it was someone else bleeding on the floor and he was only observing. He watched the growing puddle and waited; smelling the bitter metallic smell of his own blood.

He waited.


	7. Chapter 7

**Shattered**

**Chapter Seven**

Anko planted her hands on her hips with a satisfied smile. It had taken all morning, but her chores were finally caught up. The supplies from the village were neatly put away, Max's sweat soaked harness was cleaned and hung up, and the mule himself was enjoying a fresh, grassy pasture. All in all, a most productive morning. She turned to regard the gentle slope rising from beyond her house. _I should check on the upper field and see what work I need to do before planting it_. Her eyes caught sight of a large reddish bounding shape leaving the house. Misha the foxcat stopped her flight to begin vigorously grooming herself in the front yard.

Her attention drawn to the house, Anko was torn. As the sole worker on her farm, she survived by working long efficient hours. Setting aside time to nursemaid a Fire Nation soldier wasn't exactly a part of her standard agenda. _Maybe I should just take him back to town. The healer should have returned by now_. Still the thought rankled her and she dismissed it. "Always finish what you start"; that's what her Grandfather used to say. Anko glanced up at the sun. It was almost directly overhead anyways. She could check on the boy and grab some lunch at the same time.

Zuko hadn't been laying there long when he heard footsteps approaching. The large red cat appeared first, its odd three-legged gait carrying it easily across the porch and into the house. Bare human feet followed closely behind; they stopped in the doorway. Feeling oddly emotionless and numb, Zuko let his eyes travel upwards, taking in the human standing there. It was a woman, around middle aged, by the looks of her. He took in the plain brown pants and the homespun tan tunic she was wearing. Shoulder length raven hair, marred by silver at the temples, framed in an angular face. Her skin was tan and her black eyes were naturally narrowed, the beginnings of crow's feet sprouting from the corners. The head cocked to one side, dark eyes regarding him as he looked at her. _I wonder how_ _she's going to react_. Zuko found the thought vaguely amusing. _ She's_ _probably going to run screaming for her husband_. Whatever reaction he expected, what he received was far from it.

"If you're going to kill yourself, boy, you could at least have courtesy enough to not do it all over my nice clean floor."

Anko had taken in the room in one sweeping gaze. The boy, the knife, the blood, the dead rat, even the scorch mark on the floor, nothing escaped her. The teen lay on the floor, golden eyes alert and focused on her. The puddle of blood under his sliced wrist wasn't enough to warrant panic; instead she focused her attention on the foxcat twining itself around her legs. _Best not to_ _make a fuss_ she decided. Ignoring the bleeding teen, she addressed the cat. "Yes, yes Misha. I can see that you've killed another water rat. Good girl." She bent to scratch the feline behind its tufted ears. "You really didn't need to bring it in though."

She entered her kitchen, grabbed a clean knife from a drawer and moved over to the table; the teen's eyes following her every movement. Uncovering the bread and cheese that was to be her lunch, she sliced off a large hunk of cheese and tossed it out the door as a reward to the cat. Misha scrambled after, poofy tail held high in a happy question mark shape. Grimacing a little, Anko snagged the soggy carcass by its bare rat tail and threw that outside as well. All the while, she kept the soldier in the corner of her sight, watching for any sudden movement. There was none. He remained still, watching her with passive interest. She went back to the kitchen to put a kettle on her stove, washing her hands thoroughly before returning. Wordlessly she bent down and snagged the bloody knife off the floor. She tossed it into the wash tub beneath the water pump, the loud clatter jarring in the silence.

Still no movement from the teen. Anko found herself half inclined to leave him on the floor. Frowning in annoyance she caught his uninjured arm and hauled him to his feet. Hooking a chair with her bare foot, she pulled it out and planted him in it firmly. She took his cut arm and placed it bloody side up on the table. The firebender allowed her manipulations without resistance. His golden eyes stared dully at his own wounds. Anko hated the lifeless look in his eyes.

She took a clean rag and wiped off the now drying blood. As she suspected, the wrist cut was too shallow to be life threatening; already the wound had clotted. The longer cut on his arm was superficial. _A bandage will suffice._ She lifted her gaze to take in the boy's face. _No. This one already has too many scars, outside_ _and in. The least I can do is spare him another_. Mind made up, she once again fetched her needle and thread.

It didn't take long. The cut had been a clean one, unlike the gash on his head. Soon a line of tiny tight stitches closed the gap. The whole time he sat there watching, not even flinching as the needle dipped again and again into his skin. Anko fetched a blue jar and held it front of his nose, watching as his eyes slowly refocused on it. "This will help prevent scarring. If you're interested, boy, it gets applied overnight. A faint flicker stirred behind his eyes. "Does your head hurt you, boy?" A small nod. "Can you remember what happened?" Another silent nod. Anko went to the kitchen and poured two steaming hot mugs of tea. She placed one in front of the teen and sipped the other. "It's willow bark tea. Drink it, boy; it will help your head."

Another faint flicker of life, his dark brows furrowed downward and he met her eyes directly for the first time. "Where?" he questioned, his voice hoarse from dehydration and lack of use. Anko sat down and took a swallow of her tea before answering. "You're on my farm; about seven miles northeast of town, as the crow flies."

His frown deepened. "How long?"

"Tonight will be the third you've spent here." She smiled at him. "You took one hell of a hit, boy." This time there was no mistaking the flash in his eyes. Anko grinned internally_. That's right, get angry. Anger is better than despair._

Suddenly he pushed himself up and out of the chair. He stood there wobbling; hand on the back of the chair to keep from falling. The farmer arched a brow at him. "Where do you think you're going, boy?" He glared at her. "I can't be here… I promised my Uncle… I need to go back."

"Back to the docks?"

"I promised him. He'll come and I won't be there… I have to go back. Now."

She shook her head, a deliberate smirk crossing her lips. "You're not making any sense. You better sit yourself back down before you fall down, boy."

Zuko clenched his teeth. That little smirk, the slightly arrogant tone, calling him "boy"; this woman reminded him of Zhao. His hand tightened of the back of the chair. His eyes, no longer dull and uncaring, flashed with rage. "Shut up, you stupid old hag. You're just a peasant; what do you know about anything?" He managed a few steps toward the exit before dizziness forced him to lean against the table.

"I'm a farmer; I know lots of things." Anko corrected with a hint of humor. "Are you planning to _walk_ all the way back to Yopoko?

Zuko pushed himself erect again, a combination of sheer stubbornness and anger keeping him that way. "I'll crawl if I have to." His voice lowered to a menacing tone. "Don't try to stop me." The woman watched him passively; he could feel her eyes on his back as he tottered past her. One shaky step at a time, he made it to the open doorway. He leaned against the frame, resting, when her slightly gravelly voice reached his ears.

"So… does your Uncle know that he's coming all this way to pick up a corpse?"

Zuko froze.

"Or did you really think that you were honoring your word to him by sitting on that dock, day after day, not taking proper care of yourself? Do you think that's the condition he expects to find you in?"

Zuko whirled around, determined to incinerate the hateful bitch where she sat. But his normally graceful body wouldn't cooperate; the quick movement was too much for his still throbbing head and instead of attacking, he found himself falling. How she managed to catch him, he didn't know. One second she had been sitting in the chair by the table, the next he felt her strong arms underneath him. With the room spinning mercilessly and with limbs suddenly like noodles, Zuko felt the will to fight drain out of him. Once again he was guided to the table and sat in a chair. He leaned forward, catching his throbbing head in his hands.

"Fool." The word seemed oddly sympathetic. "You have a concussion; you can't be jumping around like that." He heard something being pushed across the table. "Try the willow bark tea, it'll help." Gone was the slightly mocking tone that had reminded him so much of Admiral Zhao, instead, the calm offering of tea reminded him of his Uncle.

Prince Zuko felt the last remnants of his anger fade away. After all, what had the woman said that had not been true? The thought of his Uncle seeing him this was made him sick with shame. Still, the idea of somehow missing connections with the General scared him more. "You can't keep me here," he mumbled towards the table.

"I have no intention to. This isn't a jail, boy. You're free to go, as soon as you're healed."

Zuko frowned. The idea of returning to his endless wait on the dock wasn't exactly appealing, but what else could he do?

"Of course… if you want, you could wait for your Uncle here…" she offered slowly.

Zuko looked up at her, feeling the return of his stubborn pride. "I _don't_ need your charity."

To his surprise, she broke out in genuine laughter. "Do I look like a charitable person to you?" She snorted, "Choose to stay and you'll work for your room and board, as soon as you're healed."

"As soon as I'm healed?" he repeated.

"That's right. See, I've invested a fair amount of time in you, boy. Whether you wanted me to or not is inconsequential. The plain truth is, it goes against my better principles to leave a job half finished. Once you are better, if you want to leave, you're free to. I'll even give you a ride back to town," she grinned, "a fair sight better than crawling there. Of course, if you choose to stay you can do that too. We'll make an even exchange of work for room and food. At least until your Uncle gets here, anyways. Once you're healed, the choice will be yours, boy. So I suggest cooperating."

Zuko slammed a fist against the wooden table. "I'm sixteen years old; stop calling me "boy"."

"Sorry, you didn't come with a name tag. What should I call you?"

"My name is… Zuko." The empty pause where his title usually went seemed horribly obvious to the Prince. But technically, he had lost claim to it two years ago. It was courtesy that had kept the Fire Nation soldiers addressing him as "Prince Zuko" for so long. Besides, his identity as the Firelord's son would raise personal, painful questions that he'd rather not answer. And it was none of her business anyhow.

If the farmer had noticed the pause, she gave no indication. "Anko," she introduced herself. "And I have work to get back to. Are you going to be alright by yourself, or do I have to hide all the sharp, pointy objects?"

Zuko glared at her, but the half-smile on her face was more teasing than malevolent. Anko rose from the table. "Drink your tea," she urged. "Then do yourself a favor and go back to bed, hm? Oh and Zuko; don't worry about your Uncle not finding you here. Yopoko is a small village; trust me, by now everyone knows where you are." She gave him a smile and departed, leaving the teen alone with his thoughts.


	8. Chapter 8

**Shattered**

**Chapter Eight**

Anko waited until she was to the other side of her barn and out of sight of the house before stopping. She leaned against the large sandstone blocks that made up the base of the barn and took deep, cleansing breaths. She felt the built up stress start to leave her body as her back absorbed the sun warmed stone's radiant heat. Anko had been dancing a knife's edge; pushing the teen enough to fan the spark of life she saw behind his sun colored eyes into a flame without pushing so hard as to extinguish it. It had been close; when she mentioned the Uncle picking up his corpse, she thought maybe she had pushed too hard, but it had turned out okay. She had seen those like him before; younglings with dead and hopeless eyes, eyes that spoke of horrors witnessed and survived. Zuko, at least, didn't seem that far gone. He had some self respect left; otherwise her calling him "boy" wouldn't have bothered him so much. Or at least that's what she hoped.

Anko chewed her lower lip and absently scratched the back of her left hand. It still felt wrong, leaving him like that. Frustrated, she pushed herself away from the barn. _Don't be foolish_, she scolded herself. _You can't watch him all day and night and you can't hog-tie him every time you leave. If he really wants to kill himself that badly, he'll find a way to do it even if you do hawk over him. _Anko stalked away from the barn determinedly. The smell of his blood still clung to her, overpowering the warm, earthy smells of her farm. She snorted, trying to clean the taint from her nose. Memories, long ago buried, were attracted to the scent like flies.

Anko's mood soured further, "Max!" she bellowed as she reached his pasture. The mule, recognizing from her tone that it was no time to be ornery, came trotting to her call. She took hold of his halter as he came to the gate, trying to push all thoughts of the Fire Nation teen aside as she did so. "Let's get going; it's time to get to work."

It was dusk by the time Anko returned home. She shook her head wearily; there was a lot of work to do, especially in the upper field. One of the storms that blew in from the coast had downed several trees into the field as it lay fallow; it would take days for her to clear it. Of course, the fields in the valley were in various stages of production. They needed her attention too. Still, it wasn't the amount of work left to be done that kept her lingering near the barn as dusk slowly surrendered itself over to night. In truth, Anko was a little leery of what might await her inside the little stone house. She dawdled as she tended to Max, telling herself it was to make up for the hasty care he had received the previous couple of says. Finally, though, there was no more left to do. Anko mentally prepared herself for the worst and went to her house.

The farmer paused just inside the doorway. An oil lamp had thoughtfully been left lit for her, but that's not what attracted her attention. Zuko had apparently decided to clean up the mess he had left on her floor. He had obviously attacked the problem with much gusto. The once smallish puddle of blood was now a huge rust colored stain, covering not only the flagstone it had originated on, but a couple of its neighbors as well. The scorch mark on the floor had received similar treatment, with similar results. Anko shook her head ruefully and suppressed a chuckle. She entered the house, noticing for the first time a balled up cloth that had been left on her kitchen counter, by the wash tub. Anko's mirth left her. She grasped the still moist cloth between her forefinger and thumb and gave it a good shake. The pattern of the cloth, now mostly covered up by blood, dirt and soot, was still recognizable.

_My best towel!_ She regarded the dangling towel for a moment; there was no help for it, the cloth was ruined. "Men!" she muttered to herself while rolling her eyes skyward. The now offensive towel got shoved into the belly of her stove. Zuko, she noted, also had banked the fire for her, something she had forgotten in her haste to leave before. Her stomach gave a low rumble, reminding her of what else was forgotten in the noon time excitement. Anko saw that her bread and cheese lunch was still waiting for her on the table.

_First things first_, the farmer thought as she moved to the back wall of the room. A fireplace stood in the middle of the wall, to the left and to the right were doors that led to the house's two bedrooms. Anko opened the one to her right. The room itself was dark but the light from the main room was enough to see by. Zuko lay in bed with his back to the door, the slow, even sound of his breathing filled her with unexpected relief. The Fire Nation teen was curled up almost fetally, the soft sound of a purr gave Anko a clue as to what he was curled up around.

"Misha?" she called softly. The foxcat's reddish head popped up almost instantly. Large green eyes blinked sleepily at her as the feline rested her head on Zuko's side. Anko sighed. Ordinarily the cat wasn't allowed to sleep on the beds but Misha seemed to instinctively know that sleeping with Zuko was safe and had been sneaking in with him often. Anko gave up and pulled the door mostly closed again; she certainly wasn't about to disturb the boy just to scold the cat.

Her stomach growled again. Anko sliced herself some bread and cheese and sat down in one of the wooden chairs. Placing a foot on the table, she rocked the chair back on its rear legs, a habit her Grandfather had hated, and regarded the stained floor thoughtfully. Zuko had at least _tried_ to clean it up; that counted for something, even if his attempt had been unsuccessful and had cost her a good towel. She rocked the chair back further, hanging her head back so she could see the door behind her. It was only open a crack; even if Zuko was awake, he wouldn't see anything. Satisfied, Anko let the chair settle softly back down on all four legs.

_After all, that boy obviously has got enough on his mind without him worrying about things that shouldn't concern him._ She finished her cheese sandwich and brushed the crumbs off her fingers. Anko focused on the five marred flagstones, and then jerked her hand upward, fingers extended. Obediently, all five stones jumped upward and hovered suspended in the air. The farmer turned her hand until her palm was facing down, the flagstones turning with the motion. Anko slowly lowered her hand, placing the flipped flooring back where it came from. She furrowed her brows; now the stains were facing downward into the soil, but the reverse sides of the stones were covered in caked on dirt; there was even a worm crawling on one. With a sigh, Anko rose from the chair and pressed her back against the fireplace wall.

_Oh well, the house needs cleaning anyways._ Spreading her arms wide so that they encompassed the whole room, she took a breath and let it out while simultaneously stepping forward and snapping her arms together in a silent clap. The earth on the flagstones, the tracked in dirt, even the dust that tended to settle on things, all of it blasted out the front door, compelled by the power of her bending. Anko stepped forward to inspect her floor with satisfaction. No one would ever guess a teen lay bleeding on it earlier that day. As far as Zuko was concerned, let him think that she was simply a better cleaner than him. There was no need for him to know or worry about her being an earthbender.

Anko yawned and closed her front door. Today had certainly been eventful; she could only hope that tomorrow would be a better day.


	9. Chapter 9

**Shattered**

**Chapter Nine**

Katara pulled the pot of water off the campfire and carried it over to Appa's side. Sokka watched nervously from the front of the large bison, his hands firmly gripping the reins. Katara set down her burden and looked at her brother. "Are you ready?" she asked.

Sokka swallowed hard and looked up into Appa's big round eyes. "Alright Appa, this may hurt a little; just remember that we're only trying to help." He tightened his grip on the bison's reins and nodded to Katara. "Ready."

Katara concentrated on the water. She moved her arms and hands fluidly and the water followed. Streaming the warm water into the air, Katara directed it into the still oozing wound on Appa's side. With a roar, Appa made a bounding leap, tumbling Sokka ass over head backwards as he moved. The flying bison landed a good twenty feet away, turning to lick at his side.

"Oh no! Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Sokka sat up and rubbed his head, "I'll be… fine?" Sokka's eyes rolled skyward as his sister rushed past him and to Appa's side. She stroked the bison's long shaggy fur. "I'm _so _sorry, Appa. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Sokka picked himself up with a groan, muttering softly to himself. "Yeah, okay, don't worry about me. It was only a ten ton tackle, that's all. I'll be fine." He knocked it off when he saw his sister's face. With unshed tears rimming her eyes, the waterbender looked at him with anguish. "Sokka, he's not getting any better, he's getting worse. What are we going to do?"

Sokka rummaged around in their meager belongings until he pulled forth a map. "I think we need help."

With a grunt, Anko sent the sharp teeth of the bow saw flying across the thick branch. The past two days had been dedicated to this, the clearing of fallen trees from the upper field. One by one, all of the smaller trees had been transformed into firewood. Now all that was left was a massive hickory, a tree so mighty that Anko couldn't reach around its trunk, with branches so thick that they put some of the trees she had previously cleared to shame. Her body occupied by the monotonous physical labor, Anko's thoughts turned to the mysterious Fire Nation teen residing in her house.

The past two days had been relatively peaceful. The only contact the boy had made with a knife was when he had found her Grandfather's straight razor and meticulously shaved both his head and his face, leaving only the longish tail of hair at the back of his head. In Anko's eyes it made him look even younger than before. The teenager had been exhausted by the outpouring of both emotions and blood, and had been sleeping a lot as a result. Despite the setback, his eyes showed a lucidity that had been missing before and his balance was returning.

Anko had already pulled out the stitches from his head, a couple of more days and she could do the same for those on his wrist. _And then I can declare him "healed". Physically at least, mentally on the other hand…_ Whatever burden had caused the teen to place a knife at his own wrist hadn't gone away and there was very little she could do. Zuko wasn't talking about it and Anko, not wanting to pick at such raw wounds, hadn't asked him any personal questions. She had made some educated guesses though. At any rate, all would be revealed whenever his uncle showed up, although Anko wasn't sure if she'd be there to see it.

Thus far, Zuko had given no indication as to whether or not he planned to stay, or return to Yopoko village. Anko guessed it would be the latter. The boy had been very cooperative with her treatments and she could only assume it was because he wanted to leave as quickly as he could. The farmer shrugged; what would be, would be. It didn't matter to her, either way.

"_Zuko…"_

"_Father?"_

"_Rise up and fight Zuko…"_

_It was a nightmare he couldn't stop or change, no matter how hard he tried. The fourteen year old boy rose smoothly, the cloth bearing the emblem of the Fire Nation, his nation, shrugged off his shoulders to flutter slowly to the ground. He was surrounded by the warm colors of his nation, by its people, his people, all waiting to witness their Prince's first honor duel. He was young, confident, strong, and he was right. He knew he was right and the old General was wrong, and he would prove it in front of his Father, Uncle, and all of his people._

"_Zuko…"_

_But it wasn't the old General that he faced._

"_Rise up and fight. You will fight to defend your honor."_

_The young Prince quickly prostrated himself; he couldn't do it, he couldn't duel his own father. There was no way out, no way to change the inevitable outcome. _

"_Father, please, I meant you no disrespect. I am your loyal son."_

_His father stopped in front of him. "You, my loyal son? You who aided the Avatar; you who let him get away. Look at yourself, you are pathetic."_

_Zuko looked up, puzzled. This wasn't how the nightmare usually went. He looked around, quickly spotting the gloating face of Admiral Zhao. The Water Tribe siblings were there too and the Avatar. They surrounded him, smirking down at him. Where is my Uncle? Zuko thought, desperately scanning the crowd for his familiar, friendly face. He couldn't find it. His Uncle wasn't there._

"_You will learn respect, and suffering will be your teacher."_

_Zuko looked back up; his Father loomed above him._

"_I have no son."_

_Cruel, unforgiving flame descended on him, burning away the tears that streamed from his eyes. He screamed._

Anko paused in her act of loading the wagon with freshly cut logs. Puzzled, she sniffed the air. "Smoke?" Anko frowned. "Guess I didn't bank the fire well enough." She bent over to grab more logs when it hit her, she had eaten left over rice and some fruit for breakfast, there was no fire. Eyes widening with alarm, Anko dropped her load and sprinted towards her house. Sure enough, she could see a thin tendril of black smoke wafting out of Zuko's open bedroom window. "Damn you boy," she cursed, running faster.

_Zuko was surrounded by a ring of fire. Every time he reached for the large shadowy form that loomed beyond the circle, the flames licked hungrily at his flesh. The Firelord's back was to him, he wouldn't even look at his son._

"_Please Father; I only had the Fire Nation's best interest at heart. Please forgive me." _"Wake up!" _The flames grew taller; the circle closed in on him. _"Wake up!" _It was hot. He couldn't breath. There was no way out._

"_Please forgive me," he begged._

"I'll forgive you if you wake up! Wake up, Zuko! It's only a dream; wake up!"

Zuko stirred at the female voice yelling in his ear. "Huh?" he mumbled.

"Damn it all!"

He felt himself being half dragged, half carried. The movement stopped. He forced heavy languid eyelids open only to have bright sunlight force them back shut. Zuko found himself laying face down outside in front of the stone house. Confused, he pushed himself back up into a kneeing position and looked back towards the house, just in time to see a smoldering mass go sailing through the air to land in the grass beside him. The Prince recognized his futon a second before it burst into flames.

"Oh no you don't!" The earth suddenly rose up and covered the bed, quickly smothering the fire. Zuko paid no attention; he realized what had happened. He had burned his own bed; what was he, two? He shifted his weight until he rested on his bottom and drew his knees up to his chest, burying his head in shame.

Anko made sure the futon was extinguished before turning to the firebender. He had only been wearing trousers in bed. His exposed flesh had been so hot to the touch that she had hardly been able to stand carrying him. Luckily she had made it while the futon was still only smoldering; the teen appeared to be unharmed, on the outside anyways. Already he had collapsed in on himself, so absorbed by self hatred that he hadn't even noticed her earthbending.

"Zuko? Are you alright?" Footsteps approached; he could see bare feet out of the corner of his eye. _I burned my own bed. How could I have burned my own bed?_

"Zuko?" The feet stopped their approach. With a slight grunt, Anko settled down in the grass next to him, just a hair out of arms reach. He didn't want her there, didn't want to hear the concern in her voice. He certainly didn't want to face her. All he wanted to do was to go to the deepest, darkest hole he could find and crawl into it. The woman's voice picked up a slightly amused tone. "Before you go beating yourself up too badly, boy, you should know that it's all in your head."

Anko watched as Zuko's head shifted slightly, his damaged eye peeked put at her from behind the protective circle of his arms. She continued on conversationally. "You know, most benders that get a knock on the head like yours, can't bend at all. But sometimes… instead of making bending impossible to do, it just makes it harder to focus and control." She gave the teen a half smile. "And it's not unusual for a concussion to make dreams more realistic and vivid. Your brain is still trying to figure out which way is up; you can't blame it for being confused."

Zuko's head popped up out of its hiding place. He regarded her with suspicious eyes. "But…" he started to argue, his hand going up to touch the newly healed wound on his skull, which was no longer stitched up and bandaged.

"It's not like a cut," Anko said with a sigh. "Think of it like a bruise. It's on the inside, where it takes longer to heal, and only time will make it go away." The farmer's head suddenly jerked up and turned. Her eyes squinted at the wagon path that came from town. "Hmph, we have company coming, boy."

Zuko followed her gaze, but saw nothing. He looked at her in confusion as she rose and planted her hands on her hips, frowning at the earth covered futon. She glanced at him and mumbled, "Well, no help for it now." Anko dropped into a stance, then taking a spinning step forward; she drove her fist straight into the ground. The soil undulated out from the impact; the futon was engulfed by the wave and completely disappeared under the now smooth sod. Zuko sprang to his feet and stared at her. "You're an earthbender!"

"Just noticing that now, are you?" Anko asked dryly, her attention focused on the hill beyond the barn again. Zuko looked up in time to see a wagon crest the hill and begin to meander its way slowly towards them.

_Saki,_ Anko thought as she recognized the driver. _I don't know if your timing is good or bad, but it certainly is interesting. _Anko raked her fingers through her hair, tucking the loose strands behind her ears. She observed Zuko obliquely as she did so; he stood there uncertainly for a moment, and then crossed his arms in front of his bare chest with a frown. Saki had at least distracted him from his downward emotional spiral, that was good; but for the innkeeper to come here in the middle of the day, that could only mean something bad. Anko brushed herself off as the wagon rounded past the barn and approached them.

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10

**Shattered**

**Chapter Ten**

Saki's face broke into an easy smile as she brought the wagon to a halt. Her warm brown eyes darted curiously from the half dressed teenager to her farmer friend and back. Anko resisted rolling her eyes; trust Saki to be able to smell a mystery. She cracked a smile at the Innkeeper. "Hello Saki. I hope you haven't come all this way to collect on that broom."

Reassured, Saki's natural smile widened. "No, I've come on a mission of mercy."

Anko raised an eyebrow at this, but before she could inquire, four younglings came tumbling out of the wagon. A tawny haired girl, carrying a tin pail, approached her. Peeking out from behind the farmer's legs at the scowling firebender, the girl motioned for Anko to bend down. She obliged, "What is it?"

"Um, um, is he mean?" What was probably meant to be a whisper came out loud enough for all to hear. "Mari!" her mother exclaimed from the wagon seat as a couple of the older children hid their faces.

"You mean him?" Anko turned her head to look back at Zuko, who was trying to pretend that he hadn't heard the girl's question. "Well, he certainly frowns like he's mean, doesn't he? But you know, Misha likes him and she doesn't usually like strangers or men, so I think he's alright."

"Really? Misha likes him?" Mari peeked again from around Anko's legs. She gave the teen a shy smile and waved. "Hi," she greeted. Completely out of his element, Zuko gave the child a stiff nod in return. "Um, Anko-san?" the eldest of Saki's passengers interrupted before his sister could speak again. "Can we pick some moonpeaches?"

"I'm afraid most of the moonpeaches are probably gone by now; the birds and the beasts like them too. But clever children should be able to find the first of the starberries down by the river."

"Starberries!" the boy squirmed with excitement. "Mom, can we?"

"Just be careful," Saki agreed. "And don't eat so much that you make yourself sick!" she yelled after the four retreating backs. Watching them leave, Anko asked absently, "Isn't that the same little girl who used to ask you if I was mean?"

The innkeeper smiled gently at her friend. "You're alright here Anko, but you tend to scowl something fierce when you're in town."

"Ah," Anko turned back to the wagon, "And your "mission of mercy?" she inquired.

"That's right," Saki grinned at her friend. "It would be an act of abject cruelty to make anyone suffer through your cooking for any length of time."

Zuko, feeling a little left out, had approached the two women slowly. He drew even with Anko in time to see a look of indignation cross her face, the tiniest of smiles betraying its lack of sincerity. "What's wrong with my cooking!" she exclaimed.

"Hm, let's see," Saki leaned back in the wagon seat in mock thought. "What did you have for breakfast this morning?"

"Left over rice and fruit."

"And for dinner yesterday?"

"Rice and vegetables."

"And for lunch?"

Anko scowled, "Is this going anywhere?"

With a beaming smile, the innkeeper produced a huge wicker basket. "That," she said in a patronizing tone while gesturing at Zuko, "is a teenage boy, and growing boys need meat! So I've brought you a pot roast." The smell from the basket came wafting towards the two on the ground. To his embarrassment, Zuko's stomach growled. Glancing the teen's way with a tolerant smile, Anko slowly shook her head. "Well if anyone knows anything about growing boys, it would be you, Saki."

"Oh!" Saki returned to rummaging, "Speaking of, I have something for, um…"

Realizing the problem, Anko interceded. "Where are my manners? Saki of Yopoko, this is Zuko, of the Fire Nation. Zuko, this is Saki. She runs the Portside Harbor Inn, the building ashore from the dock you were staying on."

"We met once before on the dock, though I doubt you remember," the innkeeper said cheerfully. "This is for you." She pulled out and tossed him a familiar looking bag. "Hige managed to get that from your boat."

"My clothes!" Zuko exclaimed. His genuine smile turned into a frown as he realized the implications of what the woman had said. "What happened to my boat?" he demanded.

"Gone," Anko said flatly, a look of disgust crossing her face. "The vultures were probably picking it over before we even got out of town."

Saki nodded. "Hige was lucky to get that," she gestured towards Zuko's bag.

Zuko stepped back to glare at both the woman. "But it's _my_ boat."

Anko sighed, "It _was _your boat, and now it's someone's plow or wagon hub or pitchfork. The engines were probably scavenged for parts or sold for money." She shook her head. "I'm not condoning it, but metal is valuable around here… and the happiness of one lone Fire Nation soldier, well, you saw personally how much respect they had for that."

Zuko clutched the last of his belongings to his chest, glowering angrily at the ground. Why? Why did everything have to be taken from him? First his honor and his throne, then his single chance for redemption, his hope, his pride and now this? He ground his teeth together. _Stupid peasants. I'll teach them to mess with a firebender. I'll burn their whole damn village down!_ He shifted his glare back to the women, flames dancing about his fists. Saki met his gaze; the murderous intent she saw in his eyes caused her to look at him with fear.

_Good, _Zuko thought triumphantly. _They **should** fear me._

The emotion was fleeting; long ago his Uncle had tried to teach him the difference between fear and respect. He said that a good ruler was followed because he earned the respect of his people, only a bully and a coward needed to rule by fear. The familiar specter of shame engulfed him. Taking out his anger on the only two people who had tried to help him would truly be a despicable act. Bloodlust gone, he glanced ashamedly at Anko, who had been watching his reaction with a slightly cocked head and a carefully neutral face. The corners of her mouth twitched upward in a slight smile when she saw some of the rage leave his eyes.

She addressed him in a conversational tone, as if nothing had even happened. "You know, you've been complaining non-stop about having to wear my Grandfather's clothes. Why don't you change into your own while Saki and I get lunch on the table." She spoke over her shoulder to the innkeeper, "Unless, of course, you think my unskilled hands will taint your excellent cooking."

"Oh… of course not," Saki stammered, still a little rattled by Zuko.

The Fire Nation Prince recognized the out Anko was offering him and took it gratefully. He paused on his way to the house to quietly thank Saki for her efforts in returning his bag to him. The plump little innkeeper's face broke out into a huge smile at his words. "No trouble, no trouble at all. I can't believe Anko has you wearing Kazuma's clothes."

"It was either Grandfather's or mine. For some reason he seemed to have a problem with wearing mine."

Slightly embarrassed, Zuko escaped to the house. "Anko…" Saki gave the farmer a worried look as she handed down the basket of food. The earthbender simply rolled her eyes skyward. "Teenagers," she muttered with a slight smile.

Zuko slipped into his room and pulled the door shut behind him. The bedroom still reeked of burnt futon despite the open window. _I am such an idiot. _He slumped against the wall, eying the area where the bed once lay with guilt. Trying to shake off the dark feeling, he pushed himself away from the wall and unceremoniously dumped the contents of his bag on the floor. There were several changes of Fire Nation clothes; he fingered the soft, light cloth thankfully. He would be so happy to rid himself of the hot, itchy homespun that Anko had given him, all of which were three sizes too big anyways. His black ninja outfit was there, as well as a couple of daggers. A map of Yopoko Island and the surrounding waters and a purse, courtesy of his Uncle and miraculously still containing its contents of coins were also in the bag.

Frowning, Zuko pawed through the remainder of his odds and ends. The letter scroll from his Father was missing. Zuko realized it had been sitting next to him on the dock when he was attacked. Heart suddenly pounding in his chest, he closed his eyes in misery. _Arrgg! Moron! How could I be this stupid? My letter could be anywhere by now; the whole town is probably laughing about it. _He tried to calm himself down. Maybe Anko had picked it up and she just hadn't said anything yet. That was the best possible scenario that he could come up with. He heard the voices as the women came into the house.

"Uhg!" I was just kidding about your cooking Anko, but that smell! Did you burn your own rice this morning?" He could hear Anko chuckle. "Yeah, something like that."

Zuko changed quickly. He exited the room sideways, quickly pulling the door shut. The two friends had already set the table. He stood uncomfortably by his door. "Was everything there?" Anko asked him.

"There was a letter scroll," he said quietly. "I think it was next to me on the dock; there was a Fire Nation seal on it." He looked at the farmer, hoping desperately to see some sort of comprehension in her eyes. Instead she looked at Saki, who shook her head. "No one has said anything about it."

Anko frowned thoughtfully. "I don't remember seeing any scroll, but you know, you were stepped on and tripped over. It's very possible it got knocked into the bay during the fuss. Was it important?"

Relieved, Zuko shook his head slowly.

Anko shrugged, "Well then, let's eat!"

Saki's food, Zuko decided, was indeed excellent. Almost as good as the food his ship's cook usually prepared. So good it was almost worth listening to the woman's nonstop chatter. Almost. As he and Anko silently ate, the innkeeper went on and on about anything and everything. Affairs, debts, drinking problems; Zuko had no idea so much went on in one small town. Nor had he ever wanted to know. As one of the woman's stories made his ears blush red he stole a quick glance at the stoic farmer next to him. Catching his eye she gave him a private smile and a wink. He felt better knowing that he wasn't the only one overwhelmed by Saki's gossip. Warm and comfortable with a full belly and with the incessant drone as background noise, Zuko didn't even notice when his eyes slowly slid shut. It was a while before he realized the talking had stopped and silence filled the room.

"Is he alright?" Saki's voice seemed to come from far away.

He could almost envision Anko's lazy shrug as she answered. "It's his head injury. It takes a lot out of him."

"Are you just going to leave him there?"

"It'll be alright for now. Why don't we go out on the porch so we don't disturb him and you can tell me the _real _reason you came out here."

That caught Zuko's interest. He struggled against the soft surrounding darkness, trying to stay conscious enough to hear them talk. Their words tickled his mind from a far off place. In his strange state of semi-sleep he could just barely comprehend them.

"Actually, it has to do with the boy. Do you remember the night he was attacked?"

"Of course," Anko said matter of factly. "It was four on one; I took care of the others and brought Zuko home. What of it?"

"One of those "others" you took care of was Shinji." At Anko's silence Saki explained exasperatedly. "Oh come on Anko, Shinji, the headman's eldest son."

"Really? If I had known that I would have hit him harder."

"Anko, this is serious! Shikimaru is furious. He's been talking to the whole village. He says this is proof that you're unstable; that you don't belong here."

"Heh, still trying to take my farm, is he? He has been saying stuff like that for years."

"Well this time things are different. From the village standpoint you assaulted four of our own children, for the sake of a firebender. People are listening to him; they're calling you a traitor."

Anko's response was harsh and bitter. "Children!" she snarled. "Those were grown men. Beating and stomping on an unconscious teenager! Me, a traitor? Last time I checked Yopoko was still neutral territory. If those four felt so strongly about fighting the Fire Nation they'd go join the Earth Kingdom's army! And if their parents had brought them up with more honor, none of this would have happened. Let Shikimaru talk. I'd do it all over again if given the chance."

Silence. Then Anko spoke again, "What on earth are you smiling about?"

"Oh come on Anko, don't you find it a little ironic? You, of all people, defending a Fire Nation soldier. You've always hated the Fire Nation. You're the last person I would have anticipated coming to his aid, and so fiercely too."

More silence, then Anko sighed. "That was a long time ago, Saki, and he _is_ only a boy."

It was the last thing Zuko heard before he slipped into unconsciousness.

Zuko woke with a start and winced. His neck was cramped from hanging down for so long. He slowly rolled his head from side to side to stretch the kinks out. The house was silent, the table was clear and Zuko was beginning to think the whole thing had been one big messed up dream. Except the room still smelled of smoldering straw… and pot roast.

"Ppprrip," Misha the foxcat walked into the room and jumped into his lap. He absently scratched her head while considering what he had overheard. It all seemed so far away; he wasn't sure of what was real and what was his head playing tricks on him. If his memories could be trusted then only two things were for sure. One: Anko was an earthbender and two: she hated the Fire Nation. But then why did she help him? Did she know who he really was? Was she intending to use him for some purpose?

The more he thought about it, the angrier he got. After all, no one did anything for nothing; he had learned that as a child, when he realized that the courtiers had only been nice to him in hopes of getting in good with his Father. After the Agni Kai, only his Uncle had time for him. So there had to be a reason behind it all, a motive for the earthbender's actions and whether she liked it or not, Zuko intended on getting some answers.


	11. Chapter 11

**Shattered**

**Chapter Eleven**

Anko swung the axe with far more force than necessary; the two pieces of cleaved wood went flying off the block. Angrily she set up another log. The nerve of Shikimaru! The greedy bastard would do anything to obtain her farm, but he was really pushing her patience this time. And the rest of Yopoko too. Another fierce swing, another log suffered her wrath._ Traitor! I'm a traitor! _The word got under her skin like no other. She glared at the back of her left hand. Time and treatment had faded the scar into obscurity, but it would always stand out to her. She resisted the urge to dig her nails across it. Instead she vented her fury on another log. _Those four idiots who decided to "protect" Yopoko from Zuko, I wonder if anyone has given any thought about what might have happened if they had actually succeeded. Short sighted fools! _

Anko tried to calm herself down. The leaders of Yopoko village were corrupt and greedy, but most of the people were simply trying to eke out a living in a difficult world. _Still, putting the blame on one teenage boy for a fish shortage and a blight, that's nothing more than pure stupidity! _She paused her war on firewood to wipe the sweat from her brow. _Come on Anko, if you kill everyone who's stupid or irritating, there wouldn't be many people left in this world. Who cares what they think anyways? It's not as if they can do anything about it but talk._

Feeling a little bit better, she looked over at Max. The mule was tied in the shade, eating big mouthfuls of overgrown grass at the edge of the field. "Live it up while you can, long-ears; once I finish loading this wagon, it's all yours." The mule ignored her completely. Instead his ears and eyes focused back towards her house. "Yeah, yeah, I know he's coming," she muttered, sparing a quick look behind her.

Zuko was making his way slowly up the gentle incline from her house, his red Fire Nation clothes making him stand out against the background. His similarly colored entourage followed closely in his wake. The foxcat was clearly in a playful mood. One minute she was trotting behind Zuko, the next she was bounding off after imaginary prey. Then she stalked the teen himself, head cocked sideways and back arched, she made a mock charge at the boy before sprinting away again. Anko couldn't help but smile at the foxcat's antics. Zuko, she noticed, was not smiling, but scowling. Anger was evident in his stiff posture and pace. _Great. Just what I need is more attitude._

Misha reached her first, easily outpacing the firebender. Her traveling companion being so unresponsive, the foxcat twined herself around Anko's legs, purring loudly. Smiling, the farmer shouldered her axe; she knew what the cat wanted. With a simple gesture, she sent a small stone skipping across the field, the foxcat in happy three- legged pursuit. Misha had a lot in common with Zuko, Anko realized. She had found the foxcat as a kit in a trap, hind leg almost torn off by her struggling. Anko had been about to put a quick end to the poor creature's suffering, but something about the fierce look in the kit's green eyes had made her bring it home instead. She had to amputate the remains of the leg; she had fully expected the foxcat to die. Instead it had thrived, adapting easily to its new three legged status. Anko had spent a couple of days after that smashing every trap she found on her property under large boulders. She even made a special trip to Yopoko to announce loudly that she would do the same to anyone caught poaching on her land. It hadn't done anything to improve her popularity. Furs brought in good money during the winter months. Anko hadn't cared though.

The sound of Zuko clearing his throat attracted her attention away from Misha. This one too was suffering, from wounds she could see and ones she could only guess at. In his glaring eyes she could see the same will to survive that Misha had, a quiet sustaining strength that the boy probably didn't even realize was there. She turned to face him, calm enough now to take whatever he had to throw at her.

Zuko stood silently for a moment, glaring at the ground, arms crossed defensively across his chest. Anko raised an inquiring eyebrow at him. Despite the fact she knew he was a firebender, she found the teenager's posturing more amusing than threatening. Zuko's sun colored eyes met her black ones. He caught the hint of humor there and got even more pissed off. "You're an earthbender!" he accused.

Anko didn't bother hiding her sardonic smile. _What on earth gave you that idea, _she thought sarcastically, while sending Misha another pebble to chase. Aloud she said, "Yep. It comes in handy for farming. Old Max over there hasn't had to pull a plow in years." She planted her axe head into the chopping block. "I'm not the only one on the island either. There are about a half dozen earthbenders and maybe half of that into waterbending." She grinned at Zuko. "We're kind of a mixed breed."

The teenager's anger wasn't pacified by her blasé response. If anything, he got madder still. "You hate the Fire Nation!" he yelled, pointing an accusatory finger at her.

_Who doesn't, _she thought. "Aha, I thought you fell asleep a little quickly back there. You know, my Grandfather always used to say that people who listen in on other people's conversations rarely hear anything that pleases them."

Zuko glowered at her. "I want to know why!"

Anko sighed. "You want to why I hate the Fire Nation? Or why I've been helping you?" Anger abating slightly, Zuko nodded stiffly at her.

"Hmm." Anko stretched herself, and then moved into the shade. She sat down in the soft grass and remained silent. The Fire Nation teen stared at her impatiently, shifting his weight from foot to foot. Finally, with a frustrated growl, he joined her, sitting down a safe distance away. The older woman smiled at him approvingly before staring across her land to gather her thoughts.

"I come from a very long line of farmers;" she began slowly, "This land has been in my family for generations. In fact, my ancestors were among the very first to settle on Yopoko Island. Farming is a strong, proud family tradition. This," she gestured out across the land, "is who we are." "Earthbending, on the other hand, is one of those traits that occur only rarely, kind of like a blue-eyed firebender. One of the original farm founders had it, and my Great, Great, Grandmother, and my Father. He was an earthbender too. He wasn't particularly strong, or gifted at it, but as the first bender born in our family since the start of the war; he felt it was a sign."

"_What do you mean; you want to be a soldier? I won't hear of it!"_

"Father believed that his being an earthbender meant that he was destined to do more with his life than simple farming. He wanted to join the Earth Kingdom's army, to do some "real good." My Grandfather was furious. He said Father was turning his back on hundreds of years of family tradition.

"_If you want to help the Earth Kingdom armies so much, then use your skills to put food in their stomachs and clothes on their backs! Running off and getting yourself killed won't help any one!"_

"They argued about it for months. In the end, Father left for the mainland, leaving me in my Grandparent's care. I was only eight at the time. Grandpa said it was disgraceful, that only a coward would shirk his duties to his family and run off like that."

"_I don't care if you **are **the strongest bender on the island. It wouldn't matter to me if you were the bloody Avatar reincarnate! You're not going and that's final!"_

"When I was twelve, we received notification of his death." Anko's voice took a slightly bitter turn. "We were assured that he had died with honor…With honor, on some far off battlefield no one had ever heard of, fighting a meaningless battle no one will ever remember. A proper soldier's death, just like hundreds of thousands before him, and who knows how many more to come."

Zuko looked over at her, "What do you mean? You should be proud. Your father fought and died for the country he loved. There is no dishonor in that."

"Spoken like a true Fire Nation soldier," Anko said wryly. "But as a twelve year old child, all I knew was that my father was gone and he was never coming back. When you're a child, it's easy to see things in simplistic terms. Right or wrong, good or evil; people and events are judged and categorized quickly and easily. It never occurred to me to put part of the blame on my father, for deliberately placing himself in harm's way. I never thought to be proud, like you just said, that he had lived and died doing what he believed was right. I never reflected on how many Fire Nation children would never see their fathers again, because of actions by my own."

"_I'm fourteen; I can be a soldier if I want. You can't stop me."_

"_Killing Fire Nation soldiers isn't going to bring him back."_

"No, I was twelve, my father was dead, and it was the Fire Nation that had killed him. It was as simple as that. And for a while… for a long time… I was very, very angry. And I focused all that rage solely on the Fire Nation."

"_Can't you see, can't you understand Grandpa? It hurts! I can't take it anymore. I can't keep going on planting the fields and harvesting the crops like nothing ever happened. I just want to do something, anything, to make the pain go away."_

"If you had come here back then, well… Anyways, that was a long time ago, before you were even born. I like to think I've grown up a little since then."

"_I know that it hurts. But only time can take that away. You'll see things differently when you're older. You're a farmer Anko. Just like me, just like…"_

"_My Father? Sorry Grandpa, but my mind is made up. I've waited for two years now. I have to go; I need to do this."_

"_I forbid it. Do you hear me? I've already endured the loss of my son, how dare you ask me to suffer losing my granddaughter as well."_

"_It's the Fire Nation that will suffer. I'm going to make them pay for what they've done. And it's not just for Father. It's for all the other people out there not lucky enough to be born on a neutral island. I'm a strong bender. I can make a difference; I know I can."_

"_Fool! I thought I raised you better than this! I never dreamed I was raising such a stupid, stubborn child. Fine! If you want to be so selfish, so be it. If you walk out that door, don't you even think about coming back. Ever. Do you hear me? Walk out that door and I have no Grandchild. You have no home here!"_

It was the last living memory she had of her Grandfather. His kind, craggy face, distorted in a warped mask of sorrow and anger as he yelled at her. By the time Anko had returned to the Island, he had already passed on.

Anko closed her eyes with a sigh. It was amazing how poignant and strong some memories remained, even after the passage of time. She held her hand out palm down over the fertile soil, a small rock obediently jumping up into it. She closed her hand, crushing it into dust. The fine powder slipped from her finger, caught and carried by the wind out across the field. _Sorry, Grandpa, _she thought silently for the umpteenth time since leaving home.

The sound of another person's sigh caught her attention. Anko realized that she had been silent for a while, lost in her own memories. She glanced at Zuko, whose own eyes were distant as he looked our over her farm. The boy sighed again, and stirred. "Did… did he ever forgive him? Your Grandfather, your father, I mean. Did he ever forgive him?"

Anko blinked, a little surprised at the question. "Grandfather didn't talk much about Father after he left but, I think he did. I know he did." _I know he forgave Father because he forgave me. Didn't you, Grandpa? That's why you willed this farm to me. So no matter how long it took, I'd always have a place to come home to._

Zuko looked at her. "And you don't hate the Fire Nation anymore?"

"I'm certainly not _fond _of the Fire Nation," Anko answered honestly. "But I don't single-mindedly despise every firebender I see anymore. Most of you are exactly like my Father. Simple soldiers, doing your jobs."

Zuko frowned, thoughtfully this time. "That still doesn't explain why you helped me."

The farmer smiled a little. "Ah, yes… that." Given the time to think about it, Anko could come up with many logical reasons behind her motives to help the boy. Most of them having nothing to do with the teen himself. But at the time… "I helped you because it was the right thing to do. You know how sometimes you just react to a situation, follow your heart and instincts and hope it turns out alright? That's what I did. And here you are." She looked pointedly at the teen, "You can understand that, right?"

Zuko's hand came up to unconsciously touch his Agni Kai scar, before he jerked it and his gaze guiltily away. "I guess…"

Anko regarded him silently as he looked away. At some point during their conversation his invisible burden had come back to rest on his shoulders. Gone was the proud, tall warrior with the flashing accusatory eyes; in his place was a forlorn teenaged boy, slowly collapsing in on himself under the weight of his own thoughts. She cocked her head slightly, trying to think of what had been said that would have affected such a transformation.

So that was it then. Anko didn't want anything from him and she wasn't trying to use him. Once again he had acted impulsively and once again he had been wrong. Zuko could feel the dark empty hole inside of him. It sucked away at his very being. It whispered to him that _he _would never be forgiven, never again be allowed to return home. _If only I had kept my mouth shut, like I promised Uncle. If only I hadn't spoken up so quickly. Uncle would have challenged the other General's plan, I'm sure of it. _His Uncle. Zuko was struck by another bout of loneliness. Iroh could be so frustrating, so irritating at times, but Zuko would give anything to hear his voice again. The Prince sighed. He was no fool. Despite all of Iroh's promises, if the Firelord forbid it, the old man would never return for him. No one went against the Firelord, not even his brother. And even if his Father did allow it, Zuko still had a while to wait. With a heavy heart, he stirred.

"My Uncle…" the boy said softly, so softly Anko had to strain to hear. "It may be a while before my Uncle comes for me… _If _he comes for me." The last was spoken so softly that Anko almost missed it.

"Your Uncle ever give you reason to doubt him before?"

The teen mutely shook his head.

"So why start now? Look, boy, my offer stands. Stay here or go, that's your choice. But whatever you decide, let me give you a little advice. Planning for the future is fine; worrying about the future is pointless. And sometimes, sometimes the best thing to do is to take each day as it comes and deal with it accordingly. Sometimes that is all we can do."

Anko heaved herself off the ground, brushing loose bits of weed and dirt off of her. "If you want something to do with yourself, if you feel up to it that is, go down to the river and catch us some fish for dinner. Despite what _some _people may say, there are some things I happen to cook very well. And I can grill up a fish as good as any one."

Zuko also stood up, looking at the farmer a bit confused. "Fish?" he queried.

"Sure," Anko grinned at him, "see the river?" She pointed to the tree surrounded riparian strip that came down from the mountains, winding its way through the valley and passing to the east of her house. "There's tackle in the barn, just inside the door on the right." She grabbed hold of her axe and jerked it free of the chopping block, hoisting it with ease to rest on her shoulder. "After all, I wouldn't want to deprive a growing boy his meat. But only if you feel up to it, it _has _been a long day."

The Prince recognized a polite dismissal when he heard it. He looked down at the river. Zuko had actually only been fishing a couple of time. Mostly with his Uncle, but once, when he was very young and the Firelord had a few moments to spare him, his Father had taken him fishing. It was a cherished memory. He smiled a little and turned to go.

"Hey Zuko?" Anko called after him. "Take Misha with you. If she keeps teasing Max like that she'll lose another leg." The foxcat, bored with the humans, had taken up stalking the mule's swishing tail.

"Um, come on Misha. Let's go." Zuko called a little awkwardly. He was surprised when the red cat actually trotted after him.

Anko hid a mischievous smile as she set up another log. _I wonder if I should warn the boy about how much Misha likes fresh fish. Oh well, I'm sure he'll figure it out soon enough. _Anko swung the axe with renewed vigor. _If I hurry I can get this wagon loaded and down to the woodshed and still have time to stuff another mattress for the boy before dark._


	12. Chapter 12

**Shattered**

**Chapter Twelve**

Zuko moved through his stances gracefully, albeit far more slowly than usual. The morning sun shone down on him as the fresh, crisp morning air filled his lungs with every breath. He reveled in the freedom of movement, in the familiarity of the katas that he practiced. It had been far too long since he last trained and he knew his body would punish him for it later. Still, it would be a good kind of pain, the kind that came from stretching and using muscles, from helping them grow.

Completing the set, he paused, rotating his left wrist in a circle. The stitches were gone but the skin was still taunt, something Anko had assured him would go away in time, just as the color of the thin line of scar tissue would fade from angry red to white. Technically, Zuko supposed, he was healed. The farmer hadn't made any official declaration of the sort or anything, nor had she asked him to choose between staying with her or returning to town. Instead she had begun to give him things to do, thus far simple chores, but chores all the same. It wasn't as if he minded, really. Keeping busy kept his mind from dwelling on other, darker things. And he certainly couldn't complain about being used or overworked. If anything, he wished the woman would give him more to do. Anko worked circles around him from dawn to dusk. He felt lazy in comparison. But it was an odd role reversal for the Prince, who was used to being the one giving the orders, not receiving them.

Satisfied with the increased flexibility of his wrist and with his practice so far, Zuko decided to move on to a more complicated set. He launched into the maneuvers, sending a variety of fiery blasts out from his body. He paused; that hadn't been quite right, he could almost hear his Uncle's patient voice telling him so. With a resigned sigh he started working through the kata again, a little more carefully this time. A nagging feeling tickled the back of his neck; he suddenly knew he was being watched. He whirled, ready to attack if necessary. Anko was standing there, a burlap sack by her feet, silently watching his every move.

Zuko relaxed out of his aggressive stance, rising up to stand normally. He realized with a twinge of guilt that perhaps he should have asked the farmer whether or not she minded him practicing his firebending. He took a surreptitious look around to make sure nothing was on fire. It all looked good. He had chosen this field deliberately. It was far enough away from the house and barn, and the freshly turned sod was pretty fireproof. But, considering how she felt about firebenders in general, it probably would have been nice if he had asked.

He shifted uneasily under her steady gaze. She had been watching him too. Usually only his Uncle observed his training. Feeling both guilty and embarrassed, he folded his arms in front of his chest defensively. "What?" he asked a bit warily.

Anko gave a half smile. "Oh, don't mind me. I don't think I've ever seen a firebender practice before, that's all. It's interesting." Her smile grew a little bigger, "And it's only fair. You were watching me yesterday."

Zuko could feel a blush start to rise onto his face. "I was not watching you." Anko's smile grew larger still. Caught, Zuko blushed harder.

In truth, he had been watching her. She had left him cleaning Max's harness in the barn when the slight rhythmic vibrations he felt in the earth made him curious. When they didn't stop, he had walked up the slight incline to where Anko was working. She had been using her earthbending to "plow" the fallow field. Time and time again she flawlessly repeated the same series of motions, causing long straight furrows to erupt down the length of the field, folding the soil over top of itself.

Having spent the last two years at sea, Zuko had limited experience with earthbenders. Those he had encountered had been enemy soldiers intent on doing him harm. Dodging rocks thrown at his head eliminated any curiosity he might have had about their style of bending. He had heard all his life how inferior the other types of benders were to the children of fire anyways, so he never before gave earthbending any thought.

Yesterday changed that. He had stood and watched, fascinated, as Anko worked tirelessly. It wasn't what she was doing that had interested him; after all, he couldn't see any combative use in it. It was _how _she was doing it; her minimalist style, accuracy and apparent lack of effort had impressed him. It reminded him of his Uncle. And after hours of earthbending, she had gone on with her day as if she had done nothing strenuous at all. Zuko wouldn't have been able to function if he had been firebending for that long. He scowled. The woman had been so into her bending, she hadn't turned around once and he had left before she had finished. There was no way she could have known he was there.

Embarrassed and flustered, he tried to deny everything. "I… I wasn't watching you," he childishly insisted. "Why would I want to watch some old peasant woman practice her inferior, barbarian bending anyways?" It was wrong. Zuko knew it as soon as the sentence escaped his mouth.

Anko snorted at his words and raised an eyebrow at the boy. "I see. Well, I'm going to be in amongst the grapple berry vines. When you get done with what you're doing, come find me. I was going to show you what to do with all those seed potatoes you cut up, but seeing how you're feeling so… spirited… today, I guess I'll just have to find something more _appropriate _for you to do." She hoisted her sack up on one shoulder and turned to leave.

Zuko just stood there, uncertain as to what to do. Apologies didn't come easy for him. As she casually walked away he slowly turned, deciding it was best to just continue where he left off. He assumed his stance; Anko's voice came calling back to him. "By the way, you need to shift your weight back a little quicker to pull that kick off correctly." Eyes widening, Zuko spun around again but Anko was still walking away, distant now. The Prince felt a disquieting chill run down his spine. The fact that the farmer had just casually and accurately identified what he had been doing wrong in his kata bothered him far more that her veiled threat to find him "appropriate" work. Disturbed, he waited until she was completely out of sight before he continued with his training.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prince Zuko eyed the large field of leafy green plants a bit dubiously. His practice ruined by both guilt and newfound paranoia, he had come to find Anko shortly after she left him. He had promised himself that no matter what sort of work based punishment the farmer came up with, he would do it quickly, skillfully and without complaint. Although he had heard of earthbenders referred to in a number of derogatory ways growing up, it was almost always people like Zhao who used those phrases. And he wanted to be _nothing_ like Zhao.

At least Anko didn't seem angry with him. He was grateful she hadn't taken his smart-assed remark seriously, though he was determined to make it up to her anyways. Squaring his shoulders, he looked over at the farmer. "So what do you want me to do?"

"Hoe," Anko answered with a smile while brandishing the tool of the same name. "All these little weeds need to be cleaned out from around my crop." She demonstrated, making short efficient strokes with the hoe. She straightened, grinning at the teen. "This is one of my favorite weapons."

Zuko just stared at her. This field was huge, there was no way she seriously expected him to hoe the whole thing. Reminding himself of his promise to accept his punishment, he nodded at her.

"Mind the roots of the crop," she continued instructing. "And when you get done with a row, rake the weeds out to the edge of the field so they don't reroot themselves." Catching the teen's incredulous look she had mercy on him. "Don't worry, you don't have to get it all done today and I can come back and help you later on."

"No, I don't need any help. I can do it myself," he told her firmly.

Anko shrugged. "Suit yourself." She squinted up at the sun, then toed a line into the ground. "When the shadows get to about here, come back to the house; we'll have a late lunch."

He nodded stiffly, taking the hoe from her determinedly. He was a trained warrior; how hard could this be? With an amused shake of her head, Anko left him there.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anko headed back to her house a little early. When she had been by herself, meals were things that she had fit in between everything else; now that she had a houseguest, she found herself giving them far more consideration than she was used to. _Sweet potatoes,_ she had decided. _That should be filling enough. _Forget the meat; what Saki should have warned her about was that teenaged boys were apparently bottomless pits. Although Zuko never complained, Anko got the distinct impression that no matter how much she served, it wasn't enough. Her sudden lack of leftovers attested to that.

She washed at the well by the barn. _Let's see…sweet potatoes, bread and cheese… what else can I serve? _A baritone moan interrupted her thoughts. Anko backed away from her barn. A large flock of birds suddenly flew over her head, fleeing from the forest that lay between her farm and town. She eyed the tree line, alarmed. Another loud, low groan came from the forest, along with crashing noises. Whatever it was, it was big and it was coming her way. Anko unconsciously slipped into an earthbending stance, ready to protect her farm. _**Please** don't be a dragon, _she pleaded mentally.

The commotion grew nearer and louder. A large hairy white form suddenly crested the canopy of trees, showering leaves and broken branches down from around it. Anko shielded her eyes from the sun and squinted. Definitely not a dragon. The beast had six legs and a large beaver-like tail. And were those passengers on its back?

After clearing the edge of the forest, the creature dove for the ground, momentarily disappearing from view. Then with a low grunt of effort, the buffalo-like thing cleared the top of the hill. Anko's eyes widened in horror as it apparently lost control and veered into a collision course with her barn. _Not my barn! Not my barn! _

The farmer's bare feet pounded the sod as she raced to the other side of the building, ready to raise an earthen barrier to protect it. A frantic chorus of "Yip Yips" reached her ears. The beast swung his flat tail downward, giving him just enough altitude to clear the thatch roof. The powerful blast of air buffeted the farmer as she skidded to a stop and reversed directions, chasing after the intruders, loose pieces of thatch raining down around her. Evidently exhausted by its efforts to dodge her barn, the large flying monster came crashing down between the barn and the house; the force of the impact sending tremors through the earth. It lay there motionless, panting laboriously. Anko approached cautiously.

"Man, that sucked," a teenaged boy clad in blue muttered as he lifted himself up from the saddle.

"Any landing you can walk away from…" a similarly clothed girl replied as she slid off the saddle to the ground. "It's okay Appa, you can rest now. Good boy." She patted the bison's head. Spotting the approaching farmer, the girl's worried face brightened. "Are you Anko? Please say that you are. We need help; we were told that you're a healer."

"I'm Anko," the older woman admitted. "But I'm a farmer. If it's a healer you want, go to the town on the bay." She pointed southwest. "There's a healer named Hideki there. I don't care for the man myself, but he's knowledgeable enough."

"But we just came from town." The boy slid down the bison's side to join the girl. "They sent us here. They said you could help us."

Anko sighed. _Damn you Hideki, you lazy ass. _Aloud she said, "You both look healthy enough. What's the problem?"

"Oh no, it's not us," the girl with the large blue eyes answered. "It's Appa. He's wounded and now I think he's really sick too." Her eyes were rimmed with tears, frustration evident in her voice. "Please, please help us. We've been to three different islands already. Everyone says they can't do anything; they always sent us away and I don't think Appa can fly anymore!"

Anko eyed the monster. _Just say "no", _her brain told her. _You don't need any more complications in your life and besides, you don't know a thing about large flying animals. _She shifted her gaze to the two teens. Quiet tears slipped slowly down the cheeks of the girl's face, but her eyes still held belief and hope in them. The boy was staring fixedly at the ground, his right hand rubbing the upper part of his left arm. He clearly expected to be rejected; although his cheeks were dry, he was also near tears.

**_Shit!_** Anko resigned herself to her fate. "Show me his wound." Eyes shining with newfound hope, the girl led her to the bison's left side. Anko grimaced when she saw the large oozing lesion. _Yikes, no wonder no one wanted to help them. _"How long ago did this happen?"

"Um… about twenty two days, I think…" the boy answered. "Look, um, we don't have any money to pay you," he blurted out. The girl elbowed him in the ribs, "Sokka!" "Well it's better to be honest." He turned back to Anko. "We can't pay you and there's something important we have to do once Appa is better, but whatever it takes, I promise if you help us we _will_ repay our debt to you someday."

Anko didn't take her eyes off the putrid wound. "You two from the Northern Water Tribe?"

"Southern."

"Hm, you're a ways from home." The earthbender absently raked her hair with her fingers, loose bits of straw from her barn's roof coming out to drift to the ground. She straightened to look at the two Watertribers directly. "Well, get your gear and this saddle off of him. It's not helping matters any. I'll go get some things that we'll need."

The girl clapped her hands together. "Does this mean you'll help Appa?"

"It means I'll try. I'm not making any promises. I'm not a true healer and I've got no experience with bison, flying or otherwise. But, I give you my word that I'll do my best to help you out."

Anko turned and left for her barn. She shook her head at herself. _Fool. _Although she'd never admit it to anyone, the earthbender had a weakness for children and animals. _All I can do is try. I owe the Water Tribe that much."_

"Wow, I can't believe it!" Sokka gave his sister a relieved grin. "I thought for sure she'd send us away."

"I told you it would all work out. You should have more faith in people." Katara smiled back. Sokka quickly climbed back on top of Appa. He handed their gear down to Katara. The large, heavy saddle was a bit more complicated to remove. Sokka unbuckled the strap that went around the bison's girth. He handed one end of the strap to his sister. "Now I'll go to the other side and pull and you use your weight to slow down the saddle so it doesn't squash me. We'll lower it to the ground slowly."

Katara rolled her eyes. Boys could be so bossy sometimes. "Sure Sokka, I haven't forgotten how this works; even though it's been a_ whole_ two days since we did it last."

Sokka frowned at his sister and moved to Appa's other side. "Ready?" he asked as he started pulling on the saddle. Katara tightened her grip on the strap, using her body weight to slow down the saddle's dissention.

"Anko? What was all that noise? Are you alright?" a familiar male voice called.

Katara recognized it instantly. Shocked, she let go of the leather strap as she spun around. "Katara!" her brother yelled as the suddenly unbalanced saddle toppled over the bison's side and pinned him to the ground.

"Zuko." Katara stared incredulously as the Fire Nation Prince rounded the barn.

"You!" Eyes wide with disbelief, Zuko stared back at her and Appa. They regarded each other in a dumbfounded silence that lasted all of five seconds.

"You… you **_idiots! _**How could you let Zhao capture the Avatar? This whole mess is all your fault!"

"Our fault! This is all your fault! If you hadn't been chasing us so much, we would have never camped on that island. You're no different than Zhao! Fire Nation monsters! You take everything away!"

"I'm _nothing _like Zhao! What do you know of loss anyways? Do you have any idea what your incompetence has caused me to lose?"

"**I hate you,"** they screamed simultaneously. Mere words were no longer enough to convey their anger. Zuko crouched, fire ready at his hands and feet. The enraged Katara focused her bending on the nearby well, a geyser of water erupting out. Wasting no time, she directed the whole thing at the startled Zuko, dousing both him and the attack he was about to launch at her. A cloud of steam rose eerily from his body as the water evaporated.

Zuko charged, knowing that Katara couldn't recklessly use that much water in close quarters. Growling, Katara froze the water on the ground between them. Zuko slipped, but instead of landing on his face he turned his tumble into a controlled roll. Twisting, he lashed out with a low spin kick, sending an arc of flame straight for Katara's legs. Katara had uncorked her canteen, hoping to use a water whip on the Prince while he was still on the ground. Already moving through the stances, she didn't notice the approaching fire until it was too late to dodge. Sokka, finally free of Appa's saddle, raced around the bison with his boomerang at the ready. He saw. "Katara, watch out!"

Earth erupted from beneath both combatants' feet. It spiraled around them, tightly surrounding their bodies until only their heads were left free from the mounds. Free from Katara's influence, the water whip collapsed to the ground with a splat. Zuko's fire harmlessly hit the earthen cocoon surrounding Katara. Mouth agape, Sokka stared as the other two helplessly struggled against the firm hold of the earth. It proved futile.

A gruff, angry voice reached their ears. "That will be quite enough of that." Anko's black eyes sparked with anger as she inserted herself between the two teenaged benders. Her hands were clenched into fists, holding the earth tightly around them. Katara struggled against her hold. "What are you doing? That's Prince Zuko! Of the Fire Nation!" Anko ignored the girl. "You," she addressed Sokka, "take the sharp edge of that boomerang and slit the bison's throat."

Sokka's eyes widened. He backed away from her. "What! No way! You let my sister go right now or I'll throw it at you!"

Anko narrowed her eyes at the Water Tribe boy. "Listen boy, that wound is gangrenous, rotten. It's not going to get better by itself and if the poison gets into his blood… Let's just say it's a long, horrible way to die. If you have any mercy in your heart, you'll spare the creature the suffering and give him a quick death."

"No!" Katara yelled. "You told us you'd help us. You gave us your word."

Anko looked up at the angry, tearful girl. "And you told me you came here _for _help, not to bring the bloody damn Centennial War to my doorstep. This is _my _farm, Zuko is my guest, and I _won't _tolerate fighting here. Understand?"

"Your… your guest!" Katara couldn't believe it. Her eyes danced between the older earthbender and the teenaged son of the Firelord. This made no sense at all. Just then Appa gave a low rumbling groan, pain evident even to those not familiar with his usual sounds. The waterbender gave up trying to figure things out. Appa's well being was all that mattered now. She looked over to Sokka, who was still prepared to fight to free her, and shook her head. Slowly, he lowered his weapon. Katara looked back to the earthbender. "I'm… sorry. I didn't know that he was your guest. Please release me and help Appa. I won't cause any more trouble on your farm. I promise."

Anko regarded the girl silently for a moment. Then, she relaxed her right fist. The earth surrounding Katara loosened its suffocating grip and crumbled, slowly receding back into the ground. Katara brushed herself off as Anko spoke. "Alright then. I left two copper kettles next to the barn. Go fetch them, girl. The larger one goes in front of the bison's head, the smaller, by his wound. Fill them both about halfway up with water." "You there, boy," she pointed at Sokka, "go to the woodshed on the other side of my house. Bring back some wood, the good seasoned wood and make a pile next to each kettle."

Sokka frowned at being addressed as "boy". "It's Sokka," he informed her. "And that's my sister, Katara."

"Get moving," the unaffected woman ordered. Once the Water Tribe siblings were out of ear shot, she looked to the still imprisoned Prince. Anko cocked a brow at him, silently asking his intentions. Zuko made one last fruitless effort to free himself from her earthen grip. Then with a long sigh he gave up. "Fine," he muttered almost inaudibly. Anko decided not to press the issue. She freed him. "I did promise to help them," she offered as way of an explanation, not as an apology.

"Whatever." Zuko glared daggers at the bison. How many times had the Avatar escaped him solely because of this stupid beast? Far too many times to count. _I hope it dies, _he thought bitterly. Anko regarded him silently for a moment. "You know, if those two are your enemies, I can understand you not wanting to help them,"she said slowly, "but I'd be grateful if you'd help me."

The other two were returning. Leaving it at that, Anko walked away from the firebender, not bothering to look back. Zuko glared after her. _No way! _he fumed. _There's no way I'd do anything to help those annoying peasants and that stupid, interfering beast! Anko's nuts if she thinks any different. _Irate, he stalked off.


	13. Chapter 13

**Shattered**

**A/N: **Inspiration for Appa's "treatment" was provided by the Discovery Channel. Also this story operates under the premise that Aang never told Katara and Sokka about his little misadventure with Zuko after being captured by Zhao in "The Blue Spirit". Just so you know.

**Chapter Thirteen**

Anko joined the girl at the bison's head. The beast's large brown eyes were glazed and fever bright. The farmer rested her hand on the bison's nose. "Is his nose usually hot and dry like this?"

"No," Katara responded. "That's new. Usually his nose is cold and wet."

"Hm." Making a scooping motion with her hand, the earthbender made a hollow in the earth directly in front of Appa's nose. "Place the kettle over that and don't forget the water." She moved to the bison's side, taking a closer look at the large wound. It was in a bad location, between his front and middle legs. Amputation would not be an option. "I'm going to the house to get some stuff," she informed Katara. She passed the wood-laden Sokka on the way.

Sokka piled his load by Appa's head. "I really don't like this, Katara. What's Zuko doing here? What if she's some sort of Fire Nation spy?"

"What choice do we have?" Katara asked quietly, stroking the suffering bison's head. "At least he seems to be alone, and we didn't see any Fire Nation ships in the harbor."

Sokka shrugged, "I still don't like it, but I guess you're right. It looks like we're stuck here. Still, let's keep a sharp eye on her. My instincts tell me something is not right." Katara smiled at her brother and went to get the water. She was too worried about Appa and their situation to tease him about his "instincts".

When Anko returned from the house, arms overflowing with supplies, Katara had just finished placing a large water ball into the copper kettle. Anko left most of her load by the wound. Shaking her head once again at the magnitude of the thing, she approached the waterbender. The older woman nodded approvingly at the amount of water in the kettle. "Good. That should be just about right." Opening up the vial she was carrying, Anko poured some of the contents onto the kettle with the water. Then, gauging the massive size of the bison, she snorted at herself. "Oh, who am I kidding?" She dumped the rest of the amber liquid in.

"What's that for?" Katara asked.

"Well, hopefully it will knock him out. If nothing else, it should relieve some of his pain." Anko started layering the firewood on the pit under the large tub. "What caused that wound, a spear or a pike?"

Katara shook her head. "It was arrows."

"Arrows?"

"Yes, but they all hit the exact same spot, one after another. I know it sounds crazy; I've never seen anything like it."

"Yu yan archers," a quiet male voice said from behind the earthbender. "Their accuracy is legendary and Zhao has command of them." Katara stiffened instinctively, Sokka's warning racing through her head, the ghost of a smile on Anko's face not helping any. "What is it you need me to do?" Zuko asked sullenly, his attention focused solely on the earthbender. His sense of honor had not allowed him to ignore her request for help.

"Well, you could get this fire going for one. Then, heat up the water until it starts steaming. Katara, once the steam starts, bend it towards the bison's nose so he breathes it in."

"Um, bend… the steam?"

Anko took one looks at the girl's confused expression and frowned. The way Katara had been bending against Zuko, Anko had believed she was trained. Clearly not the case. "Do you have a tent amongst your gear?" At the girls nod, she continued. "I'll tell your brother to set it up over the bison's head and then you can fan the steam at him. Don't breathe any of it in yourself; you'll be out for a week. Zuko, once you get done here, come join me at the wound. Katara, you'll have to manage the fire to keep the water steaming, Okay?" Katara nodded while Zuko scowled. Smiling her half-smile, Anko left them alone.

Starting the fire was child's play for the Prince. Under Katara's suspicious glare, he simply directed a small blast of flame into the well seasoned wood. Heating up the water on the other hand… Zuko had never been too interested in learning the non-combative uses of his bending. Still, he wasn't about to admit this in front of the Water Tribe girl. He had seen his Uncle warm up a cup of tea in his hands enough times to at least know in principle how it was done. Placing his hands on opposite sides of the copper kettle, he closed his eyes and concentrated on heat. The warmth of the sun, the heat from the fire he had just started, his own internal flame, all of this he concentrated into his hands.

"Hey, you did it," Katara's voice broke his focus; opening his eyes he saw wisps of steam rising from the pot. Then, remembering Anko's warning, they both backed away as the mild breeze started pushing the vapor this way and that. "Hurry up Sokka," Katara ordered.

"Yeah, yeah… Fetch the wood Sokka, set up the tent Sokka; how come I'm the only one running around like a ducken with its head cut off?"

Zuko quietly left the siblings while they were setting up the tent. He was relieved to be away from them. He scowled as he stood by the farmer, resenting her for putting him in this situation. Anko glanced up as he approached, then went back to her work. She was shaving the bison's long, matted fur away from the wound. It fell in solid, hard clumps, stained yellow and red from the pus oozing from the open sore. The newly revealed bare skin was an off color; dark grey-brown instead of a healthy pink, the boundaries extending far beyond the open sore. And the smell! Zuko crinkled his nose.

"Could you …?" Anko gestured with her free hand towards the smaller copper pot, which was set up like the larger one. Zuko repeated his actions; lighting the fire and heating the water. Sokka joined them just as Anko finished removing the last of the hair. Putting down the razor, she picked up a long, sharp knife and held it over the fire. "The bison out?" she asked.

"No, but his eyes are half closed." Sokka glared at her with distrust. "What are you going to do with that?"

Anko looked at the boy with amusement. "If you have a weak constitution, boy, I suggest you go stand elsewhere."

"No way. I'm a warrior of my tribe. I'm staying right here."

"Suit yourself." Anko shrugged. "You were warned." With that the woman turned back to the bison. Without further preamble she swiftly lanced the wound from top to bottom and from left to right. Putrid liquid spurted from the lesion, covering Anko's arm. Both teenaged boys gagged. The smell of rotting flesh was overwhelming. The lancing caused no reaction from Appa, much to Anko's relief. _Bet he can't even feel this area anymore. _She worked swiftly, cutting away the putrid tissue, gritting her teeth together to prevent herself from gagging. Anko had seen a lot of nasty wounds in her day, but this was one of the worst. The decaying area around the open lesion was so saturated with pus that every movement of her knife smattered her with the foul smelling fluid. Anko tried not to think about it. Instead she focused on carefully removing the gangrenous material.

"Katara, is Appa alright?" Sokka asked, his voice cracking a little.

"This stuff really works! He's asleep."

"Good," he said, grimacing as more of the rotten matter fell to the ground.

Anko turned away from her work; in her hand she displayed two arrowheads. "Here's part of the problem."

Sokka's eyes widened in surprise. "I thought we got them all!"

The farmer dipped a rag into the steaming water, using it to wash some of the ick off her face. She looked back at the wound. Most of the brown-grey area had been removed, but the trauma itself was deep. She couldn't tell how far in it went and removing all of the gangrene was critical to the bison's recovery. With a thoughtful frown, she turned back to the boys. "Sokka, I need some burlap sacks from the barn and a long rope. Also, more rags would be nice." "Rags," she repeated, fearing a repeat of the towel incident.

Once the Water Tribe teen had left, she turned to Zuko. "Do you know where Misha takes her kills? It's by the big oak tree, to the left of the path to the river. She has a burrow there."

Zuko nodded a little unsurely. "I think I know where that is."

"Good. I need you to go there and bring me back some maggots."

The Prince just stared at her. "Maggots?"

"That's right, the little white worms in the corpses; they're called maggots. If you can't handle the worms themselves, just bring back a body that looks like its moving. It'll be full of them." At Zuko's continued horrified stare, Anko continued. "Look, I'd send the other one, but it would take forever to explain where to go, and frankly, he already looks a little green around the gills. You can handle it, right?" Zuko nodded, looking more than a little pale himself. Sokka returned and Anko gave the Fire Nation teen one of the burlap sacks.

"Where's he going?" Sokka asked distrustfully, glaring at the retreating teen's back.

"He's getting something medicinal for me. Do you want to help clean this up?" Sokka made a face as he moved to comply. Anko summoned Katara, directing the waterbender to wash out the wound with hot water. The girl's eyes widened as she took in the area of damage on Appa's side. "Poor Appa," she murmured sympathetically.

She returned to her duties at his head as Zuko came trotting back, burlap sack held away from his body, his face reflecting his disgust. He gave the bag to Anko, turning to wash his hands in the remains of the water. The earthbender shook out the contents of the bag; a dead groundhog rolled out, its skin still squirming even though the rodent itself had long ago ceased to move. "Perfect." Taking up a different knife, Anko pealed back the corpse's skin, revealing a mass of wiggling white worms.

"Wait a minute, what the heck are those? You said medicinal, those are worms, they can't be medicinal! You're not going to crush them up and make him eat them, are you?"

"Tch, don't be ridiculous boy. Nobody is eating any worms. It's the worms that'll do the eating."

"Oh… WHAT!"

Anko had taken a handful of the writhing mass, swishing it back and forth in the now tepid water to rinse off the bits of dead flesh. She inspected the handful of now cleanish maggots and moved to put them into Appa's open wound.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What are you doing!" His voice a high pitched squeak, Sokka inserted himself between her and the bison, grabbing hold of her arm. "Are you mad?"

"Not yet, but I will be if you don't let go off my arm." She met the blue-eyed boy's stare until he complied. "Look, maggots eat dead flesh and only dead flesh. I've cleaned up this wound the best that I can but I can't get all of it out. These little guys will eat up the parts that I've missed. Only when all the rot is gone will the healthy tissue have a chance to start healing. This," she shook her handful of maggots at him, "wouldn't be necessary if you had taken proper care of his injury to begin with. Understand?"

Sokka just stared at her, then, with a shudder, he moved out of her way.

"Sokka? Is everything okay? What's going on back there?"

"Trust me Katara, you don't want to know."

Anko placed a couple more handfuls of maggots into the wound, holding them in place with a folded burlap sack. She had the boys run the rope around the bison's large body, tying it tight to hold the makeshift bandage in place. Satisfied, she looked around, noticing for the first time how elongated the shadows had gotten. Where did the afternoon get to? In a couple more hours it would be dark. She squinted thoughtfully at the sun, then at the large monster on her front lawn. She sighed. "You two can stay in the barn, I guess. It's the only place big enough for your friend here. Can't leave him outside, it'll be raining tomorrow."

The Water Tribe siblings both looked up at the cloudless sky and then exchanged glances with each other. "Um, when will Appa be better?" Katara asked.

Anko gave her a sympathetic look. "Sorry girl, I'm afraid it's not a matter of "when", it's still a matter of "if". We'll see how he's doing tomorrow morning. Hopefully, he'll stay asleep until then."

"So how exactly do you expect to move him into the barn?" Sokka asked. "In case you haven't noticed, he's not exactly light… Oh."

The earthbender, not waiting on Sokka to finish his sentence, had raised the earth underneath the large bison. As she pushed her arms outwards and forwards, the ground began to slowly crawl towards the barn, the sleeping Appa riding undisturbed on the top like a surfer on a very small, flat wave. "Go open the barn doors," she ordered, a touch of strain in her voice as she gently moved the ten ton beast on a slow moving bed of earth. After giving the siblings instructions to not let Appa have anything save water that night, and to not under any circumstances have a fire in her barn, the farmer departed for her house, Zuko following close behind. Katara looked around. They had stayed in worse places.

"Is it me, or are all earthbenders crazy?" Sokka asked. "I mean, King Boomie wasn't exactly playing with a full deck, and then there was that nutty canyon guide…"

"Haru wasn't crazy," Katara pointed out while arranging their sleeping bags.

"Haru was young; give him a couple more years. Besides, you have to admit, this one is insane. Maggots in a wound to make it better? Rain, when there isn't a cloud in the sky? And let's not forget her so called "guest" Prince Pyro; what's up with that?"

Katara stopped unpacking their gear. She stared at the slumbering Appa thoughtfully. "Sokka, do you remember that time I was captured by Zuko and those pirates?"

"If you are referring to the time you almost got us all killed because you just _had _to steal a waterbending scroll, then yeah, I do."

Katara gave her brother a dirty look. "Anyways, Zuko said something back then about needing Aang to restore his honor, or something like that. And he was so angry before, about Zhao capturing Aang… And we didn't see his ship in the harbor. Maybe, maybe he's stuck here too." She looked at her brother, fully expecting the older boy to argue with her, but instead Sokka tilted his head to one side, thinking.

"You know, I always did think it was weird, the way he chased after us. I mean, you'd think a Prince would have better things to do. Maybe you're right Katara, maybe he needed to capture Aang himself… What was it he said? "We had no idea what he'd lost", or something? And did you see his head? He has fresh injuries; he probably came here to be treated for them."

"Sokka, this is perfect! You were saying we needed a better way to find Aang, right? Well, if anyone would know where they'd keep him locked up, it would be Prince Zuko!"

"Wait a minute Katara, _IF, _and that's a big "If", everything we've guessed is true, it still doesn't mean Zuko would tell us anything. Think about it, to the Fire Nation, Aang is public enemy number one. Zuko's not just going to help us free him."

"Well who said anything about asking him nicely?"

Sokka didn't like the evil look on his sister's face. It was out of place on the normally kind hearted girl. He sighed. "Listen Katara, you can't keep blaming yourself for Aang's capture. It wasn't your fault."

Katara glared at her brother before wrapping her arms around herself and hanging her head. "I'm a waterbender. I was in water; I should have been able to _do _something. Instead, I just watched him get taken from us. Well, not again. If Zuko knows where Aang is, he _will _tell us."

Sokka knew there was no point in arguing with Katara when she got that stubborn look in her eyes. "You know, Aang is lucky to have you as a friend." He gave her a quick hug. "But until Appa is able to fly, promise me you'll stay away from Zuko, okay?" His voice turned a little teasing. "After all, Anko said no fighting and let's face it; she kicked both your butts."

Katara giggled a little. "Fine Sokka, no fighting until Appa is better. I promise."


	14. Chapter 14

**Shattered**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Zuko sat down at the kitchen table, his body aching in protest. His firebending training that morning, combined with hours of hoeing and then hours of being basically idle, had made his whole body stiff and sore. He grimaced a little as he stretched out his arms and legs, then turned in his chair to watch Anko. His mouth tweaked up into a smile. The earthbender had been so calm and stoic while treating the bison's wound. Now that she was inside, her true feelings were showing. "Ugh" the woman muttered as she rummaged in her kitchen for something. He couldn't blame her; the farmer was splattered from head to toe in pus and blood from the gangrenous wound. Even the foul smell was following her around.

Producing a scrub brush and a bar of harsh smelling soap, she went to work on her arms, her face reflecting the disgust that she felt. Zuko himself felt filthy just from having watched the operation. Not to mention he had been buried up to his shoulders in dirt and had handled a maggot filled corpse. He shuddered a little, and then his eyes narrowed in thought. His frown deepened as he rubbed the thin scar line on his wrist.

"Hey Anko, how do you know all this healing stuff anyways? Don't tell me using maggots to clean wounds is a standard farming practice. And that earthbending you were using before…" He couldn't quite keep the accusation out of his tone.

Anko stopped scrubbing and regarded him for a moment, her face unfathomable. Then a corner of her mouth twitched upward. "You know, my Grandfather always used to say that people are quickest to see their own sins reflected in everyone else. For instance, people who have been hiding secrets of their own often suspect everyone around them has secrets too. What do you think, _Prince _Zuko?"

Anko smiled as the teen's mouth opened, then snapped shut. He looked guiltily away. "To answer your question, my grandmother was an herbalist. Lots of medicinal herbs grow wild around here and she taught me how to use them. But no, the maggot trick I learned from an actual healer. I was apprenticed to one for a couple of years, a very long time ago. I'll admit, using maggots seems bizarre, but I've actually seen it work." She snorted. "If you think that was bad, you should see leeches in action." Anko made a face at the thought. "Disgusting, slimy bloodsuckers," she muttered. "And speaking of disgusting…" The woman looked down at herself and shook her head. "This isn't going to work." Anko went into her bedroom and reemerged with a change of clothes and some towels.

"I… didn't lie to you." Zuko said softly as she reentered the living area. "I was banished two years ago; when I got this," he touched his Agni Kai scar. "I lost claim to my title then. So I'm not a Prince, exactly… but I am the Firelord's son." He shifted his weight in his chair and met her eyes. "Do you want me to leave?" he asked quietly.

Anko tilted her head to one side, then smiled at the boy. "You know, I think you're old enough to be judged on your own merits and character." The older woman walked even with him and dropped a hand on his shoulder. She gave it a quick squeeze. "And you've displayed plenty of both tonight. Our arrangement stands, do as you like, that choice is yours. As for me, I'm going to take a bath in the river." "Come on Misha," she called, "I don't feel like swimming with the water rats."

There was a loud thump as the foxcat jumped down off of Zuko's bed. The large red cat came trotting out, following the farmer with tail held high. "And I wanted to get those yams in too…" Zuko could hear Anko grumble as she left. "Damn unexpected company, people just drop in without regard for other people's schedules…" Her voice faded into the distance, leaving Zuko alone with his thoughts. He quickly brushed away unfallen tears. The farmer's simple gesture had been so achingly familiar to the one his Uncle used. The one that silently said that he had done well, that his Uncle was proud of him.

_Uncle, where are you? _Heart heavy, Zuko sighed. What were the chances of his Uncle returning with a new mission? What could he possibly do that would be equivalent to capturing the Avatar, in his Father's eyes? _Damn you Zhao! _He thought, but at heart he blamed himself. _What would Father think of me now? Here I am, living with an earthbender, aiding the Avatar's allies… _He smirked at himself. He knew exactly what his Father would think.

_Wait a minute… the Avatar's allies! _Zuko sat straight up in his chair. All he knew was that Zhao had captured the Avatar, but the Watertribers would know when and where it happened. Armed with that information and his own knowledge of where and when Zhao had intercepted his ship, Zuko could easily triangulate where the Admiral had taken Aang!

_And then what? Go save him again? Betray your country again? And then recapture him and hand him over? You really are no better than Zhao. _Excitement faded into frustration. Feeling torn, the Prince scowled. It just didn't seem right, freeing the Avatar just to recapture him, but Zuko wasn't always sure what was right anymore. He loved his country; he wanted what was best for his people, but he had a hard time believing it was the Fire Nation's destiny to rule over the entire world. He had traveled enough, had witnessed enough to realize that somewhere along the line, his nation had lost some of the pride and honor its warriors were once famous for. With his honor restored and his Father's renewed respect, he could cut back on the senseless brutality, the "win at any cost" attitude; but as an exile, he could do nothing.

"_Do you think we could have been friends?"_

Unbidden, the Avatar's hopeful voice filled his head. Zuko shook the rebellious memory away. Everything used to be so simple: Capture the Avatar, regain all he had lost. When had his life gotten so confusing and complicated? He rested his head in his hands. What was it the earthbender had said? Something about how it was easy to see things simplistically as a child, but as an adult they got more complex. "If this is what growing up is like, then it sucks." Zuko muttered to himself.

One thing he was sure of, even if the Fire Nation did manage to hold on to the Avatar until after Sosen's comet arrived, even if Ba Sing Sei did fall, the world would never completely surrender to his Father. There were too many people like Anko who would never bow down to Fire Nation rule. Zuko gently felt the new scar tissue on his head. Anko was another complicated problem he couldn't quite solve. She had somehow saved him from four full grown men on the dock, and had identified with ease the flaw in his firebending kata; these didn't seem like normal farmer abilities to him. Not to mention how she had stopped the fight between him and the waterbender. He realized that she never did answer his question about her earthbending technique. Instead, purposely or not, she had redirected the whole thing neatly back on him. Zuko sighed. It wasn't as if he thought Anko was a threat to him. After all, she could have harmed him innumerable times by now, but it was very curious.

His stomach rumbled, reminding him that not only had they skipped lunch, but now it was well into dinnertime. He eyed the kitchen with mild trepidation. Cooking was one of the many life skills that Princes weren't expected to learn. Still, of all the problems he faced, this one at least seemed conquerable. As for the Avatar and the rest of his messed up life, well, for now he could wait for his Uncle a little longer. After all, it wasn't as if the Watertribers would be leaving any time soon.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anko walked down the path, bare feet moving silently on the soft earth. She was only superficially aware of her surroundings, her body was on auto pilot, her mind mulling over the day's events. It had come as no great shock to discover Zuko's true identity. Anko had long ago begun to suspect the truth behind the pause when he had first given her his name. Rumors that the Firelord had banished his own son had reached even Yopoko. She had recognized the Agni Kai scar for what it was almost immediately. That, in combination with his age and his occasional imperial attitude that went beyond that of normal teens, had been big clues. The final hint had come today when she had witnessed his firebending practice. The only question that had been left was why the heck he was on a small island like Yopoko. Thanks to his screaming match with the waterbender, she felt she had at least part of the answer.

_Avatar. _Anko had heard the rumors of his return, of course, and had dismissed them as nonsensical Earth Kingdom propaganda. After all, it had been a hundred years since anyone had seen the Avatar. Why would he return now? And yet she now had a large flying bison in her barn, and the Fire Nation Prince himself had shouted about the Avatar being captured.

The earthbender felt a stir of something in her heart and she stifled it quickly. _It has nothing to do with you, _she reminded herself firmly. _Once these kids are gone, things will go back to the way they were; all you have to do until then is keep them from each other's throats._ Anko smiled ruefully. It would be a task easier said than done, she knew. _Ah well, I may be getting older, but after all I've been through, keeping up with three teenagers shouldn't be that difficult. _

The farmer paused. Her feet had faithfully brought her to the swimming hole, a deep, slow moving section of the river. She stuck her foot in the water and shivered. Coming down from the mountains, the river was always a bit cool, which was fine during the hot summer months. This time of year however… _Best to just get it over with quickly. _Anko dropped her supplies at the river's edge, then backed up and took a running leap off a large boulder. Clothes and all, she cannonballed into the cold water.

"Brrr!" She emerged from beneath the water, shaking the cold droplets from her hair. Misha, who was known to take a swim from time to time, sat at the edge of the river watching intently for fish. She ignored the farmer, who was stripping off her clothes. Wasting no time, Anko grabbed the soap and brush and went to work on her soiled articles of clothing. She scrubbed vigorously until all the stains were gone and they no longer smelled of rotten flesh. Wringing them out, she threw them up on the large rock and went to work on herself. Zuko, she knew, suspected. If he saw her like this, there would be no doubt in his mind. Anko's clothes covered most of her war wounds. The small cuts and burns that did show could easily be explained away as normal farming injuries. Even the burn on the back of her left hand had faded to the point where it drew no unwanted attention.

The earthbender took the harsh soap to her hair, tracing the indentation where an arrow had grazed her skull. A burn mark ran from her knee to mid shin; she had been careless for that one. Most prominently was the sun burst shaped scar on her right shoulder. A direct hit from a fireball had actually melted her leather armor into her flesh. She could still remember the horrible stench of her own burning skin and hair, the unbearable pain that never seemed to end. Thankfully, a healer of the Northern Water Tribe had used waterbending to mitigate most of the damage. If not for him, her arm would be pretty much useless. Now, it only bothered her when the weather was about to change.

Anko sighed. The memories were still so vivid, even after all this time… She pushed the darker ones away. Anko wondered how long it would take the suspicious Zuko to directly ask her what he wanted to know. It had almost become a game to her; honestly answering his spoken questions without responding to his silent one. She finished washing, dunking herself under the water to rinse off. The sun was beginning to set. The sky was turning multiple hues of purple and red. Anko lifted her now clean arms out of the river and watched as rivulets of water ran down her skin. Reflecting the sky, they appeared red. Anko smiled sadly at the irony.

_Ah Zuko, if only you knew. No matter how many Fire Nation Princes I save, no matter the number of Avatar allies I aid, not even all the lye soap in the world… Nothing will ever be enough, to wash the blood from my hands._


	15. Chapter 15

**Shattered**

**Chapter Fifteen**

The next morning it was indeed raining. When Zuko emerged from his bedroom, Anko was already up. Her tall frame was leaned against the open doorway, dark eyes watching the rain pour down. He too stared sourly at the dismal morning. "You know, my Uncle can do that too. How come old people always seem to know when a storm is coming?"

Anko's lips twitched upward, she cocked her head slightly at the firebender. "We ache in places that you don't even know exist yet," she answered dryly. "Now, if you're done being cheeky to your elders, you'll have to excuse me." She moved away from the door and entered the kitchen. "Breakfast is on the table. You'll have to make due with what's there because it seems _someone _got burned rice stuck to the bottom of both my good pots." Anko gave the teen a pointed look. "By the way, the best way to get rice off the bottom of a pot is to soak it in water, not attack it with firebending."

Embarrassed, Zuko turned his back to the woman. How was he supposed to know all this domestic crap? He snagged some fruit off the table while Anko muttered to herself in the kitchen. "Ah well, sun or rain, I suppose I was fooling myself, thinking I'd get any work done today with that bison to attend to." Her voice seemed oddly distant. Zuko turned back to the kitchen. Anko was gone. Curious, he moved around the counter, spotting for the first time a trap door in the floor of the kitchen. A strong herbal scent wafted up from the opening.

"Anko?" he called.

"Down here," she responded.

He climbed down the wooden steps into a packed root cellar. Bemused, Zuko glanced around. The small dug out area was packed from top to bottom. Various dried plants hung from the wooden support beams, barrels lined the walls and shelves were crammed full of jars and bottles. A hurricane lantern lit the area. There wasn't enough room to move around so the teen sat down on the bottom step, taking it all in.

Anko, stooped down so her head wouldn't hit the ceiling, handed him a bundle of dried herbs and a small sack. "Here," she said absently while concentrating on a jar lined wall. "Now where did Grandma hide that tincture?" As the farmer rummaged, Zuko slowly looked around. There was a tantalizing familiar scent, hidden within all the other fragrances. It teased him, tickling his nose before disappearing, then reemerging again. He couldn't quite place what it was, or where it was coming from. Placing Anko's items carefully on the step, he rose and tried to locate the origin of the smell. Following his nose, he finally found it; a package of something on a nearby shelf. He buried his face in it; for some reason it reminded him of his Uncle.

"Anko? What is this?"

"Hm?" the woman took a quick glance at the package. "Ginseng," she answered, "It's supposed to give people more energy. My Grandfather swore by it, but I don't really care for the taste." Anko went back to her jars with a sigh. "My Grandmother was a remarkable herbalist. I just wish someone had taught her how to write." She pulled another jar from the shelf, sniffed the contents and quickly put it back. "Definitely not it, she murmured.

Zuko closed his eyes. Ginseng… of course, his Uncle's favorite tea. How could he forget that smell? Holding the package up to his nose again, he took another slow, deep breath in, savoring the memories it brought. His Uncle. The kind, patient face, that mischievous smile, the sharp amber eyes that so often sparkled with humor… Zuko had never known how much he would miss the old man. _Even more than my own Father, _he realized with guilt. Exhaling sharply, he took a step back, accidentally bumping hard into a shelf. Something behind him came crashing down. Eyes snapping open, he witnessed a multitude of black and white stones go rolling across the floor.

"Found Grandpa's Go stones, have you?" Not missing a beat, Anko put another jar back on its shelf as Zuko bent down to pick up the pieces.

"Your Grandfather played Go?"

"OH yes; Go, Shoji, Mah Jong… you name it, he played it." Anko smiled softly. She made a shooing motion with a hand, sending the escapee stones by her feet back towards the firebender. "Even when we used to raise livestock, the winter months got long, dull and boring. Grandpa passed the time by playing games. After Father left, I was his main opponent," Anko grinned, "He didn't ever go easy on me either."

Zuko continued to gather the stones as Anko turned back to her wall. For some reason he had a hard time imagining the always busy framer sitting down to play a game. Or being a kid. He placed the black stones in their container and the white stones in another. Taking a final scan of the floor to make sure he didn't miss any pieces, he spotted something different. He pulled the round tile out from between two crates and held it in his hand, cleaning off the dust with his thumb to reveal a painted on design. "Isn't this… a Pai Gow tile?" he asked slowly.

"Hm?" Anko looked at the piece he held up. "So it is; the orchid tile. I wonder how it got there." She turned and sniffed yet another jar. "Pai Gow was Grandfather's favorite game. He was really good at it." Anko grinned; she had finally found the tincture she wanted. She turned back to the boy, but he was suddenly gone. The earthbender cocked her head and frowned a little. Then she grimaced as she spotted the orchid tile abandoned on the bottom step. Shaking her head ruefully, she gathered up the supplied she needed and went up the stairs.

The Fire Nation Prince was sitting slumped at the kitchen table, his gaze distant, and his expression morose. Anko sighed. She had planned on giving him the day off, so to speak, as she tended to the bison. Taking one look at his face, she knew that leaving the boy to his own devices was no longer an option. _Curse my rotten luck! Now what should I do with him? I can't very well ask him to help me in the barn. Putting him in with the Watertribers is just asking for trouble. But I can't leave him alone for too long either. _Anko scowled at the rain. She knew what had to be done.

"Well, I'm off to the barn," she announced with false cheerfulness. "While I'm gone, see if you can't scrub those pots clean. Then clean the ash out of the stove and fireplace." Zuko didn't show any reaction to her words. "I shouldn't be gone long. When I get back we'll plant those yams."

That got his attention. He stirred slightly. "It's raining," the Fire Nation Prince stated darkly.

"Why so it is," Anko put a touch of sarcastic steel into her voice. "Don't tell me I've discovered a secret firebender weakness! Let me guess; you guys melt in the rain. Gee, this war will be over in no time now."

Zuko stared at her sullenly, his expression making a subtle shift from depressed to annoyed. Anko smiled internally. _Good, that ought to hold him until I get back. Then I'll work the melancholy out of him. _

Anko sighed as she went out into the pouring rain. She didn't really want to work in the rain either, but it certainly wouldn't be the first time. _Are you laughing at me Grandpa? After all, I'm using the same tactics on the boy that you used on me. _She shook her head. _Damn Ozai, banishing his own son. I'd like to banish him, straight to the spirit world!_

Anko neared the barn, noticing Max standing outside in the paddock. "What's wrong Max? Don't tell me that big, shaggy hairball has you spooked." The mule shook his head hard, sending water flying out of his mane. With a slight smile, Anko raked her own wet bangs out of her eyes and entered the building.

Things in the barn were pretty much as she had left them. The Water Tribe girl was awake, mending a shirt by the light of a hurricane lantern. Her brother was apparently still asleep, as was the white behemoth in the center of the barn. Anko slammed the human sized door behind her loud enough to make the boy jump in his sleeping bag. The bison, however, didn't even twitch.

The girl put down her mending and relieved Anko of some of her load. "Appa hasn't woke up at all. Do you think he'll be alright?"

The boy rose out of his sleeping bag, scratching his head as he yawned. "Please tell me you're going to take the maggots out now."

"I don't know and No," Anko answered both their questions in order. She knelt down at the bison's head and put a hand on his nose. The fever was still there and his breathing was still labored. She had been afraid of this; that the infection from the wound might have tainted the bison's blood.

Katara stood beside her with a bundle of herbs and the jar in her hands. "What is this?" she asked.

Anko took the jar from her. "A mixture of cat's claw, samambaia and tayuya; or in other words, a blood purifier. The question is how to correctly judge the dosage," Anko looked at the unconscious Appa's giant mouth, "And then how to deliver it."

"Why won't he wake up?" Sokka asked suspiciously.

The farmer looked at the Water Tribe teen with a frown. Her patience with mouthy teenagers was starting to wear thin. "Let's see… I don't know, maybe it has something to do with that big hole in his side. Or the fact that he was flying around with an infected wound for twenty days. What do you think, boy?"

Katara interjected, "What Sokka means is, how come Appa was able to move around yesterday but not today? Um, I mean, we knew he was hurt, and needed help but he just seemed to go down hill so suddenly. And now he won't even wake up…"

Anko snorted, "All that means is that you're both unobservant." She measured out a portion of the tincture. Seeing the crestfallen look on Katara's face, she softened her tone. "Animals naturally hide their symptoms when they feel sick; that way they don't become part of the food chain. My guess is that he hid how bad he really felt for a while, at least until it became too much for him. To be honest, I'm surprised that you made it to Yopoko at all. He must really like you two, to keep carting you around while suffering so much."

Katara stared at their large fluffy friend. "It was Aang. He did it to help find Aang. And we couldn't even manage that."

Anko cocked a brow at the blue-eyed girl. She let the subject drop. "So who's ready to help deliver his medicine?" she asked in a more cheerful tone. They both stared at her.

"He's still asleep!" Sokka pointed out with exasperation.

"Not for long," Anko replied with a grin. She handed the dose of herbal medicine to the boy. "When he opens his mouth, throw the liquid in as far as you can." She turned to Katara and took the bundle of dried herbs from her. Then she opened the lantern and stuck one end of the bundle into the small flame. It lit, then smoldered, thick smoke rising from the end. Anko waved it in front of the bison's nose. "Get ready," she told Sokka.

He positioned himself in near Appa's mouth. The large bison snorted, then stirred. His large eyes blinked open. Then he yawned. ":Ew," Sokka exclaimed as Appa's horrible morning breath wafted through the air. He quickly tossed the liquid in the bison's open mouth, then just as quickly moved away. Not quite quick enough, however, to avoid the spray as the sputtering bison suddenly sneezed.

Katara went to the bison and gave him a hug around the neck, murmuring soothing words as he swallowed the rest of the medicine down. Anko smiled. The scene was touching, even to someone as cynical as her.

Sokka wiped bison snot off his face. "Great. He's awake. _Now _can we take the maggots out?"

The woman sighed. "For the last time, No. Those maggots have a job to do and they're not coming out until it's done. Trust me; he doesn't even know that they are there."

Sokka looked doubtfully at the bison. "OooKaay."

Anko instructed Katara to bring Appa some water. She didn't expect him to stay awake for long and she didn't want the fever to dehydrate him. She had Sokka fetch some hay from the loft. "Don't let him eat anything but hay today. And here," she handed a different bundle of dried plants to the siblings, "pick off the flowers and mix it up with the hay that he eats."

Anko gave the bison's make shift bandage a good inspection before turning to leave. She accidentally kicked the edge of Sokka's sleeping bag as she walked, revealing a familiar looking sack. "What's this?"

"Oh, sorry. I found that stacked over there." The boy pointed towards a neat row of stacked bags. "It made a pretty good pillow."

Anko eyed the bag, and then grinned. "Of course, whitewash! It's perfect for a day like today. Much better than yams. You're a genius, boy."

Sokka looked at his sister, who shrugged. They both watched as the farmer shouldered the bag, then grabbed two buckets and some brushes. After telling the Water Tribe siblings that she would be back to check on Appa later, the earthbender cheerfully headed back to her house.

"Told you see was nuts," Sokka muttered.

Entering the house, Anko was pleased to discover the Fire Nation Prince cleaning out the fireplace. She had half expected him to still be sulking in his chair. "I brought a present," she announced.

"Is it a rain hat?" Zuko asked sourly.

"No, it's better than a rain hat; it's something to keep you out of the rain entirely." That attracted the boy's attention. He turned to look at her curiously as she poured some of the white powder from the bag into the buckets. Dripping her way across the floor, Anko went into the kitchen to pump water on top of the powder. "We're going to white wash these walls," she told the teen. She noticed her two rice pots were now clean and dry. She smiled, "And maybe later I'll show you how to cook rice without burning it." She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her wet hair.

Still feeling down, Zuko just shrugged. "Whatever," he muttered.

Anko sighed. She knew the firebender was struggling with his depression again, but besides keeping him busy, she wasn't sure how to help. After living alone for the past several years, the farmer was used to working in silence. Remembering the tactics her Grandfather had used on her, however, she decided to fill the silence, lest it continue to weigh down the boy's spirits.

"Too bad my Grandma's not here. That woman could really cook." When Zuko remained silent, she continued on. "Of course, she'd probably take a wooden spoon to my backside for letting the house go like I have."

Zuko looked at her. Anko was tall and muscular. He had a hard time imagining any one taking a wooden spoon to her backside. "So what happened to your Grandmother?" he asked slowly.

Anko smiled at him, glad he was showing an interest in something other than his own problems. "She died peacefully of old age when I was ten. You see, Grandma was something of a cradle robber. She had a good twelve years on Grandfather and it finally caught up to her. You'd never know it while she was alive though." Anko shook her head ruefully. "I remember one time…"

She spent the day white washing walls while telling Zuko outrageous stories of her misadventures as a youth. In the end, the teen seemed to recover from his blues, laughing at some of her tales as they worked the rainy day away. Anko thought it was a good sign that he was able to perk up like that. Unfortunately, the worst was yet to come.


	16. Chapter 16

**Shattered**

**Chapter Sixteen**

Zuko felt… raw. Yes, raw was a good word for it, as if someone had taken his skin away and left all of his nerve endings exposed. He sighed, resting his head on one hand while pushing his breakfast omelet this way and that on his plate with his chopsticks. He hated feeling this way. Everything seemed to frustrate him, or irritate him, unreasonably so. Even now he seethed with irrational anger. He had tried meditation, but it had done him no good. His mind constantly chased itself in circles. He was torn between keeping his word to wait and the desire to take matters into his own hands. Torn on whether or not aiding himself would harm the nation he loved. He was tired of waiting, sick of his own indecisiveness, frustrated, pissed off… Raw.

The presence of the Avatar's allies wasn't helping matters any. Now that a couple of days had passed and their stupid beast was no longer in immediate danger of dieing, they were taking turns helping work on the farm. Anko tried her best to keep them separated but to Zuko, it was if they were everywhere. The boy at least seemed to try to avoid him, but that girl! She would glare at him with those large blue eyes. Zuko knew that look well; it was angry, hateful and sometimes even calculating. As if she wanted to use him for something. His fingers tightened on the chopsticks and he had to consciously force them to relax. Where did she get off, looking at him that way? He was her superior; in age, in bending, and by his birthright. How dare she plot against him!

Zuko impaled a piece of omelet with his chopsticks and shoved into his mouth, chewing with far more force than necessary, drawing a look from Anko. She wisely kept silent. And as if reality wasn't bad enough, he was being haunted in his sleep as well. For the past two nights, his nightmares had returned full force. Mocking him, robbing him of restful sleep. There was no peace for him anywhere.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Anko's unexpected voice broke his mental tirade. He blinked at the woman. She regarded him stoically; there was no judgment in her dark eyes. He took a deep breath; his mouth opened to speak, and then snapped shut. He exhaled sharply out of his nose, shifting his gaze back to the mauled remains of his omelet. He _did _want to talk about it, but then again, he didn't. How could he put into words feelings that even he didn't understand?

"Mind your own business," he told her sharply, feeling the familiar twinge of guilt as he did so. Anko didn't deserve his behavior.

The farmer just shrugged. "Suit yourself." She shifted in her chair to look out her door. "When it rains, it pours," she muttered softly to herself. Zuko looked up from his plate in time to see a wagon come pulling up to the porch. Two frantic looking, dirt covered men came tumbling out.

"Anko, you have to come quick! There's been a landslide on Nanyou's farm! Three men are trapped!"

Anko looked anything but hurried as she sipped her tea and then casually crossed her arms across her chest. "On Nanyou's farm, you say?" she said calmly, a touch of sarcasm tainting the words. "That's odd, given his farmland is all flat. Could it be you fools were mining in the mountains _behind _his farm? The same area I've had to perform rescues at twice before? The area that I told you morons time and time again was too unstable to mine?" Her icy tone stopped both men dead in their tracks. They stared at her for a moment.

"Damn you Anko, there are people's lives on the line! Lecture us later; there's no time for this now!"

The unaffected earthbender rocked her chair back on two legs. "Why don't you use the earthbenders that were helping you mine? Why not get Shikimaru down there and put a shovel in his hands? I know he's the one who put this idiotic notion into your greedy heads."

One man stepped forward, his face contorted with anger. "The earthbenders are the ones trapped along with Nanyou. And you know damn well you're the only one strong enough to move that much dirt."

His companion joined in. "Have you no shame? Kazuma would have been first in line to aid a neighbor."

"Perhaps," Anko drawled. "Then again, my Grandfather had a low tolerance for fools."

"You cold-hearted bitch! Everything Shikimaru says about you is true!"

"You're a monster, Anko," the man's eyes flickered hatefully from the woman to her guest. "Just like the company you keep!"

Zuko's chopsticks splintered in between his fingers. The low burning fire in the fireplace suddenly roared up the chimney while the wooden chopsticks flared up and were reduced to ash in an instant. The two men stared at the firebender wide-eyed.

"I think you should leave now." They shifted their gazes to the steel-toned earthbender. Reading the look on her face, they retreated hastily out the door and to the wagon outside. With in seconds, they were gone.

Anko watched them leave, and then hung her head upside down off the back of the chair for a moment. Then she lifted it back upright and with a long sigh she slowly lowered the chair back down on all four legs. Shaking her head, she pushed away from the table and stood up.

"Don't tell me you're actually going to help those idiots!" Zuko exploded. "After everything they said to you!"

Anko gave the teen a calm look. "I stopped caring about what people say along time ago. Nanyou may be stupid, but he also has a wife and a very young son. Besides," a slow predatory smile crawled across her face, "I think I'll take this opportunity to discourage any more acts of abject stupidity." At Zuko's blank look, Anko's grin widened. "Like the man said, I am the only one on this island who can move that much dirt."

The earthbender tugged on her shoes. The nasty smirk on her face faded as she regarded the boy, and the ashen remains of his chopsticks. Her voice turned serious. "Look, this might take me awhile. Just stay out of trouble for today, Okay? And think about what I asked before. If you feel like talking when I get back, I'll listen." With a departing wave, Anko was gone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara walked out of the barn carrying a bucket. It was a beautiful day outside, but she didn't notice. Sokka had gone fishing and it was her turn to tend to Appa. Not that she minded; after all, Appa's poor condition was yet another thing that fell into the category of "her fault." Katara scowled as she walked towards the well. She had been the one to push the bison; she had been so sure that they'd be able to find and rescue Aang if only they kept looking, but now they couldn't search at all. And Appa's recovery was going so slowly. His fever was gone and the maggots had been removed, but he still spent most of his day asleep. And everyday they spent here was another day Aang spent locked up in some horrible prison.

Katara put her bucket down next to the well. No matter how many times Sokka told her that she wasn't at fault for the Avatar's capture, she didn't believe him. If only she had been better trained or of she had just reacted quicker. If only she had done something more than just watch passively as he was taken… but wishing to change the past was pointless.

Katara sighed. She missed Aang. Not just because she knew he was the world's only hope, but because he was her friend. She missed his cheerful demeanor, that goofy ear to ear grin, the way he got excited over silly little things. He had literally opened the door to the world for her. And now it was her turn to do the same for him. _We will find you, Aang. We will find you and free you. I promise, no matter what it takes._

The soft sound of approaching footsteps jarred her out of her reverie. Zuko. The Fire Nation teen was making a beeline for the well, a large pail in his hands. Clearly lost in his own thoughts, it took a second or two for him to realize she was there. When he did, he hesitated for a moment. Katara glared at him. His very presence on this farm irritated her to no end. He glared silently back, then shifted his look to some distant point over her shoulder. _As if I'm beneath him! Not even worth looking at! _With an audible sigh he put his bucket down and leaned against the nearby fence, arms crossed in front of him.

Katara's already peevish mood soured further. Zuko was a source of constant frustration to her. Here was someone who had the information she needed, someone who would know where Aang was being kept, and she could do nothing about it. She had promised Anko she wouldn't cause any trouble on her farm and she had told Sokka that she would stay away from the Prince. It was so vexing, and Katara was sick and tired of feeling helpless and frustrated.

The waterbender glanced sideways at the boy. He was still staring off into space like some stuck up bastard. An idea occurred to her. The earthbending farmer had ridden away on her mule hours ago and Sokka was down by the river. Technically, she hadn't gone near Zuko, he had come near her and as a younger sibling; she knew ways to seriously annoy someone without actually _doing _anything. Why should she be the only one to feel this way? True, Zuko wasn't directly responsible for Aang's capture, but he was Fire Nation, which was close enough. With a private smirk, Katara sent the bucket splashing down into the well.

Zuko leaned against the fence, stifling a growl. Of all the places for the girl to be, why in the name of the eternal flame did she have to be here? _Just walk away, _a tiny voice of reason advised. _You don't need water this instant, just walk away and come back later. _Zuko ignored it. If he left now, it would be like retreating and he was definitely _not_ going to show his enemy any kind of weakness. She was a waterbender. She would be done in a minute and then she would leave. He heard a splashing sound. _Incompetent fool probably got herself wet. _

He let his eyes drift in the direction of the well.

"Click… click… click…"

The girl was cranking up her bucket using the windlass! Zuko's eyes widened in disbelief, then narrowed with ire.

"Click… click… click…"

She was doing this on purpose! Not only was she _not_ bending the water out of the well, she was cranking it up as slowly as she possibly could. _It's not too late to walk away. Remember, there's water in the kitchen._

_No. No way am I going to let her defeat me! Let her play her childish little game; I don't care. I'll just ignore her. I'll wait here as long as it takes._

"Click… click… click…"

_All I have to do is stay calm and _**"Will you just bend the stupid water already!"**

Katara gave the irate Prince an innocent look. "Oh, I'm sorry." She laced the words with sarcasm. "I guess I'm just not nearly as powerful a bender as you are. You'll just have to wait." She resumed cranking, even slower than before, internally laughing. No longer the picture of indifference he was before, Zuko seethed helplessly. _Ha, serves him right! _The firebender was bound by the same "no fighting" rule she was, there was absolutely nothing he could do to her. Katara stifled the urge to stick her tongue out at him.

Zuko stood erect at the fence, practically shaking with irrational anger. How _dare _she mess with him this way!

"Click… click..."

He ground his teeth together. This _had _to stop. Before he went insane. He pushed himself away from the fence and approached the well. If the Water Tribe girl wanted to play games, fine. He'd show her how it was done.

Zuko stood at the opposite side of the well as Katara. "Is this really the best you can do? How pathetic. But then, I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Your whole tribe is pathetic and weak. So inconsequential that it's not even worth our time to finish your people off. Although, we'd be doing the world a favor to eliminate such inbreed weakness."

Katara's eyebrow twitched. What did he mean "not worth their time"? Her mother had been killed in a Fire Nation raid and now he was talking about exterminating the rest of her people as casually as most people talked about the weather. Katara's hands turned white-knuckled as they tightened on the crank. "It must be so hard for you," she mocked, "to know that your mighty regime is destined to fall by a twelve year old's hands. What cowards you all are! So afraid of the Avatar that you had to murder a whole race of people to try to prevent his reincarnation."

Zuko actually laughed, the sound harsh and bitter. "You really are stupid. I don't care how powerful he is, that idiot couldn't even save himself. How is he going to stop my fa… the Firelord if he can't even defeat Zhao?"

Katara folded her arms in front of her, the water long forgotten. She spoke with calm confidence. "He will. Aang will stop the Firelord and save the world." She smirked at the Prince. "And then we will see whose people are weak and pathetic."

Zuko stared at her, then scoffed. "You are such a hopeless dreamer! Where is your precious savior now? Rotting away in some Fire Nation prison, that's where. And what were you doing while Zhao captured him; daydreaming your life away? Or maybe he was captured while trying to save you again. You _are _right about one thing; we were wrong to worry. As long as the Avatar has allies like you, he'll _never _be a threat to us!"

Katara felt like she had been punched in the gut. The Prince's words hit right at her own self doubt. She stared at him wordlessly, unable to come up with a retort. Sensing victory, he smirked at her. "Here, since you're obviously incapable, I'll draw your water for you." Katara held her ground as he started to circle the well, mind spinning desperately in circles. She didn't want to lose, not to him. There had to be something else she could say, someway she could still hurt him. Sunlight glinted off a scar on his left wrist, drawing her attention. She frowned; the scar line was thin, straight and still reddish in color, meaning that it was new. Sokka's words rang in her head. _"Maybe you're right Katara, maybe he needed to capture Aang himself… What was it he said? We had no idea what he'd lost…"_

Katara's eyes widened as her brain made as intuitive leap. Confidence returning, she met his amber eyes with her blue ones. "You are right. Maybe I am a hopeless dreamer. But at least I still _have_ hope." Zuko paused and Katara shifted her gaze pointedly to his left wrist. "At least I'm not a craven, gutless, loser like you."

Zuko's face drained of color as he realized what she was looking at; that she knew what he had done. It was all the confirmation that Katara needed. "You dare call _me_ pathetic and weak but the only real weakling here is you! You're too chicken to deal with your own life. No wonder you're all alone; your men probably couldn't stand being led around by a coward!"

…"_Coward"…_

_Zuko was laying in a hospital bed, his face and head wrapped up like a mummy. It burned. Sympathy tears leaked out of his good eye; he couldn't stop them, no matter how hard he tried. The week old Agni Kai wound hurt constantly. But some things hurt more._

_Voices, both familiar, reached his unbandaged ear. His Uncle, who had thus far been his only visitor, and … his Father._

"_Banishment? Surely that isn't necessary, brother. Hasn't Prince Zuko suffered enough?"_

"_He doesn't even know the meaning of the word. Did you not see the way he lay cringing on the ground like a dog, instead of fighting like a man? Is that who I'm supposed to entrust our empire to? What a shameful, disgusting display!"_

"_What did you expect? You are his Father and his Lord. He worships the ground you walk on."_

_The Firelord snorted disdainfully, "If he had any respect for me at all he would have honored me with battle, not disgraced me with cowardice. Or do you expect me to go easy on him because he is my son? As the son of the Firelord he should be a shining example to our fighting men. Instead he has dishonored me, you, and the entirety of our proud nation!"_

"_But banishment, brother? Perhaps there is an alternative punishment?"_

"_No! I want him out of my sight. He sickens me."_

"…_Very well, but at least give him a way to prove himself to you, a way to reclaim his lost honor. You are angry now, but he is still your son and he wants nothing more but to please you."_

_Silence, then, "The Avatar. Let him bring me the Avatar. After all, that coward has been hiding from us for one hundred years. Perhaps it takes a coward to catch a coward…"_

Katara realized instantly tthat she had made a mistake. Zuko's eyes widened, and then narrowed. His pupils contracted into little points, his whole body shook with uncontrollable rage. All sanity left his eyes; she could practically hear something inside of him snap. Then everything burst into flames. The windlass, the bucket, the grass by his feet, even the teen himself was engulfed in fire. With a mindless scream he charged her. Only instinct saved Katara's life. That and the fact she was standing next to a well.

Water geysered out of the well, dousing the inferno surrounding Zuko. Hot steam billowed up as the water instantly evaporated. Katara backpedaled out of it. This time the torrent didn't stop him; he still charged her. Remembering what Anko had said about bending steam, Katara desperately pushed the cloud towards Zuko, surrounding him with it. Blowing out of her mouth, she froze the minute water droplets as they condensed on his body. She paused, panting, as the remaining steam dissipated. Zuko, his face contorted in a mask of rage, was encased in clear ice; she had frozen him solid. Katara took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, relieved.

A sharp sound split the air, echoing off the barn. For some one who had grown up in the South Pole, the sound was unmistakable. Katara looked up in time to watch her icy prison crack, then shatter; shards raining down like glass. She had time to take two steps before he reached her, tackling her to the ground. There was no thought, no reason, no sanity behind his eyes as he pinned her down with one hand while drawing back a fist as if to punch her in the face. Except his fist was surrounded by flame, a point extending out like a dagger.

Katara sucked in a breath for a scream as the fiery fist hovered above her. Then, as quickly as the fight had started, it stopped. Katara could feel a tremor run through the Prince's body. Eyes wide with terror, she looked up at the equally wide-eyed Zuko, who looked down at her with horror. He blinked, breathing hard, looking around as if he couldn't quite understand how they had gotten into this position. The fire around his hand, the insane inferno behind his eyes was gone, only shock and abhorrence remained.

He sat back suddenly, taking his weight off her shoulder. "I…I didn't mean… I'm so…" **"Sokka, No!"** Katara yelled. It was too late.

Zuko twisted around in time to see the charging Water Tribe teen's club start to swing down towards his head. He threw himself sideways off the girl, throwing up his hands to protect his head, knowing full well that he was about to be clobbered. Suddenly Sokka tripped. The ground had deliberately swallowed his foot, stopping his charge instantly. His swing missed Zuko's head by an inch, the Fire Nation teen felt the force behind the blow as the displaced air whooshed past his ears.

As Sokka fell forward, the earth surrounding his foot pulled upwards and back. Before his body could hit the ground, he found himself hanging upside down, semi encased in earth. Katara and Zuko both sprang to their feet as Anko approached, her face grim.

To be continued…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Sorry, sorry for the awkward chapter break.; I think it is the last one. I will try to post chapter seventeen ASAP. Thanks for your patience.


	17. Chapter 17

**Shattered**

**Chapter Seventeen**

The earthbender placed her hands on her hips, as her narrow black eyes took in the damage. "Well?" The simple query, though quietly spoken, carried more than enough edge to it. Both combatants instantly found the ground at their feet a fascinating subject of study. Silence. Even the omnipresent sounds of birds and insects seemed hushed, as if nature itself was afraid to attract Anko's wrath.

_What… what was I doing? _Zuko found himself overwhelmed with fear, not of the earthbender, but of himself. He couldn't even really remember the fight, only that he had completely lost control. That had never happened before, not ever. And the girl, he had almost given her a scar to match his own! His body shook with shame and disgust. _What's wrong with me? How could I have gone that far? _He hadn't even been able to do that to Zhao, when he had defeated the Admiral in their fire duel. And he hated Zhao. He took a deep shuttering breath, ready to confess everything.

"I'm sorry Anko; this was all my fault."

Zuko's breath hissed out between his teeth as he jerked his head up to stare in shock at Katara. _Her _fault! What the?

The Water Tribe girl straightened her slumped shoulders and met the farmer's gaze head on. "I started it. And I said some things that I really shouldn't have… and I'm sorry." She glanced sideways at Zuko. "Sorry," she repeated to him.

_She_ was sorry! _She_ was apologizing, to him? Mouth slightly agape, he just stared at her. He didn't deserve this; he was the guilty one. What in the world was the girl thinking? The sound of a throat being cleared jarred him out of his stupor. Anko was focusing on him now, clearly awaiting as explanation. "Um, I… overreacted. I'm sorry too." Zuko almost laughed at the absurdity of his own words. Overreacted? That had to be the understatement of the century. All the girl had done was throw words at him, only words. And in return he had almost…

"Well, I'm not sorry!" Sokka stated stubbornly from his upside down position. "I don't care whose "guest" he is; no one attacks my sister and gets away with it!"

"I see." Anko silently regarded the three teenagers in front of her for a moment before rolling her eyes skyward. "My farm couldn't just attract locusts or aphids like a normal farm. Instead I get a bloody plague of teenagers!" Shaking her head, Anko returned her attention to the teens. "Katara, finish whatever you were doing for Appa. Then I'll show you what plants you need to gather to continue his treatment. He's used up most of my supply."

With a surprised, "Yes ma'am," Katara scurried off. The earthbender turned her gaze to the boys. "You two, follow me."

The earth released Sokka. "About time," he muttered as he brushed his legs off. "I didn't even do anything wrong."

Zuko trailed after the grumbling Sokka, still trying to figure out how he had sunk so low. All the anger he felt, the insane murderous intent… it made him sick just thinking about it. The girl was right; he was a monster, no better that Zhao. Whatever punishment Anko had in mind, it wouldn't be nearly enough. There was no excuse for what he had almost done.

The small group stopped in front of a large weed covered mound. "What's this?" Sokka asked.

"Fertilizer, from when this farm used to raise jackalopes and duckens. There are wheelbarrows and shovels in the barn. Fertilize the northern most field and the grapple berry vines. One-half shovel full per plant." Anko turned to leave.

"Wait a minute; you've got to be kidding! That'll take us forever."

"You'd better get started then." The woman's short, slipped words indicated she would tolerate no argument.

Sokka eyed her incredulously as again she turned away. Under his breath he muttered, "Right, I get to move shit all day with Prince Personality and Katara only has to play with plants? That's real fair."

"Because Katara I like." Anko threw the words over her shoulder as she walked off, then paused to turn back to the teens. "There will be _no_ further trouble." She didn't bother to add a threat. She didn't have to, her tone said it all.

Sokka waited until Anko was out of sight before turning to Zuko. He jabbed a finger at the Fire Nation Prince. 'Look, I don't care who you are or how strong or powerful. You touch my sister again and I'll _find _a way to hurt you." To his surprise, Zuko made no retort. The Fire Nation teen just stared at him for a moment before nodding once silently. Then he turned and walked towards the barn, leaving a dumbfounded Sokka in his wake.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here, this is the one you want." Katara closely inspected the plant Anko pointed to, trying to memorize its characteristics. "On this one, you want the nodules that grow on its roots, so be careful how you dig it up." Anko demonstrated the proper harvesting technique. "Because this kills the plant, make sure you don't harvest too many in one area." The farmer stood back up with a grunt and brushed her knees off. "I think that's it. You all set?"

Katara nodded slowly. She felt she understood what she needed to in order to harvest the medicinal plants; what she didn't understand was why she wasn't being punished like the boys. The earthbender was still clearly displeased; her voice hadn't lost its sharp edge, which didn't exactly encourage questions. Still… "Um…Anko? Why am I doing this?"

The older woman regarded her with surprise. "I told you, your bison has about cleaned me out of these plants." Anko's head tilted slightly. "Or do you mean, why aren't you shoveling manure with your brother?" At Katara's nod, the woman spared her a brief smile. "You were the first one adult enough to look me in the eyes and admit your guilt without making any excuses. I respect that."

Katara flushed a little, feeling surprised and pleased at the compliment. Anko's voice softened a touch. "It's not that I blame your brother so much either. His intentions were honorable enough, but sometimes you just have to work the orneriness out of people." She turned to leave, then paused. "You know, it takes a lot of discipline to teach yourself bending. If you ever find a master, you'll be a force to be reckoned with. Just remember, even the strongest of waterbenders know that they will get burned if they play too often with fire." With a final nod to the girl, Anko left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The foxcat paused to thoroughly sniff the perimeter of a rabbit hole, sticking its head clear in before jerking it out and shaking the dirt out of its fur. She looked up expectantly at her companion. "No, Misha, I don't think Anko is down there." Zuko said tiredly. "Of course, she is an earthbender. I suppose it's possible."

The foxcat tilted her head sideways a moment, sharp furry ears swiveling this way and that, before bounding off into the woods. Zuko sighed, then trailed after, following the flashes of red through the greenery. Anko hadn't been in the house, or the barn. Nor was she in any of the fields. He hadn't found her at the river either. Since leaving the teens to their work, no one had seen the farmer. Zuko frowned; it wasn't long until sunset and it wasn't like Anko to just disappear like this. _She's probably so disgusted that she can't stand being around us anymore. _No, that wasn't right. Anko wasn't the type of person to avoid her problems. _Unlike me. _With another heavy sigh, Zuko continued to follow Misha, hoping the foxcat wasn't just hunting for her dinner. It was better than waiting in the empty house anyways.

"Misha! What are you doing out here? Sorry, but with all the noise I've been making there probably aren't many rodents around."

Zuko's head lifted up at the familiar sound of the farmer's voice, feeling a surprising combination of relief and dread. He picked up his pace and found himself in a clearing full of lechi nut trees. Anko had been removing some of the undergrowth from around their bases. She looked up from petting the foxcat as he pushed his way into the clearing. She raised an inquisitive brow at him.

Zuko paused. He had something important to tell her, but he wasn't quite sure how to say it. He watched as she silently rose and stretched. He hadn't been able to look her in the eyes at the well; he still felt uncomfortably ashamed now. _Just be direct. Say what you have to say and all this will be over. _He took a breath, then frowned as he noticed something. "Your hand is burned." Not exactly what he came out here to say, but it was true. A fresh burn ran from the back of left hand to midway up her forearm, the fluid filled blisters and reddened skin showing clearly in the sunlight. Anko snorted softly and looked down at her own arm as he continued to stare at it. Zuko had never noticed before, but the old scar on her left hand looked an awful lot like…

Anko raised her hand up, as if to exam her fresh injury closer. She had seen where the boy's eyes were lingering and she wasn't going to answer any questions about _that_ particular scar. "Oh, this? Spilled hot tea, that's all. I'll treat it when I get back to the house." Although it hurt to do so, she folded her arms across her chest, effectively cutting off Zuko's view of her hand. The words she spoke were truthful, though incomplete. After excavating Nanyou and his earthbenders from their mine, Anko had completely collapsed the unsafe structure. Then, in order to dissuade any further mining attempts, she caused a landslide, burying the site in tons of loose shale. It wasn't as if she expected them to be pleased with her actions. But she certainly hadn't expected Nanyou's wife, a woman who had almost lost her husband three times to this mining endeavor, to throw a pot of hot tea at her head either.

Anko snorted again. _"Serves me right for interfering", that's what she said. I guess I should have minded my own business and let her husband die in his stupid mineshaft too. _Anko dismissed the thoughts of the foolish farmers and focused on the Fire Nation Prince in front of her. "Was there something else you wanted to say?" she asked.

Zuko started a bit at the farmer's knowing words. He frowned at the ground, took another deep breath and met her steady gaze. "I want to go back to the village now. It's time I left this place."

"Why?"

Zuko stared incredulously at the woman. He had expected her to be happy to be rid of him, not to give him an argument. Especially not after… "Didn't you see what I almost did?" he exploded, gesturing wildly with a hand.

"I saw. I also saw you stop before you could do it." Anko shrugged calmly. "Besides, if the girl isn't going to hold it against you, I certainly have no right to."

"The girl! She's an idealistic fool! She has no idea what I…" His hand went up and touched his Agni-Kai scar. "I almost…" He dropped his hand and glared at Anko. "I can't _be_ here anymore! You said it was my choice. Well I've decided to leave."

"Have you apologized to Katara properly yet?"

"Haven't you heard a single word I've said!"

"I'll take that as a "No". Apologize to the girl. You'll feel better if you do. As for the rest… You don't have to leave if you don't really want to. Why don't you sleep on it tonight? If you still want to leave in the morning, I'll give you a ride back to town. That bottomless pit of a bison has eaten most of my oats so I'll need to make a trip there soon anyways."

"You don't understand." Zuko looked at her desperately. "I completely lost control. What if it happens again? What if, next time, I don't stop? I can't be here. I need to get away from…"

"From what? People? Sorry, but the world is pretty well populated with them." Anko gave him a small smile. "For what it's worth, I don't think it will happen again. You know what it feels like now and you gave yourself a good scare. Next time, I'm sure you'll walk away before it goes that far. But you're right. Stay or go; it is your choice. I'm going to finish up here; I'll be back to the house shortly."

Anko turned away, leaving Zuko standing there. He didn't understand. First Katara comes out and takes the blame for their fight and now Anko shrugs off the whole incident as if it was nothing. _I don't really want to leave. _The quiet mutinous thought startled him. No… no, he had made up his mind. It was for the best; he would go crazy here. At least as long as the Avatar's allies were about. He turned to depart.

"Remember to apologize to Katara," Anko reminded him. "And Zuko… I know it's hard to see, but you are doing better." He glanced over his shoulder at the tall woman. She smiled. "This time you threw your hands up." Zuko blinked, then blushed a little, realizing that she was referring to the difference between his actions today and his inaction the night he was clubbed. Wordlessly he shook his head and left.

He couldn't understand it. How? How could they just forgive him like that? After all, his own father hadn't been able to do so and his sin today was at least as bad as the one two years ago. Worse, for he had betrayed his Uncle, who had taught him that focus and control were the two most important things for a firebender to have. _Don't. Don't forgive me. I don't deserve to be forgiven._

Katara stirred the contents of the large pot with a wooden spoon. She looked up as her brother approached. "Mmm, smells great! What is it and when will it be ready?"

"It's mashed oats." Katara laughed at the face Sokka made. "It's not for you, it's for Appa."

"So what am I supposed to eat?" The Water Tribe boy flopped himself down next to the fire with a sulky expression on his face.

"Anko said we could use her supplies; go get something for yourself if you're so hungry."

Sokka made another face. "Have you seen her food? Fruits, vegetables and rice. There's no meat! How can she be a farmer and not have cured meat around? It just goes against the natural order of things. And I need my meat, Katara."

Katara grimaced as the wind shifted. "What you _need_ is a bath! You stink! And I hope you don't expect me to wash those clothes."

Sokka sniffed himself. "Oh come on, I don't smell bad, just sweaty. This is a manly scent."

Katara giggled while covering her nose. "A manly scent? I don't remember the men of our tribe smelling like unwashed socks. Go bathe, or I won't make you anything for dinner."

"Fine, fine, I'll go," Sokka grumbled as he heaved himself to his feet, "Just because I didn't get to frolic around in the forest all day."

Katara smiled as her brother headed for the river. The oats were cooking nicely. She added the medicinal herbs and some honey to sweeten the mixture. "Ahem" the sound of a throat being cleared startled her and she spun towards the noise. Zuko stood there, a good ten feet away, arms folded across his chest as he frowned at the ground. Katara regarded him, nervously wiping her hands on her tunic before forcing herself to calm down. She gave a hesitant smile. "Um… hello."

For once he looked at her directly. "I am sorry." And Katara could tell he was being sincere. "There is no excuse for what I… I'm sorry." He shifted his weight uncomfortably. Sorry seemed like such an inadequate word, but what else could he say? To his surprise the girl's smile widened a little.

"I'm sorry too, for what I said. And don't worry. I won't tell anyone about your…" she made a vague gesture towards his left wrist. "I promise, not even my brother." Katara belatedly realized mentioning his suicide cut was probably not the wisest of moves. "I mean… it's hardly noticeable anyways…"

"…Right," Zuko said softly as he examined the thin scar on his wrist. He was going to have to learn to deal with it, the same way he had his Agni-Kai scar. He only had himself to blame. He glanced up at Katara. She was giving him _that_ look. The same one the Avatar had given him after their misadventure in Zhao's fortress. Zuko wasn't sure whether to feel disgust or jealousy in the face of such optimism. He frowned. "Don't misunderstand. We're still enemies. If we face each other away from this place, I won't hold back."

Katara's face fell a little at his harsh words and he felt a little guilty. But it was better this way. He didn't want the waterbender to hold back or hesitate in combat because of some misguided notion. He'd feel worse if that happened. To his surprise though, the girl recovered quickly.

"Fine," she grinned. "I won't hold back either. But for now, can we call a truce? I mean, I did promise Anko and all."

He blinked at her. Apparently the girl's sanguine spirit could not be so easily swayed. "Truce," he repeated. He looked across the yard to where lights were shining in the house windows. Anko was home. "I should go." Katara wished a good night to his departing back, to which he mumbled a response. It didn't matter if he pledged a truce or not; he was leaving tomorrow anyways. _You don't have to go, _he reminded himself. No. He had made up his mind. A good leader was supposed to be calm, level headed and decisive. He had failed miserably at the first two, but he could manage the third. Even if he no longer felt the urge to leave, it was for the best.

Zuko took a deep breath of cooling evening air and let it out. A ghost of a smile played across his face. Anko had been right. Zuko had always hated apologizing. It was an admittance to error, a sign of weakness that a would-be ruler couldn't afford to display. His Father certainly never apologized to anyone. But still… He did feel better now that he had said "I'm sorry". He felt better than he had in a long time. It felt good… to be forgiven.


	18. Chapter 18

**Shattered**

**Chapter Eighteen**

Zuko stared at the ceiling of the bedroom. With a sigh, he rolled over for what felt like the hundredth time that night. He couldn't sleep. In his mind he was torn between his decision to leave Anko's farm and his desire to stay. He closed his eyes in an effort to sleep, but it proved fruitless. With a groan he sat up. It was late. Even Misha, who was usually his steadfast sleeping companion, had abandoned him long ago apparently tired of his tossing and turning.

The only thing the restless night had been good for was figuring some things out. His battle with Katara, the irrepressible rage he had felt, had really been a battle with himself. He was angry at himself. No, he was angry at the situation he was in. His life had been a constant struggle. A struggle for his Father's approval, a struggle for acceptance, a struggle for forgiveness. That was fine though. As his Father had once told him; what doesn't kill you, makes you stronger. Zuko was strong; he was a fighter and he never gave up. That's what made his present condition so unbearable. It was the first time in his life where he couldn't see the light at the end of the tunnel. The first time he had no goal to struggle for. The first time he had felt like no matter what he did, he couldn't affect or improve his condition.

Helpless. He had felt helpless, which was such an alien feeling for the Prince that he hadn't recognized it at all. And the appearance of the Water Tribe siblings had been like salt in an open wound, especially Katara with her boundless faith in the Avatar. Her confidence that somehow, some way, the situation would all work out, while annoying, had shown Zuko how far he had fallen. He had been pissed off at himself and his situation and Katara had represented a familiar enemy, something he _could _fight. A situation he _could_ affect.

Anko was right, he realized. He wasn't going to lose control again. He was stronger than that, stronger than what he had become. Strong enough to have faith in his Uncle, who had never failed him before. But he wasn't sure if he could stand waiting anymore. Waiting while others decided his fate wasn't really his style. Zuko wanted control of his own life back. But then again, he had given his Uncle his word to be here when the old man returned for him.

Restlessly he rose and walked to the window, opening it for some fresh air. Zuko leaned against the frame, staring out into the moonlit landscape. This time of night, the farm was still and peaceful, with only the quiet chorus of night insects meeting his ears. He could only wish his head and his heart would grant him a similar reprieve. With another sigh, he pushed himself away from the window, determined to go to bed and fall asleep.

A flash of light caught his eye. He paused. It was a lantern, the golden glow a sharp contrast to the cool, pale moonlight. The unnatural light bobbed around the barn; probably one of the Watertribers seeking the outhouse. He was about to dismiss the incident when the light moved away from the barn and headed out the wagon trail that led to the town. Zuko frowned. There was no reason for them to be headed in that direction, especially this time of night. Unless… The Prince's heart jumped… The Avatar! No, no, it couldn't be. But why else would the Water Tribe teens be sneaking off like that? Maybe the Avatar had escaped; maybe he had somehow made contact with his friends and they were going to meet in the woods. Or maybe he had been hiding there this whole time? A logical part of Zuko's mind told him how highly improbable these theories were, but his heart wouldn't let go of its newfound hope. At any rate, there was no way he was going to get any sleep now. Silently, he padded over to his bag and, holding a tiny flame in one cupped hand, he grabbed his black ninja outfit.

Zuko dressed quickly and slipped out his open window. He headed stealthfully, but swiftly across the yard, towards where the lantern had been. The golden glow was at the top of the hill now; Zuko hid in the shadow of the barn until he could no longer see it. Then he rounded the barn and headed up the hill himself, cursing the full moon that made stalking difficult. When he reached the top of the hill he dropped to the ground, and cautiously crawled up the final few feet. Thankfully, the lantern bearer was traveling at a much more leisurely place; Zuko had reached the top of the hill before the person could reach the bottom. As he peeked through the weeds, the lantern bearer paused and looked back towards the hill top, causing Zuko to freeze. The light of the lantern illuminated the face of the person he was following. The night walker was Anko!

The farmer's pause was brief; she turned and continued walking down the trail towards the woods. Zuko hesitated. What in the world was Anko up too? His curiosity fully aroused, he continued to silently follow her, creeping down the hill in a crouch. When the moon was obscured by a cloud, he dashed to the woods, where there was far more cover in which to hide himself. Using trees and undergrowth, he noiselessly followed the light, gradually closing the distance between them. Anko seemed oblivious and unhurried, strolling casually down the path as if it was perfectly natural to take a walk this time of night. Then, without warning, she shuttered the lantern, returning the path to darkness.

Zuko froze, afraid he had been caught. He blinked, allowing his eyes to readjust to the dark, shadowy path. He relaxed when he heard the farmer's footsteps moving away from him. Employing all of his skills to avoid making any sound, he crept after her. He stayed off the trail, sticking to the underbrush; an act that forced him to move far more slowly to avoid detection. When her footsteps stopped, so did he. Zuko inched his way behind the trunk of a large tree. The thick canopy of leaves blocked out most of the moonlight and he had lost track of Anko's precise whereabouts in the darkness. He waited, hoping the earthbender would make a noise and reveal her location. He frowned; closing his eyes so he could concentrate on his hearing. He could hear footsteps, but they were approaching instead of fading away. And there were male voices coming with them.

"I tell you, Rikuo, this is a waste of time. Anko isn't going to listen to reason; she's the most unreasonable person on all of Yopoko."

"My brother is right. Who cares what happens to that old bat anyways."

An older voice answered, "You should, Shikimaru. As headman of Yokopo, your duty is to all the citizens of this island. This is your responsibility."

"Shut up! I don't need some old fool telling me my responsibilities!"

Lantern light was coming down the trail. Zuko maneuvered himself so he could see the three men approaching. Two seemed to be in their late forties, one was considerably older. One of the younger ones continued talking. "After what she did to my son, Anko deserves everything that befalls her. I'm only doing this to put an end to your incessant nagging."

"I see you're as charming and respectful as always, Shikimaru." Anko's dry sardonic voice cut off the headman's complaining. "It's easy to see where your son gets his impeccable sense of honor." The three men stopped, startled. One lifted a lantern, revealing Anko leaning casually against a tree. Zuko swallowed hard; she was right across from him. He remained motionless behind the tree trunk, hoping the shadows would keep her from noticing him. Fortunately, her focus was on the three intruders.

"Rikuo-san," she inclined her head respectfully to the eldest. "Shikimaru, Torimaru, to what do I owe the _honor_ of this unexpected visit? It must be _awfully _important for you two to be skulking around like _thieves_ in the night. And you left your mules down the trail too. Were you afraid that Max would alert me? Such a pity for you that I can smell a rat coming from a mile away." Zuko was surprised. Although her body position was casual, there was an underlying tension to her tone. An edge of bitter hatefulness he had never heard her use before.

The one called Shikimaru glared at her, clearly thrown off by her meeting them on the trail. Then he smirked. "As pleasant as always, Anko. Here," he threw a scroll at her, "read for yourself." Anko caught the scroll effortlessly, and then eyed the three men for a moment before bending to unshutter the lantern at her feet. Hanging it from a branch, she unfurled the scroll. Anko glanced it over before looking back up at Shikimaru's smirking face. "And what, pray tell, does this have to do with me?"

"Don't play dumb Anko; we know the Watertribers are on your farm. I directed them there myself. The bounty is five hundred in gold. I'll split it with you, fifty-fifty, if you don't cause any trouble."

Anko's face split into a sardonic grin. "How generous, but I'm afraid I'm not interested. You send them to me for help, and then expect me to turn them over to the Fire Nation? Heh, your lack of honor truly knows no bounds."

The man's brother, Torimaru, jumped in, his hot-headed nature a stark contrast to Anko's calm demeanor. "Don't think you can take the moral high ground on this one, Anko. _You_ may be prosperous, but your neighbors are poor. If you don't want the money, fine! But think of all the good it can do for Yopoko."

Anko scoffed, her short, harsh, disbelieving laugh splitting the night. "I'm supposed to believe that you two intend to _share_ the gold with the rest of the island? That you have someone else's best interest at heart? Just like before, right? Please. You're as selfish as you are stupid. I owe nothing to the Fire Nation, nor to you. I can't believe you actually expected me to go along with this plan."

"This is different Anko," Shikimaru insisted. "If you want to sit on your mountain of coal while your neighbors are just eking out a living, fine. But we don't owe any loyalty to these outsiders. If turning them over can bring money to this island, then that is what I'll do. With or without your cooperation. You've brought this on yourself, Anko." His smirk returned. "Please, by all means, resist. After all, with you out of the way, your farm and those mines will be mine for the taking."

Anko pushed herself away from the tree, her black eyes flashing with anger. Zuko could feel a tremor run through the earth as she took a step forward. The disgust and distain she felt for the man before her resonated off of every word. "You ignorant, greedy, selfish bastard! I _farm_ for my living, same as my Grandfather did. When this war started, my great-grandfather sealed those mines to ensure Yopoko's peace and safety. We maintain neutrality only as long as we have nothing the other nations want, and you would throw it all away just to get your hands on some money! "For the good of Yopoko," she mocked. "Is that why you kept my mines a secret, because you intended to share? As Headman, you're supposed to protect Yopoko, not sell it out for your own benefit! Get off my land," she hissed, another tremor enforcing her words, "before I finish what I started years ago."

Shikimaru's face lost all its color as the woman advanced another step. He retreated, bumping into his younger brother as he backpedaled. "They _will_ come for those kids, Anko, whether you like it or not. And I hope the Fire Nation will do us all a favor and rid the earth of you, as well." The two hastily left as a fissure opened up beneath the earthbender's bare foot and shot jaggedly down the path towards them. Only the old man remained, apparently unfazed by the woman's anger. The earthbender took a deep breath in, letting it out in an audible hiss. Visibly calmer, she regarded her final visitor.

"Shikimaru has already contacted the Fire Nation, hasn't he?" At the man's silent nod, Anko sighed. "How long do I have?"

"I don't know. Two days, maybe three." Rikuo paused. "Anko, I can understand why you keep the coal hidden and I know that Shikimaru isn't your favorite person… but maybe this time he's right."

Anko raised her brows at the older man. "Right about what?"

The man hesitated, then continued. "Just as it isn't right to jeopardize Yopoko's peace for money, is it not also wrong to risk the Fire Nation's wrath for the well being of two strangers? Maybe turning them over peacefully, while abhorrent to you, would be what's best for Yopoko."

Anko regarded the man silently for a moment. When she spoke, the words were quiet but firm. "Rikuo, you were a close friend to my Grandfather for many years. Can you really imagine _him_ turning two children over to the Fire Nation, even if it was the easiest route to take?" She shook her head. "You stood up for my right to inherit this farm, Rikuo. I've always respected you for that; but now I have to ask you to leave."

The old man nodded slowly, tears clouding his rummy eyes. "You… you're Kazuma's granddaughter, there's no doubt of that." He smiled at her softly. "Take care of yourself, Anko." He bowed slightly and turned to follow the others.

"Rikuo-san…Thank you, for the warning. Have a safe journey home." Anko bowed, then unhooked her lantern and walked back towards her farm.

Zuko remained hidden in the shadows as the golden lights bobbed off in two different directions. The Fire Nation was after the Water Tribe siblings and Anko apparently had no intention of turning them over. This was bad. Zuko started to once again follow the earthbender, working his way cautiously in the dark. Worse, he wouldn't be able to say anything to her about it, not without revealing the fact that he had spied on her. He stifled a growl as he left the woods. Of course, that point would be moot if she returned to the house before him and found him gone. Even if he said he was in the outhouse, he was going to have a heck of a time explaining his all black outfit. Zuko picked up his pace.

As he crested the hill, he paused with a curse. Anko's lantern was already at the barn, there was no way he was going to beat her back to the house. Well, maybe it was better this way. His spying was wrong, but at least now he could directly confront the woman about what was going on. To his surprise, though, the lantern's light didn't head for the house, but away from it. Caution thrown to the wind, Zuko ran down the hill and to the barn. He peered around the corner. Anko was apparently taking a trail he had never seen her use before. What on earth could the woman be up to now? While this was probably his only chance to return to the house undetected, he dismissed that notion almost instantly. Instead he once again stalked the light, following it stealthily into the woods.

The footpath Anko walked was narrow and ill-used. They had crossed the river, leaving the sheltering trees and underbrush behind. Now Zuko waited at the edge of the riparian strip as the lantern light climbed a rocky path. This was going to be difficult. He didn't dare move until the full moon was obscured by a passing cloud, but that would mean he'd have to climb the hill in the dark. He could hear Anko kick loose rocks from time to time and she had a light to see by. One misplaced step would alert her to his presence, so he'd have to be extra careful in following up the path. Finally, the lantern's glow disappeared as Anko reached the top of the rocky hill. Zuko watched the sky, timing his movements with those of the clouds. Keeping his profile low to the ground, the black clad Prince cautiously but steadily made his way up the incline.

He paused when the ground started to level off, peering around to find Anko's whereabouts. The light of the lantern had stopped moving. It was illuminating an area enclosed by a low stone wall. He looked skyward, the moon was about to reemerge and there was no place to hide himself. Except… deciding to take the risk, he made his way to the stone wall, crouching in the minimal shadow it cast as the moon's light returned. To his left was an opening; keeping himself pressed against the wall, he inched his way there and peeked around the corner.

Anko was there, standing motionless with her head bowed in front of one of a number of white, tablet shaped stones that rose from the ground. It took Zuko a moment to recognize what this place was. He had heard of this, that the people of the Earth Kingdom, earthbenders in particular, preferred to bury their dead. It had something to do with returning the bodies to the soil from which they had drawn their life. It made no sense to him; everyone knew that cremation was the only way to free the soul so it could pass on to the spirit world. Unbidden, the image of the maggot filled corpse he had handled filled his head. He shuttered; the idea of worms and bugs eating your body was disgusting, but to each there own, he supposed. One thing was clear; he definitely should _not_ be here. Zuko began to back away from the opening.

"Did you ever wonder why earthbenders go bare foot?"

Zuko froze as Anko spoke in a normal conversational tone. He hoped against hope that she was speaking to an ancestor. "It's not really to aid in our bending, you know. We can bend the earth perfectly well with our shoes on." _Shit, shit, shit! _"It's because a talented earthbender, standing on the right kind of soil, can feel the vibrations of a mouse crossing the ground a half mile away."

Zuko's heart sank; he was _so_ busted.

"You may as well come out; I know that you're there."

With a resigned sigh, Zuko stood up, leaving the shelter of the waist high wall behind. Anko gave him an amused look. "You're pretty good. If I wasn't an earthbender, you might have escaped my notice."

Zuko scowled. Why hadn't anyone informed him that earthbenders had this capability? "Sorry," he mumbled. "I didn't mean to disturb you."

Anko twitched an eyebrow at him. "I'm sure you didn't," she said dryly. "It's no problem; I was just apologizing to my Grandfather for causing so much trouble. Since you're here, tell me what you think of this." She tossed him the scroll that the Headman had given her before. Zuko caught and unfurled it. He moved inside the cemetery so he could read by the light of Anko's lamp. As he had suspected, it was a wanted poster. It contained sketches and descriptions of the Water Tribe teens as well as their flying beast and an offer of five hundred on gold to anyone who turned them in. And below that was another, larger picture; a rather flattering artist's rendition of the pursuer.

"Zhao!" Zuko spat the name like a curse; the scroll he was holding burst into flames and was incinerated in an instant. Guiltily, he looked back up at Anko, who still looked amused.

"Know him, do you?" She gave a lop-sided grin. "I've seen my fair share of wanted posters in my time, but that's the first that had a picture of the bounty hunter on it. He must be a real ego maniac."

"You have _no_ idea." Zuko brushed the ashes off his fingers. Zhao again! It wasn't bad enough that he had taken the Avatar, now he apparently wanted to complete his collection. The man's thirst for glory truly knew no bounds. And Anko intended to… "Anko, you can't fight Zhao. He's an Admiral! He has hundreds of ships under his command and thousands of men, and the Yu-yan archers! He took the Avatar; you can't defeat him!"

Anko looked at him, her sardonic smile fading into a more serious look. "Well, I hardly think he's going to bring all that here." She cocked her head at him. "You needn't worry, Prince Zuko, no one expects you to fight your own people. In fact, I think your idea to leave is an excellent one. First thing tomorrow, I'll take you back to town."

"Zhao and his men are _NOT _my people."

"Well… perhaps not Admiral Zhao, but his men still are. I think you should consider leaving Yopoko altogether, Prince Zuko. You can leave word with Saki and she'll tell your Uncle, when he gets here."

Zuko scoffed angrily. "Stop calling me Prince Zuko! I'm a _banished_ Prince, remember? I don't have "people" anymore! And I'm _not _running away from Zhao!"

Anko sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Why are you still here then? Why have you waited so long for your Uncle to return? Did it ever occur to you that a bender with your skills might be able to find gainful employment with freelance traders? Or that a Prince with your knowledge would be a very valuable asset to the Earth Kingdom?"

"Become a pirate! Turn traitor! I'd never betray my people like that!" Zuko's tirade stopped as Anko gave him a gentle, knowing smile.

"Thank you, Prince Zuko. You made my argument for me. They are your people and they always will be. That is something no one can take from you."

Zuko fell silent for a moment. "Damn it Anko, quit twisting things around! This isn't about me. What do you intend to do?"

"Who, me?" Anko gave a respectful bow to her Grandfather's grave. "I intend to go to bed. A person my age can't be traipsing around all night, not if they intend to do work in the morning." Anko picked up her lantern and started back along the path to the house. Zuko didn't bother to re-ask the question; when it came to things she didn't want to discuss, Anko was even more evasive than his Uncle. Besides, in his heart he already knew the answer.

"You coming?" Anko asked as she reached the cemetery exit. "You're infuriating," he muttered to her back as he followed behind her. A soft chuckle was his only answer. Anko paused at the top of the hill. From here, they could see her entire farm. It was beautiful in the moonlight. Zuko heard the woman sigh before wordlessly making her way back down the rocky path. He trailed after her.

_Damn that bastard Zhao! What right does he have to come here? The Water Tribe peasants aren't a threat to the Fire Nation. _Zuko clenched his teeth together. In the minds of Zhao and many of the Fire Nation, might made right. There was no doubt in his mind that the Admiral would burn a swath from here to Yopoko village if he felt it would net him more glory. He stared at the woman's back. Anko was no fool; she probably knew the situation was hopeless. But still, Zuko knew she wasn't going to hand the siblings over either. It wasn't as if he particularly cared about their fate; well… maybe a little. In a way Zhao had adversely affected all their lives when he had captured Aang. But that wasn't the point; it was the principle of the thing. Why should Zhao always win? And then there was Anko to consider. He owed the earthbender… a lot. If she thought he was leaving, she had another thing coming.

There was no way he was going to back down from Zhao. And as for his people, well, as their Prince, shouldn't he lead by example? If he stood up for what he believed was right, maybe some of them would too. Or so he could hope. Zuko could feel a grim smile curl his lips. He was used to battles of this nature; hard struggles against impossible odds. If Zhao thought he was going to waltz in here and take the Avatar's allies with ease, he was going to be sorely disappointed.


	19. Chapter 19

**Shattered**

**Chapter Nineteen**

Misha's purr was nearly silent, but the steady vibration was comforting. Zuko cracked open his heavy eyes to see that the foxcat was curled up next to him. It was light out. He gave the foxcat a sleepy pet as his eyes slid shut again. It was light out! Zuko's eyes popped back open, confirming his brain's delayed reaction. He had indeed slept in. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he rolled out of bed and got dressed. Disturbed, the foxcat followed suite, nails clicking against the flagstone floor as she meandered into the living area.

Zuko pushed his door open and entered the room, rolling his eyes skyward when he saw his part of breakfast laid out on the table. "I can't be traipsing about all night at my age," he mocked softly in a high pitched voice. "Yeah, right." With a disgusted snort he moved to the table. A new thought occurred to him. Maybe the farmer hadn't been able to sleep at all. Her ho-hum attitude last night was probably just an act; it almost had to be. After all, her farm was about to be invaded by the Fire Nation; who could sleep after finding that out? "Me," he muttered the answer while shaking his head. Snagging some food off the table, he made his breakfast "to go". He set off to find Anko. They had some things to discuss and he wasn't going to let her verbally evade him today.

Anko stood atop her earthen spire, a good eighty feet off the ground. The construct swayed slightly in the gentle breeze, but she was not afraid. This had been her first bend as a child. The first time she had consciously manipulated the earth had been when she was six. A platypus-bear had attacked her by the river while she was gathering berries. Not knowing what else to do, she desperately had mimicked some movements she had seen her father perform and had ended up on top of a twenty foot column made of earth. Of course, that hadn't been any better. She screamed her fool head off until her father and grandparents came to save her. Anko could remember her father tossing her in the air and tickling her face with his beard until her tears had dried and she was breathless with laughter. "My daughter's an earthbender," he had declared proudly. Anko smiled at the memory. She had come a long way since then, but this was still a very useful bend. From this vantage point she could see the entirety of her farm, all the hills and valleys, the paths the firebenders might take.

"Two days, maybe three," that was what Rikuo had said. That was how much time she had. She dropped to one knee, picking up a clod of dirt in her hand. It was good, fertile soil. And despite what the rest of Yopoko Island seemed to think, it hadn't always been that way. Anko knew her ancestors had worked very hard, most without the power of earthbending, to make the farmland the productive place it was today. It was such a shame to ruin that; to taint the soil with war, to allow the air to become fouled with soot and blood. Anko had believed that part of her life to be behind her, her last wish would be for it to follow her here. She sighed. Although she now believed the bison would make a full recovery, he still couldn't fly and two or three days weren't going to change that. _Sorry Grandfather, I don't have much of a choice._

Finding Anko wasn't nearly the difficult chore Zuko had feared it to be. He rolled his head back, neck cracking as he stared straight upwards. There, on the top of a column of earth that looked far too narrow to be safe, was Anko. "I told you, she's nuttier than a lechi nut tree in the fall." That voice was Sokka's. Zuko didn't bother to turn his head as the Water Tribe siblings joined him at the base of Anko's spire. For a moment, all three teenagers simply stared silently upward. Then Katara broke the hush. "Zuko? What's going on? Is something wrong?"

Zuko lowered his gaze to regard the blue- clad siblings for a moment. They deserved the truth. "There's a bounty on your heads. The villagers turned you in. Zhao is coming." He answered before returning his gaze skyward.

"Admiral Zhao is coming… here?" Katara echoed. "…Good. We _owe _Zhao." Zuko felt the corner of his mouth twitch upward. He shouldn't be surprised, he supposed, not with the way the girl had fearlessly attacked him.

"There's a bounty on our heads? That's kind of …cool." Sokka declared; although a bit uncertainly. The three returned to silence, all looking skyward. Misha circled the spire restlessly before sitting at Zuko's feet. She whined softly. Zuko scratched the top of her head. "It's all right, Misha," he soothed. "Everything is going to be just fine."

Anko glanced down. She had apparently attracted quite an audience. A flock of green and gold crows circled her tower, diving in at the exposed worms and bugs. And below them were her three young guests, looking up at her. She looked back out over her beloved farm, casually picking apart another clod of dirt with her hands. They were good kids, all of them. They had all been exposed to the war, but had not yet become tainted by it. They still had their confidence, pride and hope. Even Zuko, who had seemed so lost when he had first come here. In a way, he had more hope than even the Watertribers. Enough to pull himself up out of his depression and continue on, one day at a time.

Anko smirked at herself as she traced her left hand's scar. She had lost touch with that feeling a long time ago. Her experiences with the war, her dealings with the people of the world, had made her cynical and jaded. More worldly, she supposed, than the three teens, but not necessarily better off. But, it was hard to maintain her indifference in the face of such optimism. It was hard not to be hopeful when Katara went on and on about her friend, the Avatar. Anko stood. The three below her all believed, each in their own way, that they could make a difference. Anko had felt that way once, when she was that age. They were good kids; they deserved their chance in the sun. _After all, isn't it a farmer's job to help young things grow?_ Her eyes narrowed. She had fought a lot of stupid, pointless battles in her day; this would be anything but that. Let Zhao come. This was something _worth _fighting for, _worth _defending. The Admiral had no idea what he was getting himself into.

The earthbender carefully schooled her predatory expression into something more neutral. If the teens below her were anything like her past self, convincing them to stay on the sidelines was going to be hard if not impossible. Anko looked back down. And with them standing around the base of the earth-bent tower, getting down would be difficult. She considered, then shrugged. Dropping into a stance, she shifted her weight forward, pushing out away from her audience.

Sokka, his neck tired from looking up, was the first to notice the crack. "Um, guys? Maybe we should step back." The crack widened. "Like now!"

Anko felt the tower move beneath her. She kept her weight forward until it passed the fulcrum. As the tower started to lean, she spun and jumped off the top, her feet connecting with the side of the construct. Anko skidded bare foot down the nearly vertical make-shift ramp as the tower started to topple. It was a race to the ground. As her spire fell, Anko's momentum slowed. She slid off the side, hooking the tower with a hand to swing herself directly underneath the falling construct. She spun as she fell, using her earthbending to raise a platform up from the ground beneath her. Feet connecting with solid earth, she threw her arms upward "catching" the falling column seconds before it impacted with the top of her head. Now in complete control, she gently lowered the massive thing off to the side and to the ground; the construct crumbling back into the earth from which it came.

Still a good twenty feet in the air, but now safely away from the teenagers, Anko stomped her foot on the platform and lowered her center of gravity. It dissolved around her, lowering her slowly to the ground. Anko shook her head ruefully as her three watchers came running over. "Why is everything more difficult when there are teenagers around?"

"Good morning," she greeted them calmly.

"Wha…what do you mean "good morning"? What the heck was all that about?" Sokka demanded.

Anko shrugged. "Just getting some fresh air."

"Anko," Katara's serious voice cut off her brother's sputter, "Zuko told us everything. What can we do to help?"

"Ah," the earthbender's dark eyes lit upon the Fire Nation youth. "That was…_kind _of him." Zuko shrugged and smirked a little. Anko redirected her attention back to Katara. "What can you do? Well, if I had my druthers, you and your brother would go hide in the mountains while I take care of this Admiral Zhao." As anticipated, that proclamation brought three simultaneous voices of protest.

"You can't seriously expect us to run off and hide!"

"You can't fight Zhao by yourself."

I'm not leaving Appa!"

Anko held up a hand until they fell silent. "I said that's what I wanted, not what I expected. You three are old enough to make your own choice in the matter, but consider carefully before you do." She paused, catching Zuko's eye before continuing. "Don't just think about what you want; think about what is best for you to do. Think about the consequences." It didn't surprise her in the least when no one changed their minds. "All right," she said with a sigh, "just one rule. You stay and fight, then you do so under my command. That means you do what I say, when I say it. No backtalk, no argument, and definitely no fighting amongst yourselves. Understand?"

Three determined nods met her query. Anko looked once more at Zuko. "Are you sure?" she asked him directly. His face was firm, not a hint of hesitation or doubt in his eyes. "I'm not leaving."

"Very well. I give up trying to reason with you. Let's go to the kitchen; we have much to do and little time in which to do it."

It was perhaps one of the oddest war councils held since the beginning of the war. Three teens and a nearly middle-aged woman. Three different elemental users and a warrior. Three peasants and a Prince. The corner of Anko's mouth twitched up as she put four cups of tea on her table. It was hard to believe that the teens were all at each other's throats yesterday. What was it her Grandfather used to say? Common enemies made for strange bedfellows. Anko hooked a chair with her foot and sat her lengthy frame down in it. "Well," she began, "perhaps you can tell me about this Admiral Zhao. What's he like? What kind of commander is he?"

"He's an arrogant, self-serving, glory seeking ass!" Zuko spat.

"He's a pompous monster and he doesn't care who gets hurt if it gets him what he wants," Katara added.

"He likes smirking at people." Sokka gave a fair impersonation of Zhao's sneer. "And what's up with those mutton chops? That look went out of style, like, back when my Grandfather was around." There was a chorus of agreement.

Anko quirked an eyebrow up as the three continued on and on. "Children, please," she interrupted. "I get the point. None of you like Admiral Zhao."

"Well, you asked." Sokka pointed out.

"Yes, I suppose I did. Perhaps if I phrased my questions far more specifically, we'll get somewhere. For example, you say he is arrogant. Is he so arrogant that he'll come here by himself and expect us all to surrender or will he make a show of force?"

"Show of force," Zuko answered after a moments thought. "Zhao likes clear cur victories and displays of power. He's a master firebender too, just so you know."

"Better," Anko approved. She rocked her chair back on two legs. "How about his ship? What size is it?"

"The largest cruiser the Fire Nation builds, of course. It carries maybe two hundred men."

Anko took a sip of her tea. She smiled a little. "The largest cruiser, huh? Good."

"It's _good_ that he has all those men to crush us with?" Sokka asked.

"Yopoko has a rather shallow harbor. He'll have to ferry his troops over to shore. That means he's likely to bring less of them. We'll also have advance notice of his coming." Anko narrowed her eyes a little as she considered. "He's an Admiral. Has he always been a Navy man, or does he have some Army experience as well?" Zuko didn't know the answer to that one, only that Zhao had been in the Navy as far back as he could remember. The earthbender tapped a long finger against her cup. "Let's go outside," she said.

Anko rolled the grassy sod out of the way. She bent the exposed bare earth this way and that until there was a fairly accurate topographical map of her farm and the surrounding area.

"Cool," Sokka proclaimed. "I bet you never get lost."

"It happens on occasion," Anko replied. "Now then, there are actually two ways to get to my farm from town. This main wagon trail is wider and more direct," she pointed at the map with a stick, "but there is a side path here that would take them to the upper field. Zhao is dealing with the village headman, so he'll probably know about it. Is he likely to take advantage of it or does he prefer the direct approach?"

"He was pretty sneaky when he captured Aang," Katara answered. "He used his archers to wound Appa and distract us while his men surrounded us."

"Yes, but Zhao wouldn't have taken any chances when it came to the Avatar. He won't see us as that much of a threat," Zuko pointed out. "I think he'll just come up here directly."

"Hm." Anko cocked her head to one side as she studied her map and thought over their words. "Not a threat, huh? Well, we'll just have to convince him otherwise." Her black eyes sparked and she gave a grim smile. She drew a circle around the lumps representing her house and barn and made an arc that swung farther out. "Okay," she said. "Here's where we'll begin."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Well, nineteen chapters down, and it looks like six more to go. So we're closing in on the finish here. Hopefully I've built a strong enough framework that the next series of events won't seem too implausible… (Nervous sweatdrop) But regardless if you like the ending or dislike it, thanks for reading!


	20. Chapter 20

**Shattered**

**Chapter Twenty**

Anko went over her mental check list. She and her teenaged "troops" had already booby trapped the upper field. She had rolled back areas of sod, earthbent pits underneath and, after the teens layered the top of the pits with thin supporting branches, rolled the sod back over the tops. No one could tell anything had been disturbed, not even the soon to be destroyed seedlings that were growing up there. They had also cleared her system of aqueducts that she usually used to water her lower fields during the dry months. Anko had adjusted and lengthened the route so that now water from the river flowed steadily past the base of the hill where she and Katara currently stood.

Anko stood on top of the hill. She slid her bare feet into the proper stance, and then brought her arms in a sweeping motion down, then up and out. She took a stomping step forward. Obediently the earth leaped skyward, creating another pit on top of the hill. "All right Katara, your turn." The waterbender nodded. Screwing her face up in concentration, she made a graceful motion with her hands and arms. The water from the aqueduct started to flow up the hill, filling Anko's reservoir. "Good. Fill it up to the top," she instructed.

This hill was the dividing point. The wagon trail left the woods, went up this incline and then went down into the shallow valley of her farmland. Anko had already created trap pits to the left and to the right of the trail. Now she took the earth from the reservoir she had created and used it to make a wall to the far side of one of the pits. The earthbender peeled the top of the soil from the woods facing side of the hill and did the same to the other pit. Now that the earth-holding weeds and hard packed dirt was gone, the hillside was a soft mound of loose soil. Anko grinned; and with the pits and makeshift walls to either side of the trail, this was the only way the firebenders could come.

Finished filling the reservoir, Katara joined her on top of the hill. "Now then, when the time comes you'll soak this bare side of the hill with water. Mud is difficult to maneuver in and you can use it as a weapon too."

"How?" Katara asked. "Mud is just wet earth. Maybe you can bend it, but I can't."

Anko raised an eyebrow at the girl. "You're too young to be that skeptical. The mud is critical to my plan. Bend it and the entire hillside becomes your weapon."

"But…" Katara started.

"But nothing. Look girl; don't think of it as wet earth, think of it as really dirty water. As long as the hill is as saturated as it can be, you should be able to bend it." Anko gestured towards the reservoir. "And you have this as a backup."

Katara looked at the ground. Experimentally she took a water ball and soaked it into the dirt. "Really dirty water," she repeated as she tried to move the mud. It took a few tries, but she finally made a muddy water whip. "I did it!" She grinned up at Anko, who nodded approvingly.

"Good job. See, you're not really moving the earth, you're moving the water and the earth goes along for the ride." Anko smiled at the girl. "I'm going to finish up here. Why don't you see how the boys are doing?" Still grinning, Katara trotted back down the hill and towards the barn.

Sokka grabbed a heavy bag and loaded it into the back of the wagon. Zuko followed suit. They worked silently. Sokka wasn't used to so much quiet and it was making him uncomfortable. He was grateful when Katara entered the barn.

"Hey, guess what? I can bend mud!" she exclaimed.

"Um, good for you, I guess." Sokka dropped his bag into the back of the wagon a little heavily, sending a cloud of white dust into the air. Coughing, he backed away. Katara giggled and even Zuko grinned; Sokka's face was now chalky white. "Ha, ha, very funny," he muttered as he wiped his face off. "Man, what is this stuff anyways?"

"Lime," a slightly gravelly voice answered as Anko leaned into the barn.

"Lime? Like the fruit?" Before the farmer could answer Sokka stuck his finger into the bag and then into his mouth. "Nooo… Lime as in powdered limestone." Sokka grimaced as he spat out the powder.

"Powdered limestone? So you can bend it?" Zuko asked as Sokka continued to gag.

"That's right. It's harmless enough, but dust is a natural fire inhibitor and if enough of it is put into the air it makes a pretty effective smoke screen too."

"Great." Sokka made another face. "We're going to defeat Zhao and an army of firebenders using mud and dust."

Anko scoffed, "Defeat? Who said anything about defeating them?" Sokka and Katara stared at her incredulously. Zuko frowned slightly. "I know you have a plan, Anko. Why don't you share it with the rest of us?"

The earthbender gave the Prince a lopsided smile. "Very well. Defeating Zhao's initial attack force would serve no purpose. He'd just return with more men and overwhelm us with numbers. Do you three remember the map I made?" They all nodded. "I drew two lines; one inner, one outer. We'll start our defense on the outer arc, but I don't intend to actually stop them there. Instead we'll whittle down their numbers, eliminating as many from action as we can before falling back to the inner circle."

Seeing Zuko's slightly worried look, Anko reassured him. "I don't mean to kill them, boy, just remove them from active duty. Trust me; I've no great desire to taint my land with blood." The earthbender continued on with her plan. "Zuko and I will take the upper field. Katara and Sokka will take the wagon trail hill. These positions will eventually be overrun. Who ever gets overwhelmed first will signal the other group and we'll all fall back here. Admiral Zhao will feel he has us at that point."

"Yeah, because he _will _have us," Sokka exclaimed. "I don't see how we can hold out here; they'll just surround us."

"You still haven't explained how you intend to get Zhao to split his troops instead of just coming at us directly from the wagon trail." Zuko added.

Anko held up her hand with a sigh. "Let _me_ worry about splitting Zhao's forces and as for the other; don't criticize my inner defenses before I've put them into place." The boys fell silent. "If I may continue… Like I said, I've no intention of defeating Zhao's men. My intention is to take out Zhao."

"Wait!" Katara interrupted, "You can't kill Zhao! We need to find out where he took Aang."

"Didn't your parents teach any of you manners? Don't interrupt your elders. I already said that I'm not killing anyone. If I kill Admiral Zhao, someone else will step up and take command in his place. But if I take him hostage…"

"It will throw his troops into command limbo!"

Anko shot Zuko a look. "That's right. People like Zhao tend to discourage independent thinking from their subordinates. They prefer not to have any competition for glory, so I'm guessing no one will step forward and take charge as long as the Admiral is alive. We'll buy ourselves some time negotiating his safe return while Appa recovers more completely. Then the Watertribers can fly away, thus removing the Fire Nation's motivation for invading my farm." Anko shrugged. "That's it; any questions?"

Sokka nodded, "Yeah. Zhao is such a prick; what if his men don't want him back?"

"With him alive, they'll have to act as if they do or risk his wrath later."

"Zhao might not leave if the Watertribers do," Zuko pointed out. "He'll probably want to take revenge on you first."

"I have considered that. I think he'll leave. First, I'll make their withdraw as part of the deal for releasing him. Secondly, he'll get far more glory capturing those two then he will by overrunning my farm. And finally, I'll make it perfectly clear that it'll cost him way more than it's worth to take this place down." As Anko spoke her feral grin returned, sending chills down the spines of the three teens that saw it. The woman straightened. "I'm going to start on the inner defenses. Can you three get Max hitched up and take the lime to the upper field?" They wordlessly nodded. "Good. Later we'll have to take him and Appa somewhere else. The barn won't be safe; it's too flammable." Anko strolled off, whistling casually as she walked. The three silently watched her leave.

"OooKaay," Sokka said. "Is it just me, or is she enjoying herself way, way too much." Zuko remained silent. He had long had his suspicions about Anko. Her plan, which appeared to be sound, and her blasé attitude, seemed to confirm his opinion about the woman. He grabbed another bag of lime, determined to ask her about it later.

"Never mind that, Sokka," Katara said excitedly. "If she takes Zhao hostage, we'll be able to find out where they're keeping Aang! It's perfect!" Sokka shot Zuko a distrustful look, but the firebender just shrugged. He too would benefit if the Watertribers actually succeeded in freeing the Avatar, but that was a big "if". First they had to get out of the situation they were in.

A loud noise came from outside, the reverberation could be felt in the earth. The three moved to the door and looked out. In the paddock, both the mule and the bison stood staring towards the path. Then Max, who had seen this kind of thing before, went back to grazing. A huge boulder sat directly to the side of the path that went into town. Another tremor shook the earth as a second boulder fell in a controlled manner out of the sky and joined the first. "Oi" Sokka muttered as a third, Appa-sized boulder fell in line with the first two.

"Where is she bending from?" Katara asked. Do you think… do you think she could be a Master?"

"Yeah right, Katara. A Master earthbender is out here in the middle of nowhere, farming." Sokka scoffed.

"Come on," Zuko ordered as he forced himself away from the spectacle. "We have our own work to do."

It was nearly dark by the time Anko completed her wall. Two layers high, it surrounded her barn and house. She had packed the spaces between the boulders with earth and had used her bending to sheer off the outside of the wall, making it harder to climb. It wasn't Ba Sing Sei, she had joked, but it would do. There were two openings in the wall; one facing midway between their two outer defensive points, and one heading out towards the river. Her three wards watched with interest as she created arches and keystones to hold the holes open. Surprisingly, it was Sokka who grasped the concept of the keystone first.

"I see," he had exclaimed excitedly, "The keystone holds it up. If we smash the keystone, the entire arch collapses under the weight and the opening closes." Anko had confirmed his guess. "Once you three get in, smash the keystone and close the door. Don't worry about me, I can make my own way in," she had said with a grin.

Now it was dark and she was standing on her barn under the light of a hurricane lamp, staring at some stacks of boxes. What she wanted was under one of them, but which one? Deciding it was the left stack, she moved towards it, not bothering to turn as footsteps approached from behind. "Hello," she greeted the Fire Nation Prince, "Where are the other two?"

Katara is cooking dinner in your kitchen and Sokka is taking care of Appa and Max." Zuko answered quietly. He leaned against one of the hand hewn support beams and watched as Anko moved a box. "You're not really a farmer, are you?" This time there was no accusation or suspicion in his voice. He was merely making a statement.

Anko snorted. Her sardonic grin returned as she grabbed another box. "Prince Zuko, I was born a farmer." She moved the box off to one side. "I was raised a farmer." She took the final box and shoved it out of her way, revealing a trapdoor beneath it. "And with any luck, I will probably die a farmer." Anko took hold of the inset metal ring and pulled upward, opening the cedar lined chamber. She reached in and grabbed the outfit inside. "But it is also true that, for a while anyways, I followed in my father's footsteps." She rose, revealing the dark green Earth Kingdom uniform that was in her hand.

"Ha! I knew it." Zuko crowed triumphantly. "It's no great secret," Anko told him dryly. "The whole town knows it, and that means Admiral Zhao will know it too. He will also probably be aware that you're up here as well."

Zuko's face darkened. In his mind's eye he could picture the Admiral, his sneering face. He could feel his teeth start to grind together and had to force his jaw to relax. "That's fine," he told Anko bluntly, "although he may bring more troops because of it. He won't pass up an opportunity to humiliate me."

"Hm" Anko lowered the trap door back down. "I never thought I'd have to look at this piece of shit again," she muttered, almost inaudibly. Zuko raised his good eyebrow, but didn't bother inquiring. Something else bothered him more. "You do remember what I said, about Zhao being a Master bender?"

Anko looked up from replacing her boxes. "I don't intend to duel him, boy, just take him captive. If he's half as arrogant as you three keep telling me, he'll never see it coming." Anko gathered up her Earth Kingdom clothes and took down the lantern. "Come on; let's see if Katara can cook."

They crossed the distance from the barn to the house silently, each occupied by their own thoughts. They would have to sleep in shifts tonight, Anko knew, just in case Zhao arrived early. She hoped not, she still had some prep work to do to the wagon trail leading from town. Two days, maybe three. Tomorrow would be the second day; with any luck the Fire Nation troops wouldn't come until the third. Of course, that would mean waiting, which was often the hardest part of any battle. Anko suppressed a sigh as she fingered the cloth in her hands.

_I was so naïve when I left home. I was going to make a difference? Heh, what a fool. Still, if I can do some good here and now; if I can help protect these three so that they have a chance to grow, then at least this uniform will finally be able to be retired with some honor. _Anko snorted softly at herself, drawing the attention of her younger companion. In the moonlight, Zuko could see that her crooked grin had returned. Sokka had been right. The earthbender was seemingly enjoying herself way, way too much. Of course, he too would enjoy having the opportunity to kick Zhao's ass. All he had to do now was wait.


	21. Chapter 21

**Shattered**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Admiral Zhao didn't bother to hide his disdain as he looked over the harbor village of Yopoko. It was a small place, filled with small, insignificant people. His scribe would have to do some major embellishing in order to make his victory here seem worthy enough for the Firelord. He glanced to the side as two more of his landing ships docked. Annoyingly, the harbor of this pathetic island was too shallow to accommodate his ship, forcing him to waste time ferrying his men over. Well, he'd just have to take his irritation out on the Watertribe teens. He had brought twenty men, more than enough to take those peasants prisoner.

"Um, excuse me, Admiral?" a middle aged man approached. "I'm Shikimaru, headman of Yopoko."

"Where are the Water Tribe teens?" Zhao interrupted him, while looking down his nose at the man. What gave this nobody the nerve to talk to him directly? To his satisfaction, the headman seemed sufficiently cowed.

"W…well, you see sir, they're holed up on a farm about seven miles away from town."

Zhao scowled; what a waste of his time. "And the bison?"

"It was on death's door when they were here; they went to see a healer."

Well that was at least some good news. As long as they couldn't fly, it would be an easy capture.

"There's, um, something else you should know." Shikimaru said hesitantly. "The woman whose farm they're staying on; she's a trouble maker and she refuses to hand them over. She's also an earthbender and served as an Earth Kingdom soldier." Admiral Zhao sneered. Just one dirt-pusher? Ha! "And one of your own people is up there too."

That got his attention. "What do you mean?" he demanded.

"A teenaged soldier, he came here about a month ago. Of course we offered him food and shelter, the best the village had to offer, but Anko took him away to her farm shortly after he arrived."

Zhao's eyes narrowed as he thought about it. The timing was about right. "Did the teen have a burn scar?" At the headman's confirmation, Zhao's smirk returned. Prince Zuko, how perfect. He turned to a subordinate. "Signal the ship and bring over another thirty men. I want three Yu-yan archers too."

"Um, about my gold?"

"The deal was for the Water Tribe siblings delivered. I may consider a small reward, but only if you and your people cooperate fully."

"Oh, o…of course. I'll get a map. I can show you the best way to Anko's farm…" The man scurried off. Zhao snorted; like he'd ever give a coin of gold to these nobodies. Why should he? The island itself was neutral territory, but its people were clearly aligned with the lesser elements. If they were lucky, he'd leave without burning their town down. His mind turned to Prince Zuko and the opportunities his presence presented. Even in his current banished state, the Prince's continued existence could be problematical. So if something were to "accidentally" happen to the boy during combat, it would be no great tragedy. Zhao could blame the earthbender and offer her head to the Firelord as a gift.

Even better, he could simply tell the Firelord that Zuko had been captured by the Earth Kingdom soldier and that he, Admiral Zhao, had taken great personal pains to liberate the boy. Zuko would be humiliated and his status in the eyes of the Firelord would drop even further. That was a much better plan. Zhao's grin grew; he would be a hero and would reap the rewards he so rightfully deserved. He would have to give this Anko person a quick death as a token of his appreciation. After all, if the dirt pusher had simply surrendered the Avatar's allies he wouldn't have had any chance for additional honor. Yes, today was definitely going to be glorious.

Admiral Zhao and his men made their way through the forest. The wagon trail they followed was ill-used and rough. He belatedly wished that he had brought some rhinos along, but it wasn't enough to sour his good mood. Fifty troops was perhaps a bit of overkill, but he wanted to crush any resistance swiftly and if it served to remind Prince Zuko of his insignificant status; well, that was a bonus. If anyone dared to question him, he would say it was his concern for the Prince's safety that drove him to take such measures. Suddenly he felt a vibration beneath his feet. He held up a hand to stop his troops as the tremor grew in intensity. Earthen spikes erupted across the trail in front of his lead men, their points facing his troops like pikes. "That's far enough," a female voice called out.

Anko stood hidden behind the trunk of a tall tree, a thrill of excitement running through her in spite of herself. This was it. She had contingency plans just in case she failed to convince Zhao to divide his men, but it would work out much better if this plan worked. She cautiously peeked out from behind the tree.

"I am Admiral Zhao. You are guilty of harboring enemies of the Fire Nation. Surrender now and your death will be a swift one."

Well at least the man wasn't going to mince words. "What kind of weakling needs to hide behind all those troops? Perhaps _you_ should surrender." Anko dodged as a fire blast impacted with the tree trunk. She took a step to her left and dropped down into the tunnel she had made yesterday. With a gesture, she sealed the opening up and swiftly made her way through the pitch dark; the fingertips of one hand tracing against the tunnel's walls. She could feel the vibrations in the earth as three of Zhao's men went to surround her previous hiding spot. _Tch, only three? I'll have to try harder._

Admiral Zhao waited impatiently as his men investigated the earthbender's hiding spot. "She's gone, sir." The man shrank from the Admiral's glare. "What do you mean, gone?"

"Oh, I'm over here now," the woman's voice came from the right side of the trail this time. "You Navy boys sure are slow. Maybe if you didn't spend so much time swabbing the poop decks…" This time about half of Zhao's men opened fire on the woman's position, but once again she was gone. Admiral Zhao signaled his Yu-yan archers. It was time to stop playing around.

"If you want to fight, why don't you come out and do so?" he taunted. "Though, I suppose that's too much to ask from a dirt crawling worm like you."

"Here I am." A flash of Earth Kingdom green from behind was all the target the Yu-yan needed. Anko winced as six arrows turned her dirt filled clothes into a pin cushion. She allowed her decoy to crumble to the ground. The arrows had come from three different directions. That's all she needed to know. Once again she returned underground. The Admiral required one more good push, something to convince him that she was worthy of employing a little strategy. Anko walked down the tunnel that ran directly underneath the wagon trail until she was in front of his men. With a grim smile she drove her fist into the ceiling of her tunnel.

Zhao felt the tremor beneath his feet and leapt to the side just as the hard packed ground transformed into sand. Most of his men followed suit, but some got stuck in the soft sand, slowly being sucked downward. "Admiral!" a man ran up holding something dark green in his hands. He grabbed the proffered Earth Kingdom clothes with a snarl. The bitch was _playing_ with him. "Move!" He pushed the subordinate aside. "She's hiding underground! Fire downward!" The firebenders obeyed; stepping forward, spinning and punching flaming fists straight downward. Fire arched and flared along the ground. Some of his own men, the ones trapped in the slowly sinking sandy trail, got a little scorched, but it was worth it. Zhao grinned with satisfaction as the already weakened tunnel collapsed under the flaming assault. He looked around warily. If the earth-worm had survived, she'd have to pop up sooner or later. The only sounds and movement came from his own men, freeing their trapped comrades.

"You know, this really is sad. I expected more from an Admiral." Zhao whirled towards the voice, falling naturally into his fighting stance. There was the farmer, standing on a short earthen column just beyond the stony spikes she had erected across the path. She was tall and lean, her clothes were plain peasant's clothes and she stood there casually, in plain view, arms crossed in front of her chest as she looked down on him. She smirked, the arrogant gesture infuriating Zhao. "If this is the best you have to offer, then you are wasting my time. Go back to your ship; I have more important things to do than to play with a half-rate Admiral want-to-be."

"Fire!" Zhao shouted. The entirety of his men and his archers shot at the woman. She spun, the earth of the column breaking into chunks and whirling around her, shielding her from the assault. She dropped behind the spikes. Zhao's men kept up the onslaught, the earthen constructs soon crumbling to the ground. The scent of burnt soil hung heavily in the air. The Admiral held up his hand, ending the barrage. He sent several men to investigate. One returned, "Sir, it looks like she escaped, Sir."

"We should pursue, Admiral," Captain Lee suggested. "She can't have gotten far."

Zhao looked down his nose at the man. "When I want your opinion, I'll give it to you. No, Captain, think about it. _Why _do you think she attacked us this way? _Obviously_ it was to provoke us into blindly chasing after her. This whole trail is probably riddled with traps." Zhao narrowed his eyes. "Well it won't work. Didn't that fool in the village say something about there being two ways to get to her farm?"

"Yes sir, there is an abandoned path, but we passed it about half a mile back." The man produced a map. "It looks like it comes out over here, away from where the wagon trail emerges."

"Excellent, we'll surround her." Zhao felt his composure returning. The bitch would never see this coming. "Captain Lee, take twenty men and continue along this wagon trail. Proceed cautiously. I will take the rest of the men and the Yu-yan. We'll take this alternative route. Once you're in position, remain hidden and await my signal. You'll attack from the front while we'll circle around from behind. Remember, we want the Watertribers alive. If Prince Zuko is up there, take him alive as well; kill anyone else who gets in your way."

"Sir!" Captain Lee bowed and moved off. Admiral Zhao could feel his lips curl up in a sneer. This pathetic, barbarian bender would rue the day she tried to match wits with him!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara nervously paced the top of the hill as her brother sat nearby on the ground honing his boomerang. Never mind the fact that it was already sharp enough to split hairs. The whet stone scratched along the blade, rubbing Katara's already raw nerves with every stroke. She paced back the other way, checking their defenses for the umpteenth time. The hill was saturated to perfection, the small reservoir was full to the brim; yep, everything was just as ready now as it had been a minute ago. With a sigh, she started pacing back in the other direction.

"Katara! Would you please stop pacing around? You're driving me crazy!"

"I'll stop pacing if you stop sharpening your boomerang."

"Fine."

"Fine."

Katara sat down on the ground while Sokka put his whet stone away. They fidgeted in silence for a moment. "Man!" Sokka exploded. "What could be taking her so long?" As if to answer his question, a hand suddenly pushed up from beneath the ground. "Aaah!" Both siblings jumped up and back. Another hand and a head, Anko partially emerged from the earth like some sort of misshapen gofer.

"They're coming," she said without preamble, "about twenty of them. Stay hidden until they attack; I don't want them to know we've split up. Take down as many as you can, but remember: it's game over if they capture you two, so make sure to signal and fall back _before_ they even come close to having the opportunity, okay?" Seeing their nods, she disappeared back beneath the soil.

"Forget crazy, that was just plain creepy." Katara couldn't help but agree with her brother. They got into position. "I bet Zuko has to fall back before we do."

Katara rolled her eyes. "Why do boys always have to be so competitive? Forget Zuko, think about Aang! If Anko's plan works, we'll finally have a way to find him. We can't mess this up."

Sokka held up his hands in mock surrender. "Okay, Katara, okay. I didn't mean anything by it. I was just saying, that's all." Sokka's expression turned serious. "Don't worry Katara, we won't fail."

Zuko sat cross-legged on the warm soil. His eyes were closed, his breathing slow and measured. He had no candle to focus on so instead he focused on the sun. He basked in it, absorbing its warmth into his skin, feeling its power. He kept his mind blank, focusing entirely on his senses. Random thoughts intruded, but didn't break his meditative state. _Anko should have been back by now. _ That particular thought buzzed around his head like a fly. His brows furrowed down in annoyance, but he didn't bother opening his eyes. Anko would come when she came. Worrying about it wouldn't do him any good. Deep breath in…Deep breath out…

The defenses of this area were already prepared. Anko had created a low spot in the field. Although he would be visible if he stood, as he was, he knew he couldn't be seen from the tree-line, which was where Zhao's men would be coming from. Aligned in a semi-circle, the bags of lime also stood slit open and ready. Even Anko's hoe was sharpened and ready, although Zuko couldn't understand why she insisted that it be there. The only thing missing from the battlefield was the opposition. And Anko.

Zuko's eyes snapped open as the earth erupted upward. Anko came spiraling out from her underground passage to land on solid ground. She too crouched in the hollow, slamming a fist into the palm of her hand to rid her body of the accumulated dirt that clung to it. "We've got about thirty soldiers, three Yu-yan archers and one Admiral coming our way."

Zuko's eyebrow quirked up. "Thirty? That's overkill, even for Zhao. Didn't he divide his forces?"

"Sure he did, he's got twenty headed for the Watertribers. But it's not them I'm worried about." Anko raked her fingers through her hair as she considered their options. She hadn't planned on the Admiral bring this many men. Their inner defenses would never hold unless the Fire Nation troop numbers were seriously pared down, a tall order for just three benders and a warrior. "This calls for a change in strategy." She looked speculatively at Zuko. "I'm going to have to bend a golem."

Zuko looked at her blankly. "What's a golem? I've never heard of that before."

"I'm not surprised. It's kind of an upper level bend and it has some serious disadvantages, so even the people who can bend one, rarely do. A golem is a man shaped construct. I can move it around like a puppet, but it takes all of my concentration to do so. In the meantime, my body is completely defenseless. That's why it's a rarely used skill. It's more flashy than useful, but in a situation like this, it could be invaluable. Zhao and his men are Navy; I'm hoping they won't have a clue as to what to do against it." She looked at Zuko, her expression grave. "Zhao has three Yu-yan with him, that's the real danger. While I'm bending the golem, I won't be able to protect myself. I'll need you to do it for me."

Zuko wasn't sure he grasped the whole golem thing, but he nodded at her. "I won't let them touch you."

She smiled confidently, "Good." Anko looked out across the field, her hand planted against the ground so that she could feel any vibrations of approaching troops. Despite her self assured outward appearance, inside she had her doubts. Bending a golem was a Master's skill, and so risky for the bender that it was generally only used when one was safely hidden behind fortress walls. It had been years since she had done one, and she had only done it successfully a couple of times. She clenched her toes in the warm soil. Still, this was her land, the land of her ancestors. She was connected here to the earth more deeply than anywhere else. She had toiled here; watered the ground with her sweat, her blood and even her tears. If there was anyplace on the planet that she could create a golem, it was here.

She blinked as the vibrations of Zhao's approaching troops touched her. "And so it begins."


	22. Chapter 22

**Shattered**

**Chapter Twenty-two**

Katara and Sokka peeked over the top of the hill. Flashes of red moved amongst the multiple shades of green that made up the forest. The firebenders had arrived shortly after Anko had left, but thus far hadn't approached. "What do you think they're waiting for?" Katara asked her brother in a whisper. Sokka shrugged silently. He watched the woods intently. If the firebenders tried to circle around this hill instead of going up it, they were going to be in trouble.

Captain Lee regarded the hill with suspicion. It was quiet, too quiet. After all, they obviously knew he and his men were coming. This hill would make a good intercept point. The resisters would have the high ground, a clear advantage in battle. Mounds of earth framed in the sides of the path, funneling his men towards this point. If he wanted to get around them, he'd have to circle through the woods. "Sir, Admiral Zhao is in position," a man reported to him. Lee frowned. This was probably a trap, but his forces were only supposed to be a diversion anyways. He gave the signal to advance.

One of the soldiers emerged. Crouched close to the ground, he advanced to the cover of a nearby bush. Katara and Sokka froze. The man peered out from behind the bush, apparently looking for any hint of opposition. Finding nothing, he made a silent hand gesture. More troops advanced to his position. Four broke away from the group and headed for one of the side mounds.

"No, idiots, come up here." Sokka muttered softly. If the men fell into Anko's hidden pit prematurely, the rest of the firebenders would know this was a trap. They kept heading in that direction. "Damn it!" Sokka stood up. "Hey idiots! Are you looking for something?" He threw his boomerang and then dove behind cover as the firebenders returned fire. "Think I got their attention?"

The men from the woods emerged, charging up the hill. "Take the Watertribers alive!" someone shouted. As they started to climb the hill, they slowed, feet sinking and slipping in the loose, muddy earth. Katara emerged from her hiding place. "Take this!" she shouted as she water-whipped the lead man.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko and Anko remained hidden as Zhao's troops started to advance across the field. Their hard, steel-toed boots crushed the little green seedlings as they advanced. _No regard for life, how typical,_ Anko thought. It was hard to watch, even though she already mentally considered this field sacrificed. "Remember," she whispered to Prince Zuko, "If I lose my concentration, I lose the golem."

Zuko nodded, "I won't let you down."

With a grim smile, Anko pressed her hands down onto the soil. _Father, Grandfather, spirits of the earth, please help me. Give me the strength I need to protect this place, to protect these kids. _She felt a thrill, a connection through her bare feet and hands. A connection to this place, this earth… all earth. Eyes narrowed she stood, mounds of soil gripped tightly in both her hands. Feet planted firmly on the ground, she dropped into a stance.

Zuko stood when Anko did, not knowing what to expect. The earthbender took two steps forward, feet sinking into the soil from the force behind her move. She brought her dirt filled hands down and then up. The earth of the field responded. It gathered, mounded, rose up towards the sky. When Anko had said a golem was man-shaped, Zuko had mentally thought it would also be man-sized. As the mound between them and Zhao's advancing troops grew, he realized how wrong that assumption was. The soil and rock kept rapidly gathering, until the heap was five times the height of a normal man. The earthbender wasn't finished. She moved, making sharp stiff movements with her hands. The mound took form; two arms and two legs emerged from the formally shapeless lump.

The Fire Nation soldiers halted, staring at the large deformed earthen "man" standing in the middle of the field. Zuko too stared. Then he glanced sideways at Anko. Sweat ran down the woman's face, her arms trembled slightly from tension. Her eyes were narrowed with concentration. She brought her arms inward to her body then pushed out with them. "Move," she breathed out the command. For a second, nothing happened. Then, slowly, the golem lifted one earthen leg free from the soil and took a hesitant step forward. Another step followed, and then another. Zhao's troops opened fire at the construct, blasting off chunks of its form with their fiery attacks. The golem took no notice. It advanced more rapidly than before, scattering the firebenders ahead of it.

Admiral Zhao watched as the earth took a vague human form before him. "Sir, what is that thing?" Lieutenant Lang asked. "A golem," Zhao answered absently. The thing took a shuttering first step. Zhao had read about this skill, but he had never seen one in action. He realized just how skillfully he had been played. _Heh, we aren't dealing with some nobody Earth Kingdom soldier here; that woman is a Master. And judging by the way she set me up, I'm guessing she must have been an officer at some point too. _Admiral Zhao smiled to himself; the harder the battle, the greater the glory. Besides, he had also read about the golem's weakness. He signaled his archers. "Circle the field and incapacitate the woman and her ally. I want them both alive."

"Lieutenant Lang, order the men to stop firing on the golem; it's pointless. They are to fire on the earthbender's position instead. I want her and her companion distracted so that the Yu-yan can circle them without being noticed." He looked back out over the battlefield as some screams reached his ears. The golem had chased some of his men into a hidden pit. "Incompetent fools," he muttered.

Zuko grinned as the spectacle of Zhao's troops being chased around the field by the lifeless golem continued. He couldn't imagine why earthbenders didn't use this trick more often. Then a movement caught the corner of his eye. Instinctively he did a roundhouse kick, fire arcing out from his heel to incinerate the oncoming arrow. The blunted end of the arrow whizzed inches in front of Anko's nose. The earthbender never moved, never blinked. She remained frozen in her stance, eyes fixed on her golem. As Zuko took in her dull, absent eyes, he realized with a start just how dangerous this was. A blast of fire shot towards them; Zhao's men were trying to get around the golem and advance towards their position. They split up, there was too many for the mobile construct to stop. Zuko inserted himself between Anko and the firebenders, prepared to do battle.

Katara slammed her hands against the saturated earth, freezing a swath of it solid. The firebenders whose feet were already sunken into the muddy hillside, now found themselves frozen to it. Curses abounded as they bent, fire surrounding their hands in order to melt themselves free. Sokka didn't give them the chance. He threw his boomerang at the immobile targets, ringing it off their helmeted heads. The two men dropped to the ground, joining the four others already there. Sokka dodged a retaliatory blast, ducking behind a mound of earth. More Fire Nation soldiers advanced on the hill. With a grunt of effort Katara "pushed" the muddy slope, bending the water in the soil away from them. Already struggling to climb the sodden hill, the Fire Nation soldiers found themselves being pulled back down the hillside as the muddy earth itself moved away from the Watertriber's position. They shot fire at Katara, who created an ice shield from the reservoir before seeking cover with her brother.

Katara panted slightly. Her reservoir was already half gone. "How many have we gotten?" she asked her brother.

"If you count the ones that fell into the pit, we've taken out ten." Sokka peeked out from behind their shelter. He saw the firebenders start to climb out of the pit. "Never mind, make that six."

Katara frowned; bending mud was harder than bending pure water and she wasn't used to extended combat. Still… "We have to do better. We have to take out more of them before falling back."

"No kidding," Sokka replied. "I'm not letting Zuko show us up. Try that freezing thing again, it seems to work pretty well."

Katara nodded. "Ready?"

Zuko swatted the fireball to one side, and then deflected another blast. Out on the field the golem pursued a group of firebenders. Moving far more swiftly than its mass should allow; it cut them off. They retaliated by focusing all of their attacks on one of the construct's legs. Chunks of earth were blasted off under the onslaught.

"He… catches on quickly… Admiral Zhao does." Anko's words, as distant and unemotional as her eyes, reached Zuko's ears. He found it unnerving, seeing her this way. The firebenders succeeded in severing the golem's leg. A cheer broke out as the thing tottered.

"But… I'm not exactly… a rookie either." Taking a deep breath, Anko made a gesture with her hand. The golem's leg reformed itself. The earthbender continued with her movements. The golem took its newly reformed leg and kicked out, catching the nearby firebenders completely off guard. Their red clad bodies flew through the air, landing hard on the ground. Not one of them stirred.

Zuko stepped in front of Anko to break an arc of fire. He used his hands to direct the flame to either side of her immobile body. There was too many. Even with the golem causing chaos, the firebenders who got around it were advancing closer and closer. He wasn't sure how much longer he could protect the woman. A hint of movement to his right. He spun in that direction. He slammed his heel into the ground, bouncing fire off the soil to create a small wall of flames, just in time to incinerate two oncoming arrows. Wait, weren't there _three _archers? Eyes widening, Zuko whirled in time to see the third Yu-yan, positioned to Anko's left, loose his arrow. Zuko did the only thing he could think of; he swept Anko's feet. The earthbender hit the ground hard. Out on the field, the golem instantly halted. Zuko yelled, shooting fire from his hands and feet in all directions, driving Zhao's troops back and forcing them to dive for the ground. "Anko?" he called. "Are you alright?"

The golem was starting to collapse. Anko sat straight up. "Nice kick," she grinned, "Thank you."

Zuko was relieved to see her eyes were focused again. It didn't last long. The earthbender rose. "There's still too many of them. We need to thin them out just a little more." The golem ceased crumbling as Anko resumed her stance, the life in her eyes once again fading away. Zuko risked a look towards where the Water Tribe siblings were stationed. No signal. "Like I'm going to let some peasants outlast me!" He could have sworn he saw a hint of a grin on Anko's face before it too fell slack.

The firebender cursed as a mud ball flew into his face. Temporarily blinded, he never saw the boomerang coming. Captain Lee, still in the forest, groaned as the duo on the top of the hill took out yet another of his men. "Any sign of Admiral Zhao?" he questioned the soldier whom he had sent up a tree.

"No, sir. No sign of the earthbender either." The man slid down from his vantage point. Captain Lee scowled. This was supposed to be a simple pincher attack. His troops distract while the Admiral's circle and conquer from behind. What had gone wrong? How long was he supposed to continue playing with these children? Where could the earthbender and Prince Zuko be hiding themselves? He counted heads. He had eleven men left, including himself. His scowl deepened. This was ridiculous! And Admiral Zhao had a low tolerance for failure. He signaled his remaining troops to fall back to the trees. It was this muddy hill that was the problem. Well, he could rectify that. "Line up and fire at the hillside. Dry it up and she won't be able to bend it anymore," he ordered.

Sokka peered out from behind their sheltering mound of earth. "Hey, they're retreating! Whoo Hoo! We rock!"

Katara, bent over trying to catch her breath, just frowned. "It can't be _this _easy."

"Easy! What battle were you watching?" her brother retorted. Sokka again peeked out at the Fire Nation's position. Now the men were lining up, facing their hill. As one they dropped into the classic firebending stance. "Um, Katara? We may have a bit of a problem here." The troops fired, a cloud of steam rising up from the sodden soil as water evaporated out of the hillside. "A big problem."

Zuko grinned as his fireball impacted squarely on an opposing soldier's chest, sending the man flying backwards on his ass. He didn't let it go to his head though; as Anko had said, the Yu-yan were the real danger. Out on the field, the golem was still wreaking havoc, which meant Anko's safety was entirely his responsibility. He grimaced. He hated to admit it, but the woman was right. Zhao did catch on quick. He had divided his men evenly, using half of them as golem fodder, while the rest slowly surrounded Zuko and Anko's position. The Prince was being run ragged, trying to defend Anko from such superior numbers. Worse, he suspected the firebenders were only a diversion for the more deadly archers. A shout distracted him momentarily. Another trap pit had been blundered into. But it wasn't enough; they were being overrun.

Zuko jerked his attention back to the battle at hand. Two of Zhao's men fired at him simultaneously. He shielded himself with his arms as flames surrounded him, forcing him back. Finally he broke through, but another blast followed the first, again pushing him back. Grunting with effort, he broke the blast, and then ducked under a third assault. He spun, sending a low arc of fire streaking across the battlefield. Unprepared for such a low attack, the two men were impacted by it just above their ankles, the force of the fire sweeping their feet out from under them. Panting, Zuko rose. He only had a second to see the danger. "Anko!" It was too late. The combination attacks had pushed him too far away; he would never reach her in time. Calmly, the archer let fly, his arrow streaking towards the immobile woman's head. "No!"

A flash of red and brown from behind. The sharp crack as the arrow's shaft snapped between the strong fingers of a well-worn hand. The short, portly figure returned fire, the accuracy of his blast forcing the Yu-yan to purposely dive head first into an uncovered pit. A lump caught in Zuko's throat. He couldn't speak; he couldn't breath. Anko did it for him.

"General Iroh," she said in her oddly disjointed voice, "it is an honor to … welcome you to my farm. I see… you haven't lost your… sense of timing."

The figure turned, intelligent eyes sparkling with humor as he gave a respectful nod of the head. "General Anko, the honor is mine. Prince Zuko, it is very good to see you again, my nephew."

Zuko's vision blurred for a second. The lump dissipated. "Uncle Iroh! You came back!" Then he paused. Incredulously he repeated, "_Genera_l Anko! You're a _General_?"

"_Former _General," Anko said sharply, her voice showing a little more emotion than the deadpan tone she had been using.

Iroh casually batted away a few incoming fireballs, as if he were shooing flies. His eyes glittered mischievously. "Really, Prince Zuko. Didn't the sages teach you anything? Who else but the "Omashu Fox" could hold her position against such superior numbers?"

"Don't fill the boy's head with that nonsense!" Anko said crossly. Out on the field, the golem began collapsing. It shambled around, losing more and more of its body as it moved. Anko scowled. Iroh was accomplishing by himself what thirty firebenders and three Yu-yan archers couldn't: causing her to lose her focus. With a grunt she reestablished the golem. "If… you've come to… reclaim your nephew… your timing is… most inconvenient."

"Ah yes, actually I believe I can put a quick end to this combat," Iroh patted a leather bound tube tucked into his belt, "if I can reach Admiral Zhao, that is."

"Really? If you… don't mind traveling like an earthbender… I can get you there." Anko gave up on her golem. Breaking her stance she brought her arms sweeping in, slamming a fist against the palm of an open hand. The earthen construct on the field exploded, raining chunks of dirt and stone down on Zhao's troops. Freed from her incapacitating bend, Anko grinned. She stomped a foot hard on the ground, sending a medium sized chunk of rock into the air. It hovered as she snapped off a kick, sending it flying towards the Yu-yan archer that had been aiming at her.

"Prince Zuko, it is time to fall back to the inner circle. Hold the wall with the other two while I escort your Uncle to Admiral Zhao. I'll join you shortly." Anko took up her hoe. She made a huge swing with the tool, pulling it back past her head before arcing it down toward the ground and back up towards the sky. The lime dust shot out of the slit open bags. Tall columns of white stood before them, the minute particles of dust hanging in the air. Anko dropped her hoe and took a step forward while simultaneously snapping her arms together in a clap. The columns blasted out over the field, a thick haze filling the air as a natural breeze helped distribute the dust. Like a heavy fog, the cloud of powdered limestone acted as a screen, obscuring the vision of all the firebenders. Anko picked up her hoe. Tapping the head of it on the ground, she opened up a hole to her network of underground tunnels. "This way, General Iroh, if you please." Anko dropped down into her opening and Iroh made as to follow.

"Uncle, wait! If you're here, does that mean…?"

The older man gave the Prince a gentle smile. "Both your ship and your men are awaiting you in the harbor, Prince Zuko." A fireball, weakened by burning its way through the thick cloud of dust, shot between them. "I will explain everything when I get back." Iroh also dropped into the hole. It sealed up behind him. Zuko stared at the spot for a second before turning to sprint towards the wall surrounding Anko's house and barn. He giggled a little as he ran. He felt so light; it was if his feet weren't even touching the ground.


	23. Chapter 23

**Shattered**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Katara let out a surprised yell as a firebender grabbed her arm. Skillfully, he twisted it behind her back, immobilizing her. The water she had been bending fell uselessly to the ground. "Hey!" Sokka charged wielding his club, but the soldier turned, using Katara as a shield. The teenager halted.

"Surrender," the firebender advised. Sokka took a few side steps to his left, the man following suit to keep Katara between them. Sokka raised his hands over his head with a grin. "Guess you got us…" His previously thrown boomerang clanged off the back of the soldier's helmet, felling him instantly. "…Or maybe not."

Freed, Katara pointed to the upper field where there were columns of white rising into the sky. "Sokka look! The signal."

"About time," he grunted as he took a wild swing at the advancing troops. "Well if you had lit ours when I told you to, instead of being so pigheaded, we wouldn't be in this position!" Katara froze the ground beneath the feet of an advancing soldier, causing him to slip and fall. It gave her a great idea. Taking the rest of the water from her reservoir, she sent it down the backside of the hill, towards the earthen wall surrounding Anko's buildings. Then she froze it. "Sokka, come on!" Taking a few running steps, she dove head first down the icy chute.

"Just like home." Sokka swung his club low, sweeping the legs of a firebender before following after his sister. Once they reached the bottom, Katara turned. Seeing Fire Nation soldiers about to slide down her chute, she reverted it back to water, sending the men diving face-first into the sod. Grinning, Sokka grabbed her by the hand. "Let's go!"

They ran towards the opening in the wall. A flash of red caught the corner of Katara's eye. The firebenders on top of the hill had launched an assault. Another fireball streaked in from her right, intercepting the first attack. Sokka and Katara dove to the ground as the fireballs collided in an explosion of sparks. Katara raised her head. A solo figure in Fire Nation red was also running towards the opening in the wall. Zuko had saved them. "Come on!" Sokka pulled her to her feet. Racing, they reached the opening at the same time as the Prince.

"Close the door," Zuko panted as the three entered. Sokka smashed his club against the keystone. Once, twice, on the third blow it shattered and the arches and the load they beared came crashing down. The teens coughed as dust rose from the site. "Go close the other one," Zuko ordered Sokka.

"Hey, stop telling me what to do." But he complied; running towards the other opening, the one that faced the river. Zuko and Katara climbed up the still rough inside of the wall. Anko had formed a ledge that ran around the inside of the wall a few feet down from the top, which allowed the teens to stand and watch the approaching firebenders while providing a little bit of cover. Several of Zhao's troops were advancing from both positions. Katara glanced sideways at Zuko. He was smiling. She frowned. Their situation didn't seem all that promising to her. "Where's Anko? Did she go after Zhao?"

The Prince's smile widened. "She's with my Uncle and yes, they went after Zhao." Zuko's smile was infectious and in spite of the uneasy feeling this news gave her, Katara found herself smiling back. She realized with a start that this was perhaps the first time she had ever seen the Prince truly smile. A real smile, not haughty or superior, not tainted by other, darker emotions. It was a nice smile. But still… Katara wasn't sure that this news bode well for her and her brother. Even though thus far Zuko's uncle had stood benignly on the sidelines during the Prince's many attempts to capture Aang, there was no guarantee that he would do so now. If she and Sokka were truly wanted by the Fire Nation, didn't that almost obligate the Prince and his Uncle to try and capture them? Katara's smile faded into a frown. Zhao or Zuko, in the end the result would be the same.

A fireball collided with their wall, jarring her back to reality. Sokka came pounding up from the other end of their "fortress." Katara pushed her worries out of her mind. They would have to get through this ordeal with Zhao first, and then deal with whatever surprises that came their way afterwards. "We should spread out to better defend this wall," Zuko said, the words still sounding like an order even though he had tried to say it like a suggestion.

"Good idea," Katara cut off her brother before he could start sputtering.

"We only need to hold out until Anko and my Uncle get back. It shouldn't be long."

"For once, I hope you're right," Sokka muttered. Already Zhao's men were moving to encircle them. All three teens knew they didn't _have_ long.

General Iroh held a small flame in one cupped hand. The tunnel they traversed was wide enough that he could walk abreast with General Anko. Still, he walked half a step behind, allowing her to guide them through the maze of passages. The tunnel they were in now was an old one. Little clouds of dust rose from the earthen floor with every footstep as they walked. Anko had probably made this as one of her bolt-holes when she had returned home from war. He couldn't blame her for being cautious. Generals were Generals, even after they left active service and capturing one, even a retired General such as himself, would be seen as a boon to the opposing side. Iroh cleared his throat, breaking the silence in which they walked. "I hope that my nephew didn't cause you too much trouble during his stay here."

Anko didn't pause, but she glanced at the shorter man with the corner of her eyes. Her mouth tweaked up. "And I suppose it was mere coincidence that brought him to my doorstep?" Before Iroh could protest his innocence in the matter, Anko continued. "I really have no experience with teenagers so I can't give a fair answer to that. However… I find it poses an interesting conundrum; how will the world deal with a Firelord actually worthy of respect?"

Iroh felt a wellspring of pride swell up in him. It meant a lot, knowing that Anko thought so highly of his nephew. And yet Iroh knew Zuko had a long treacherous path to navigate before he could even begin to hope for that outcome. "Speaking of conundrums," Anko continued, "how exactly did you get up here? Obviously you took the river path, but that route is only known to a few people. It's not even on a map."

"Ah," Iroh rubbed his beard. "Your friend the Innkeeper was most helpful in that regard, General Anko."

Anko led them down a side path, one that was constructed far more recently. "Charmed the information out of poor Saki, did you? Incorrigible old man." She paused, placing a hand upon the ceiling of the tunnel. "And it's just "Anko" now." There was no mistaking the hint of bitterness in her tone. She continued walking down the passageway, fingertips trailing along the earthen ceiling. Tree roots were beginning to protrude from the tunnel's roof.

Iroh followed after. "You'll forgive me, perhaps, if I choose to show respect to an honorable adversary."

Anko paused again, partially turning to regard the older man with a slightly tilted head. She sighed. "You haven't changed much, General Iroh," she said a bit ruefully. "Do as you wish; at any rate, we are here. Unless I miss my guess, Admiral Zhao is thirty feet in that direction." Anko jerked her hand down off the ceiling; the soil beyond them followed the gesture, falling in a controlled fashion to form earthen steps that led to the bright surface.

Iroh extinguished the fire in his hand. He patted his rather rotund middle. "I haven't changed? Oh, if only that were true," he lamented with enough mock regret to make the younger General roll her eyes skyward and snort. "Thank you for escorting me here, General Anko," he said with far more sincerity. "I will rejoin you at your farm as soon as I settle matters with Admiral Zhao."

"The pleasure was all mine, General Iroh," Anko responded, falling easily back into the routine of politeness that had once ruled her life. She sealed her tunnel back up after the older man left. Wasting no time, she whirled and sprinted back towards her house and barn, needing only her sense of the earth around her to guide her.

Admiral Zhao put down his binoculars with a growl. He couldn't see a thing with this blasted haze hanging over the field. Things had seemed to be going well. His men had finally forced the earthbender to drop her golem, ridding the battleground of the opposition's one true asset. True, much damage had already been done. Zhao had lost over half his men between the golem and the pits that booby trapped the field. One of his Yu-yan was M.I.A. too. But that was alright, he still had plenty of men and Captain Lee should have numbers too. Then, just as he was about to regroup and advance, the earthbender had done something to cover the field with this thick, white haze. He smirked. Clearly this was a desperate move by a desperate bender. Victory would soon be his.

"Lieutenant Lang, signal a muster. We'll crush them all at once."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a calm, familiar voice interjected from behind. Eyes widening with surprise, Admiral Zhao whirled around. "General Iroh!"

Sokka smashed the fingers of a climbing Fire Nation soldier. The man fell with a curse. The limestone haze from the upper field was slowly blowing into the lower valley, making the advancing troops hard to see. Not that any of them had time to form a strategy anyways. For now, it was all they could do to repel the invaders off the wall. Zhao's troops were circling the wall, spreading the teens thin. Sokka knew they wouldn't last much longer.

Katara water-whipped a climbing soldier. She then streamed the water back into her canteen. It took longer to do it that way, but she couldn't afford to waste any of her supply. She ducked as a fireball smashed against the wall, sparks and bits of super-heated stone showering around her. She panted. She was exhausted; this was far too much extended combat for her, but what choice did she have but to go on? The waterbender risked a glance to her right. Prince Zuko was holding up better, but she could see his movements had slowed. He sent a volley of fireballs down on the advancing troops before ducking back behind the wall. Zhao's men returned fire, most of the blasts slammed ineffectively against the stone wall, but one arced up and over. Katara watched in horror as it hit the thatch roof of Anko's barn.

Zuko also saw where the blast hit. A thin tendril of black smoke started to rise from the barn's roof. Quickly it grew larger. He looked over at Katara. "Go!" he ordered.

"But…" Katara grimaced. There was no way Zuko could hold that much of the wall by himself.

"Go!" he insisted. Katara hesitated just a second more before climbing down the wall and running towards the well. Zuko closed his eyes for a second, allowing himself to feel the exhaustion that, thus far, adrenaline had kept at bay.

"Hey! Look out!" Zuko's eyes snapped open at Sokka's call. Arms surrounded him from behind, pulling him back and pinning him to the stone wall. He struggled, but the soldier was larger and had the advantage of surprise. The arms squeezed him, forcing his breath out of his lungs. Zuko gasped. There was a loud ringing sound as Sokka's boomerang connected with the man's helmet. The arms released as the man fell back down. Zuko coughed and sucked in lungfuls of life-giving air. He glanced at Sokka, who gave him a cocky grin and flashed him a "V" sign. Zuko snorted. "Idiot," he muttered, though he did it with a smile. Yet, there was no time to celebrate. Around the circular wall, in the area that Katara had been safeguarding, the familiar red and brown uniforms started to appear. They had been breached.

"General Iroh," Admiral Zhao recovered from his initial shock rather quickly. "I am honored to welcome the great hero of our nation to my battlefield. You've come at a rather opportune time. An Earth Kingdom soldier has taken Prince Zuko hostage; we are just about to liberate him."

"Very considerate of you," Iroh said dryly, "However, I bring news from Firelord Ozai and as you mentioned once before, my brother is not a patient man."

Zhao's eyes narrowed as he regarded the older man with a mixture of distrust and ire. Iroh merely smiled politely back at him. "Very well," Zhao extended a hand to accept the leather bound scroll from General Iroh, "although I'm not sure what could be more important than Prince Zuko's safety."

Iroh's golden eyes glittered as the Admiral broke the Firelord's wax seal. His only regret was that Prince Zuko himself wasn't there to witness the expression on Zhao's face. As Zhao read, his eyes widened comically as his face flushed purplish-red with rage. Just barely keeping himself under control, he raised his head to look at the carefully nonchalant General. "What nonsense is this!" he exploded. "How am I responsible for the Avatar's lemur! How!"

"Ah," Iroh responded calmly, "a very good question. As I understand it, it was you who brought the lemur with the Avatar to the fortress. And it was men under your command who were responsible for guarding both the lemur and the Avatar. A commander _is_ responsible for the actions of his men, is he not?"

"Don't tell me my responsibilities!" the Admiral snarled before remembering to whom he was speaking. Iroh, however, simply gave him a calm smile.

"I'm sure the Firelord will be most understanding when you speak with him. Your orders _are _to report to him _immediately_, are they not?" Zhao glared at the older man, then back down at the scroll. Iroh could actually see heat waves radiating off the man. He waited patiently to see what Zhao would do.

Prince Zuko stood back to back with Sokka on the wall. They were surrounded. "Prince Zuko," a brown haired man addressed him from the ground outside the wall, "I am Captain Lee. Surrender now and no harm will come to you." Zuko glared down at the man. His mind raced. There had to be a way out of this, there just had to be.

"Let go of me you bast…" Katara's angry voice was cut off as the firebender holding her placed his hand over her mouth. She struggled futilely. Zuko could feel Sokka shift behind him. "Surrender, Prince Zuko. You have no choice."

"Excuse me; don't I have anything to say about this?" Captain Lee spun to face the approaching woman. His reaction was far too late. Anko drove her hoe into his midsection, driving the breath out of his lungs. Bent over and gasping, the Captain never saw the metal end of the hoe descend on his head. He collapsed to the ground. The men on the wall all opened fire on the woman, foolishly distracted from Zuko and Sokka. The boys didn't let the opportunity pass them by. Instantly they attacked the nearest firebenders, driving them back. The wall section Zhao's troops were standing on shuddered, then crumbled, the once solid stone transforming into loose soil. Only the section on which the teens stood remained erect. With a grim smile, Anko waded into the chaos, pausing only to take out the firebenders who were struggling to free themselves of the dirt with her hoe.

Sokka jumped down off the wall, running to his sister's aid, but it was unnecessary. Taking advantage of the distraction Anko had caused, Katara had freed herself, using the remains of her canteen water to freeze the firebender solid. Within an instant, the tide had turned. "Anko," Zuko called down from his still upright section of the wall, "where is my Uncle?" The earthbender ducked under a Fire Nation soldier's wild punch. She drove the hard metal end of her hoe into his nose plate, busting it backwards into his fragile nose. Not pausing, she swept his feet with her "weapon". A short mournful horn sounded off in the distance. Twice more it sounded. Anko grinned as Zhao's men began to retreat, taking their disabled comrades with them. She turned to look at Zuko as he jumped down from the top of the wall. "I'd say he's taken care of Admiral Zhao, wouldn't you?"

Not wanting to delay their departure, Anko freed the trapped firebenders from the collapsed sections of the wall. She stood, casually leaning against her hoe, watching as they retreated. Zuko joined her to her right, the Water Tribe siblings stood to her left. "Well…," she drawled, "that was fun."

Sokka snorted. "You really are insane, Anko." The earthbender's lazy smile grew larger. They were all smiling. After all, they had won.


	24. Chapter 24

**Shattered**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

"You can stop pacing now, Prince Zuko." Anko didn't bother looking up from her work as she spoke. She was busy treating a burn on Sokka's arm. "Your Uncle is returning." The Prince halted mid-pace and turned towards the openings in Anko's wall. Sure enough, a short, portly form was making its way into their inner sanctuary.

"Uncle," Zuko said with a mixture of relief and ire, "What took you so long?"

"Well it's a long walk, nephew. And I wanted to make sure Admiral Zhao fully withdrew his men before I headed back."

Anko finished bandaging Sokka's arm. She rose, both Water Tribe siblings standing a little behind her. They were eying the Fire Nation General with a bit of apprehension, but Anko smiled. "I see you found the time to purloin some of my fruit, General Iroh." she said while gesturing towards some suspicious lumps protruding from the man's clothes. "I would have given you some, had you asked."

"Ah, yes, well… I didn't want to be a bother."

"I'm sure that you didn't." Anko muttered dryly.

"Enough with the fruit already! Uncle, tell us what's going on. How did you get Zhao to leave?"

Iroh hid a smile at his nephew's familiar impatience. "Well, you see Prince Zuko, it appears that due to some negligence on the part of a few of Admiral Zhao's men, the Avatar's pet lemur managed to free the Avatar himself." Iroh was instantly surrounded by three eager teenagers.

"Really! Aang escaped?" The Water Tribe girl with the large blue eyes queried.

"Momo did it? Way to go Momo!" her brother exclaimed excitedly.

"Uncle," Zuko's quiet, urgent voice broke through the other two, "Uncle, does this mean…?"

The old man shook his head in mock lament. "I'm afraid so, Prince Zuko. Your mission has been restored." He sighed. "This whole thing has been a terrible tragedy for the Fire Nation, really."

Zuko's eyes lit up. His mission restored? That meant he still had a chance to reclaim his honor, to put his world back to the way it should be. "What are we waiting for? We must leave immediately. The whole Fire Nation is probably searching for him and now Zhao has a head start…"

Iroh held up a hand, "You don't need to worry about Admiral Zhao for a while, Prince Zuko. It appears the Firelord wants an explanation for how things went so wrong. He is not pleased about this turn of events." Iroh fell silent. There was no need for Prince Zuko to know the rest. That Iroh had been unable to persuade the Firelord to give the Prince another, non-Avatar related mission to prove himself. That it had taken days of subtle manipulation to get Ozai to _order_ him to inspect the security at the fortress in which the Avatar had been kept. Or that after the Avatar's subsequent escape, Iroh himself had to face the Firelord's suspicion and wrath. Iroh watched as his nephew smiled, as a gleam of determination lit his eyes. So different from the broken teen that had left the ship a month ago. That made it all worth while.

A slow smile curled Zuko's lips as he imagined Zhao trying to explain this to his Father. It was a very satisfying thought indeed. But it only lasted for a moment. After all, Zuko wasn't exactly on safe ground yet and this did nothing to change that. "Well, there's still no time to waste. I'm going to get my things. Be ready to leave as soon as I get back." The Prince ordered before departing at a trot, fatigue forgotten as his restored hope gave him renewed energy.

"Jerk," Sokka muttered as they watched him go.

"Never mind him, Sokka. Let's go tell Appa. This news will cheer him up." Katara grinned at her brother. They also forgot how tired they were, buoyed by sudden relief and happiness. Their feet flew lightly across the sod as they raced off towards the river, where Appa and Max had been taken.

Anko watched the teens race across her yard. So young, so full of hope. So determined that one way or another, they were going to change the world. Was this the Avatar's true power, to be so inspiring even to his enemies? Or perhaps it was just part of the Avatar's destiny to unite people. She had certainly never imagined that she would one day be peacefully standing next to a man that she had once battled against. Anko tilted her head slightly; after one hundred years of stagnation the world was finally changing and it was the younglings running across her property that would oversee this change. Two were apparently the self-appointed guardians and guides to the young Avatar and one… well Prince Zuko's path and the choices he made would most definitely affect the world. Anko allowed a hint of a smile to touch her lips. This turn of events had certainly been fortuitous for Prince Zuko, suspiciously so. She spared her former adversary a sideways glance.

"The Avatar's lemur must be a most remarkable creature." Anko commented dryly, a tiny smile tweaking up the corner of her mouth. Iroh tucked his hands into his long sleeves. His own mouth hosted a small, private smile. He made no other response, knowing that anything he did or said would be analyzed immediately and most likely accurately by the sharp-witted woman. That was Anko's true gift; the one that had earned her the nickname of "Omashu Fox", the one that had enabled her to face him across battlefields as an equal, the one that allowed her and three teenagers to hold off an Admiral and fifty of his men. Her skills as an earthbender were strong, but her ability to read a situation and all the possible scenarios that arose from it quickly and accurately was rivaled by only a few.

He glanced sideways at the taller woman. Her head was slightly cocked, her gaze distant as she watched the three retreating teenagers. Her left hand was turned so he could not see its back, as it had been, consciously or unconsciously, since his arrival on her farm. Not that it mattered; he already knew what was there. "You know," she said slowly, "we live in interesting times."

His smile widened as he too regarded the younger generation. "Yes, General Anko, we do indeed."

Prince Zuko, toting his bag of belongings, slowed from a trot to a statelier, albeit still rapidly paced walk. He checked to make sure that his sleeve covered the thin scar on his wrist, and then forced himself to stop fussing over it. He wasn't ready to explain that scar to his Uncle, not now, and possibly not ever. He approached the two adults, who were engaged in polite, casual conversation, realizing as he did so that he was probably witnessing something very odd. After all, his Uncle was a retired General and apparently Anko was too. Wouldn't that make them enemies? His Uncle's calm voice, the one that he had missed so much, reached his ears. "You still owe me a rematch, General Anko."

"Of Pai-gow?" Anko chuckled. "I believe the terms of that agreement were that the rematch would take place "if circumstances allow."

Zuko's heart jumped in his chest. A game of Pai-gow could take hours; they had to leave _now,_ before someone else captured the Avatar, before this nightmare could repeat itself. Suddenly he noticed his Uncle was eying him with a sly smile on his face, that the man had deliberately spoken loud enough for him to overhear. He was being teased!

Anko had mercy on him. "Perhaps, someday, circumstances will allow us to have our game. You and your nephew would be welcome guests on my farm anytime." Zuko gave the earthbender a grateful smile as he joined them. He realized with a pang of sudden sadness that this was it. He was leaving and in all likelihood would never return to this small island. His smile faded away. "Well, Prince Zuko," Anko said with a friendly smile, "I cannot truly wish you success in your quest to capture the Avatar. But I do wish both you and your Uncle a safe journey."

Zuko nodded stiffly in reply, swallowing around an unexpected lump in his throat. Words failed him. "Come on, Uncle," he ordered, turning stiff-backed to walk away. Then he paused. "General Anko? …Thank you." Zuko bowed to the woman, a full respectful bow. Iroh quirked an eyebrow skyward. It was a rare spectacle indeed, for his nephew to show that much respect to anyone aside from his family. But then again, he had always considered Anko a person worthy of respect. The woman gave a slight bow in return, her hard features softening as she regarded the Fire Nation Prince. "Safe Journey, Prince Zuko," she repeated. Off in the distance, a loud roar sounded, scaring the birds from the trees. Appa was celebrating in his own way the return of the Avatar.


	25. Chapter 25

**Shattered**

**Chapter Twenty-five**

Anko enjoyed her modest lunch while sitting in the shade. She leaned against a tree trunk, half open eyes looking out over her upper field. Almost two weeks had past since the battle on her farm; only now were the last remnants of that battle being swept away. The damaged portion of her barn's roof had been repaired, the large blocks that had made up the inner wall that had surrounded her buildings were removed and now, finally, the upper field had been smoothed and replanted. Anko yawned and stretched. All this bending was tiresome and the majority of the reconstruction had been left to her alone. The Avatar's bison, upon learning that his master was free and waiting for him somewhere in the world, had made a near miraculous recovery. He and his apologetic, yet overjoyed passengers had departed a mere three days after Prince Zuko.

But that was okay. Anko had smiled and waved and wished them all a "Safe Journey". After all, those younglings were the new movers and shakers of the world. Their actions would ultimately affect everyone, even the people of Yopoko. Anko was a simple farmer now; her time in the sun was done. And she didn't mind it, really. She was used to being alone, and it wasn't the first time she had to put the farm back in order. Still… it was kind of quiet now. And it was kind of difficult, to let go. After years of isolation, she had been suddenly thrust back into current events, back into a world she had given up on long ago. And it was hard, not knowing. Had the Water Tribe siblings found the Avatar yet, or would the Fire Nation get there first? Would Prince Zuko find a way to end his banishment and ascend to the throne?

As small and unimportant as Yopoko was, Anko knew she would probably never know the answers. At least, not until it was too late to do anything about them. The earthbender scoffed at herself. And she actually cared. When had that happened? Hadn't the greedy, self-serving, dishonorable ways of other people driven that emotion from her long ago? Did she really want to risk hoping again, for a better world, for a peaceful world?

An odd call sounded across her field. Anko recognized the flash of red as Misha the foxcat pounced on some small unfortunate creature. She was glad to see the foxcat hunting again. Having hidden herself away from the battle, Misha had returned to the farm to find Prince Zuko inexplicably gone. The poor feline had been despondent, searching endlessly at night for her missing bed partner. Anko had found it to be cute in a sad sort of way. She had no idea that the feline had become so attached. Finally she had relented and allowed the foxcat to sleep with her. She was sure that eventually Misha would forget all about the firebender. Everything would go back to normal now… it was for the best, really.

The farmer's idle hands played in the soil, finding something hard amongst the soft grasses. She held it in front of her face; it was a hickory nut, probably a seed from the old tree that had fallen into her field a while back. Anko turned the nut over in her hand; it was still solid, still good. Remarkably untouched by rodents, weather or the stomping feet of invading Fire Nation soldiers that had passed this very area only two weeks ago. She considered it thoughtfully. Its parent had been a very old tree. Old enough to remember peaceful times, before the war.

The earthbender closed her hand around the nut. A different thought troubled her. She was a farmer now, as far detached from the war as she could possibly be and yet, however unintentionally, Zuko's presence on her farm and the arrival of the Water Tribe siblings had revoked her anonymity. As General Iroh had reminded her, in the eyes of the Fire Nation, she would still be considered a General. Anko trusted that Iroh and Zuko would leave her be, but Admiral Zhao on the other hand…

Anko opened her hand and smiled at the hickory nut. "Ah well, like I told the boy, worrying about the future is pointless. How is it that old saying goes? Walking around with regrets and worries is like walking around with pebbles in one's shoes." She looked out at her bare feet with a grin. "And I did promise Grandfather after all." She poked a hole into the ground and planted the seed, watering it with the remains of her canteen water. "Live or die by your own accord, little seed. I've done all I can do. But if you should make it into a tree, I hope you grow up to witness the return of peace."

Anko snorted softly at herself. _I must be getting old, to be wasting my time with all this sentimental crap. _She heaved herself off the ground with a grunt. After all, she had work to do.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Aang looked up. His large brown eyes widened as a monstrous white furry form came diving out of the clouds towards him. "Appa!"

"Aang!" two blue clad teens waved frantically from the back of the ten-ton bison.

"Hey guys!" he greeted, moments before being tackled and pinned to the ground by Appa's two front feet. The bison gave the giggling boy a wet lick from bottom to top, soaking Aang's clothes in an instant. He wiggled free, only to be engulfed in a group hug from both Katara and Sokka, the Watertribers' own clothes becoming soaked in bison slobber. Momo chattered happily while bounding from head to head. Appa nosed the group with a low steady noise emanating from deep in his throat. He gave them another affectionate lick, causing the friends to break apart with various expressions of disgust on their faces. Aang slammed a fist into the palm of his hand, the blast of air drying them all off instantly.

"See guys," he said while proudly brandishing his bison whistle. "Best copper coin I ever spent!" He grinned and blushed as Katara wrapped him up in another tight squeeze.

"We were so worried! Are you alright?" She let go of him to turn his hands over in hers, inspecting his bare tattooed skin for wounds or burns. She found none. "I'm so sorry Aang." She looked into his big brown eyes. "It must have been so hard on you, to be locked up. I'm so sorry we weren't there for you; that we couldn't find you sooner."

"It's okay, Katara," he assured her. "I'm fine. They didn't even keep me chained up for long; they just put something in my water instead that made me tired all the time so I couldn't bend." Aang's face fell a little as Katara released him. He longed for contact. In truth, he had been lonely and scared. And as the days had dragged on and on, he had wondered if he'd ever be freed. Seeing the worried look in Katara's eyes, he put a big smile on. "The worst part was the food. Always curried rice; bleck! I'd forgotten how hot and spicy Fire Nation food is. Besides that, it was just boring. I really missed you guys!"

"Don't be so calm about it, Aang," Sokka said with a frown. "We almost lost you for good this time. Was it really Momo who set you free?" At the sound of his name, the little lemur leapt to the top of Sokka's head, chewing away on some of the fruit that Anko had sent with them. Cold juice dribbled through Sokka's hair, causing the teenaged boy to give a startled yelp. Momo jumped into the safety of Katara's arms. Aang smiled, a real smile this time. This was what he had missed the most; just being with his adoptive family. Remembering Sokka's question, he answered, "Yeah, Momo freed me, but it was kind of strange."

"Why? Just because Momo managed to escape, and then happened to find and free you? What could be strange about that?" Sokka's voice was tainted with a light touch of sarcasm. A practical person by nature, he found the Avatar, his powers, and the assortment of mystical beasts he attracted to be rather strange.

"No, it was strange because Zuko's uncle was there, but I didn't see Prince Zuko at all."

"Wait a minute, you mean Zuko's uncle was there the day Momo freed you?" The young airbender nodded. Sokka exchanged glances with his sister.

"Zuko was on a small island with us," Katara informed Aang. "That was strange too. Why don't you tell us exactly what happened."

"Well… some of it is still fuzzy." Aang rubbed his bald head with a hand. In truth, he really just wanted to forget about his imprisonment. "And I can't tell you _when _it happened cause I kind of lost track off time."

"Just do the best you can, Aang," Katara urged while smiling at him warmly. He relaxed a little. "Well I remember it was after breakfast. I heard voices coming and then he was there looking at me through the cell door." Aang could remember feeling relieved to see a familiar face. He was happy to see a face at all. His guards all wore the creepy Fire Nation masks that looked kind of like skulls. And they were all silent. No one spoke to him or to each other in his presence. Aang grew to hate the silence. "He didn't talk to me but he asked the guards all sorts of questions and he ordered them to see to it that I got the proper care. Then he sort of smiled at me and left." That was something Aang could remember quite clearly. The old man's face had seemed sort of sad as he looked through the bars.

"Did anything else strange happen?" Sokka asked.

"Now that I think about it, my water didn't taste funny for the rest of the day. When Momo came after dark, I could bend again, but not very well. Momo distracted the guards and stole their key, then he slipped in through the bars. They came in after him, thinking I still couldn't bend and I took them out using airbending." Aang grinned proudly. "After we left the cell, I found my way out of the prison and hid on a departing boat. An alarm sounded but for some reason all the guards seemed to think I went the other way because most of them ran to the other side of the fortress. It was almost too easy."

Katara gave Momo a grateful squeeze. "Good, good boy Momo! You can have all the fruit you want." She looked over at her brother, who was frowning in thought. He met her eyes and read the unasked question there. "No," he said with a firm shake of his head. "It couldn't be. Aang is the Fire Nation's number one enemy, remember? And speaking of the Fire Nation, we really should be going. Prince Pain-in-the-Ass is searching for you even now, Aang, and we are way too close to Fire Nation territory. We can catch up more once we're airborne."

"Oh, come on Sokka," Katara said mildly as she moved to remount Appa. "Zuko isn't all bad."

"Yeah," Aang smiled at Katara, "I hope someday we can all be friends."

Sokka snorted, "Keep dreaming. And by the way Katara, if Zuko isn't so bad, why did you keep picking fights with him?"

"It was just the one!" Katara protested.

"Really? Katara fought Zuko? Who won?" Aang blasted himself to his familiar place on top of Appa's head, making a mental note to ask his friends about the spot of very short hair on Appa's side as he did so. Then he turned eagerly to hear the answer of who had won the fight. The Water Tribe siblings exchanged glances before answering simultaneously.

"Anko."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"No, that wasn't right. Try it again."

Prince Zuko leveled an irritated glare at his Uncle. This was the tenth time he had run through the kata. Unperturbed, the old man continued on with his game of solitaire. Zuko took a deep breath to calm himself. He mentally recalled how lonely he had been without Iroh. He settled back into his stance, prepared to run through the training set again. Iroh looked up from his game, surprised that he had received no rebuttal. "I think maybe you have grown up a little, since we parted."

Zuko, who was thrown off balance by his Uncle's unexpected comment, stopped in the middle of his kata. "Uncle! How can I train if you keep distracting me? You know I have to get stronger if I'm going to capture the Avatar. And I _must_ capture the Avatar!"

Iroh flipped over another tile, placing it in the circle he was forming. In this game, the idea was to alternate all four elements; to balance them. He smiled at the irony. "Then you had better concentrate on your foot placement, nephew. You need to shift your weight back a little quicker if you want to pull that kick off correctly."

Zuko blinked; the words were very reminiscent of words that a certain earthbending farmer had said to him. He stared at his Uncle, noting the vague, mischievous smile, the intelligent eyes. The retired General had insisted left and right that he had no idea that Anko was living on Yopoko when he had sent Zuko there and he had been awfully vague about the details of the Avatar's escape. Zuko wasn't sure he entirely believed him. The teen sighed as he settled back into the proper stance. He still didn't understand how two former enemies could be so amiable to each other; casually standing there and making polite conversation as if they had never fought at all. He wondered; if circumstances had been different, if they had been born under the flag of the same nation, would his Uncle and Anko have been friends?

"_Do you think we could have been friends?"_

Zuko closed his eyes. The Avatar's question still tore at him. It had been the first time anyone had ever asked him that. Could a banished Prince even have friends? Could a Firelord? He knew what his Father would say about it. That he was being weak again, that only a fool would waste his time on such trivial, useless sentimentality. But his Uncle wasn't weak or a fool. And neither was Anko, who had stuck her neck out for the well-being of an unknown enemy soldier who had been sitting in despair at the end of a dock. An image of the dark haired, black eyed farmer flashed through his head, followed by one of the Avatar and his friends. Zuko opened his eyes.

Maybe. Maybe he could allow himself a small hope. After all, if two former opposing Generals could stand side by side, maybe he could stand side by side with others too. Maybe even the Avatar. Maybe someday. But for now…

Zuko launched into his kata, focusing on form and breathing, making sure he shifted his weight back at the proper moment. For now, his dream, his only desire, was to capture the Avatar and end his hateful banishment. For now that was the only way to put back the pieces of his shattered life.

_**Fin**_

**A/N: **Wow! I can't believe it is finally done. I feel happy and a little sad at the same time… I would like to thank anyone who took the time to read this story from front to back. I _especially _would like to thank those of you who left reviews. You were very positive and encouraging to a first time writer. I really enjoyed reading them all. I'm going to miss you guys! Thanks for giving my story a chance! All final comments, questions and constructive criticisms are welcome.

By the way, as it is, I think "Shattered" stands alone pretty well as a Zuko-centric story. But I also left some things unanswered. Perhaps, someday… a sequel? But whether or not such a thing comes to pass, I'll be around. See Ya! _MagnusRae_


End file.
